El pecado de amarte
by chovitap
Summary: Tras haber perdido a su gran amor, bella es enviada a Forks para tomar unas "vacaciones". En aquel pequeño pueblo conoce a Edward y se enamora o eso es lo que piensa. Bella es dejada por Edward y tras caer en una depresión es enviada a Mystic Falls...¿qué oculta bella?, ¿quién es en realidad?, ¿quién le quiere hacer daño?, ¿por qué conoce tanto sobre el mundo sobrenatural?...
1. Prefacio

**El pecado de amarte**

Decir que estaba asustada sería un eufemismo a como me sentía en estos precisos momentos, aún me era imposible poder asimilar la escena que se desarrollaba en frente de mis ojos.

Ver a dos de los hombres, que más has amado en tú vida, a punto de ser asesinados en frente de ti y no poder hacer nada y teniendo en cuenta que eres una persona con poderes fuera de este mundo, es lo peor que te puede pasar. Sentir aquel sentimiento de impotencia de tener las manos atadas, literalmente, y no poder siquiera mover un solo dedo, era hasta ahora el peor sentimiento que he podido experimentar a los largo de mis años de existencia terrenal y…

-Isabella….-la voz de aquel maldito ser me trajo a la realidad

-no te atrevas hacerles daño-mi voz sonaba débil y esto me disgustada, no podía permitirme sentirme así pero he usado todas mis energías al _traerlo de regreso_ y ya casi no me quedaban energías

-si no eres mía, no serás de nadie-quise reír ante sus palabras "mía" esa palabra tan corta que tanto daño me ha causado y al mismo tiempo me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo

-jamás-dije con determinación una que en estos momentos me puede resultar demasiado caro

-entonces verás perecer a tus dos amantes una vez más y no podrás hacer nada al respecto-en ese preciso momento quise gritar, llorar y echarme a la "muerte" pero sabía que no podía hacer eso

-déjalos ir….-quise que mi voz sonara amenazante pero era patética

-sé mía-aquellas dos frases que hace poco uno de ellos dos me había dicho y me había entregado a los más bajos de los sentimientos carnales y pasiones que existen en el mundo y al mismo tiempo el más placentero que haya podido experimentar y no me arrepiento de ello

-te das cuenta de que yo…-su risa hizo eco en el lugar

-eso no es importante mi querida Isabella-su voz sonaba lejana-solo quiero que _El _vea como profano tú cuerpo y no pueda hacer nada-

Mi cerebro ya no procesaba nada sus palabras sonaban más y más lejanas al igual que los gritos y llamados de mis amados amantes pero no podía hacer nada más la obscuridad me arrastraba y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerla, lo último que escuché fue la voz de uno de ellos y que aunque me cueste admitirlo es el dueño de mi corazón y mi completo ser….

-te amo bella…-con aquellas últimas palabras me dejé absorber por aquella obscuridad que tanto le temía y que ahora y para siempre iba a estar

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía. Además algunas escenas y líneas las tomé de la película o del libro._

**No olviden dejar su review.**


	2. Forks

**Capítulo 1**

**Forks**

Dejar mis memorias en lo más recóndito de mi cerebro era una misión imposible y por más que intente no recordar es como pedirme que no ame a mi Padre y eso es algo que jamás pasaría.

Tenía que empezar de nuevo en un pueblo donde nadie me conociera y al mismo tiempo donde todos supieran de mi presencia; confuso ¿no?

Mi vida, mi existencia, mi razón de ser consiste en ir y ayudar gente. Ayudarla ¿cómo? De muchas maneras posibles ya sea espiritualmente como económicamente, todo dependía del por qué me asignaban cada pueblo.

-¿lista?-preguntó una voz espaldas a mí

-¡no!-solté en un susurro, escuché una pequeña risita detrás de mí

-bella…-suspiré para luego girarme y encararlo

-¿qué?-me crucé de brazos

-sabes el por qué…-negué con mi cabeza

-no necesito "vacaciones"-hice comillas en el aire en la última palabra

-las necesitas aún no te recuperas…-vi como a través de esos ojos verdes cruzaba aquel dolor que yo sentía

-sabes perfectamente que yo ya superé aquello-él negó

-podrás engañarte a ti misma, pero jamás podrás engañarme a mí o a _él-_suspiré ante sus palabras

-pero por qué enviarme a aquel pueblo-él rió

-porque en ese pueblo vive tú padre-rodé los ojos

-pero él ya cumplió-él negó

-bella aún así sigue siendo tú padre-suspiré con derrota

-pero…-él puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

-calla, Charlie desea ver a su pequeña-no pude evitar sonreír

-ok, me rindo-me alcé de brazos en son de rendición

-ven, vamos a terminar de empacar-suspiré y lo seguí

Observé detenidamente aquella habitación donde tenía algunos recuerdos de esta vida. No pude evitar sentir nostalgia porque lo más probable era que no volviese a ver a mi "madre" y compartir tiempo con ella.

-cuídate mucho bella-sonrió aquella hermosa mujer

-tú también-la abracé fuertemente y no pudimos evitar llorar

-Philip cuídala mucho-él me sonrió y asintió

-es hora de irnos-asentí

Observé al hermoso hombre que estaba enfrente de mí. Era de una estatura alta, cabellos cortos, alborotados y algo rebeldes y con toques castaños. Aquellos ojos verdes que mostraban tanta dulzura, paz y fuerza que me hacían sentir tan segura cuando los observaba.

-¿bella?-llamó y le sonreí

-no sucede nada-él suspiró

-deja de verme así que me cohíbes-no pude evitar reír

-tú, cohibirte-él me fulminó con la mirada

-a diferencia de ti yo no tengo muchos años-suspiré

¡Años! Esa palabra era algo que me molestaba un poco, a veces, el por qué bueno eso se debe a mi razón de vida. Es algo complicado pero para mí o mejor dichos para nosotros la palabra "años" es como si trataran de recordarnos lo que éramos.

-siguiente parada Forks-reí

-querrás decir el aeropuerto-él sonrió

-como sea, hacia allá nos dirigimos-suspiré a veces se comportaba como un niño pequeño

El resto del viaje fue en silencio ambos íbamos pensando en todo en nada, como siempre no era algo raro en nosotros.

Caminamos en medio de toda esa gente hasta poder llegar a mi lugar de salida.

-¿por qué no vienes conmigo?-protesté por última vez

-porque tengo que ir a otra parte-suspiré

-por favor…-usé mi mejor truco

-no, esta vez no me vas a convencer-achiqué aún más los ojos y le agregué el temblor de mi labio inferior

-que….-por mi cabeza se cruzó una enorme sonrisa

-_Isabella…-_suspiré

-sí, lo sé-claramente escuché una pequeña risilla

-ves a lo que me refería-bufé

-pero espero verte pronto-él suspiró

-no creo que nos veamos tan pronto-no pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente

-sé que siempre te he dicho esto, pero por favor cuídate mucho, ¿vale?-él sonrió para luego depositar un beso en mi frente haciéndome suspirar al recordar que aquella acción la hacía _él_ a diario.

-vuelo con destino a Forks por favor abordar…-suspiré y le sonreí una última vez a mi querido amigo

-nos vemos pronto-él asintió

-si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-sonreí

-y se supone que yo soy la mayor-él sonrió

-siempre estaré ahí para ti, bella-asentí

-te quiero mucho, Ariel-nos volvimos a abrazar y partí hacia mi nuevo destino

El viaje en sí fue algo cansado y tedioso. Había muchos niños en el avión y me miraban cada dos por tres y yo simplemente les sonreía.

Siempre he dicho que los niños son las almas más puras e inocentes sobre la faz de la tierra y que si se sabe cultivar bien aquella alma, esos niños serán hombres y mujeres de bien.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje, aquel monstruo con alas llamado "avión" por fin aterrizó y mi tranquilidad volvió a mi cuerpo. Odiaba viajar en avión.

Recogí mis maletas y empecé a buscar a aquel señor que tanto quería y llamaba "padre". No demoré ni 5 minutos cuando un pequeño cartel pintado con las letras "Swan" pintadas con un color lila captó mi atención.

-Charlie…-susurré y él a penas me vio no dudó ni dos segundos en abrazarme

-te he extrañado mucho-sabía que él no era de esos señores afectuosos pero él sabía que necesitaba tanto la atención de cariño que las personas que yo apreciaba me podrían brindar.

-ya estoy en casa-él asintió y me ayudó a llevar las maletas

Nos subimos en lo que suponía yo era su coche patrulla y mientras íbamos de camino a lo que sería mi nuevo hogar; no pude evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos pasados de mi vida.

-¿bella?-llamó la voz de Charlie

-lo lamento, dejé que mi mente divagara-intenté sonreírle

-es normal que aún sientas dolor-negué con mi cabeza

-no, han pasado ya tantos años-el soltó su mano izquierda del volante y me dio un leve apretón en mis manos

-bella, es normal que sientas dolor después de todo tú lo amabas-suspiré

-pero el tiempo ayuda a sanar aquellas heridas-él volvió a darme un leve apretón

-iza conmigo no tienes por qué ser fuerte-suspiré cuando me llamó "iza"-si deseas llorar hazlo no te detengas por mí-sonreí

-gracias, papá-vi una enorme sonrisa surcar por su rostro

No podía negar que amaba mucho a aquel hombre que estaba sentado al lado mío y que ha dado todo para que yo sea feliz y una vida "normal" pero al ser quien soy eso es casi una misión imposible pero él jamás se ha rendido conmigo.

-¡llegamos!-anunciaba mientras me regalaba una cálida sonrisa

Al bajar del auto observé aquella casa donde viví algunos años y construí muchas memorias bonitas con Charlie y también recordaba vagamente a un niño con el que solía jugar de niña.

-ven, vamos a mostrarte los leves cambios de tú habitación-asentí

Él abría la puerta y la misma hacía un leve sonido, subimos las escaleras y observé algunas fotografías que estaban en una estantería en la parte baja a un lado de la escalera.

-pasa-se hizo a un lado y admiré mi antigua habitación

La decoración era casi la misma exceptuando de que las paredes tenían una que otra fotografía, premios, dibujos y otras cosas que colgaban de las paredes y que mi padre seguramente las había colocado.

-papá-él se alzó de hombros

Observé más detalladamente la habitación y vi que la cama era un poco más grande, tenía dos grandes almohadas cubiertas por una tela de dolor lila y las sábanas del mismo tono.

En una mesa que estaba a un lado de la ventana, que daba hacia la calle, se encontraba uno de los pocos recuerdos que _él_ me había regalado.

-Charlie…-lo miré y él me sonrió

-él me pidió que lo trajera acá-sonreí mientras le dabas las gracias a Ariel

-_"no hay de qué pequeña"-_no pude evitar sonreír ante lo último

Me adentré en la habitación, dejando sobre la cama la maleta pequeña que cargaba, y me acerqué al escritorio y tomé aquel delicado recuerdo que _él _me había obsequiado.

-_"cuando lo vi por primera vez, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue tú hermosa figura, la delicadeza de tus movimientos y la fragilidad de tú ser"-_fueron las palabras que me dijo

No pude evitar sonreír con nostalgia al observar aquel delicado ángel hecho de vidrio.

-voy a desempacar-le anuncié a Charlie y él asentía con la cabeza

-comeremos afuera-negué con la cabeza

-no, preparé algo de comer-él sonrió

-extrañaba tú comida-le sonreí y luego él se marchó

-hora de desempacar-me dije a mi misma

Luego de una media hora de sacar cada cosa y ubicarlas en su respectivo lugar, me di una pequeña ducha y me enfundé en mi pijama y bajé a prepararle algo de cenar a Charlie.

-bella ya te inscribí en el instituto de Forks-asentí

-"clases" ¡yupi!-dije lo último con sarcasmo y él rió

-se supone que los adolescentes van a clases-entrecerré los ojos

-sí, eso supone-lo observé unos segundos y luego le pregunté algo que me venía molestando desde que pisé el aeropuerto de Forks

-Charlie estás consciente de que…-él asintió antes de que terminara de hablar

-sí, bella lo sé perfectamente-lo miré seriamente

-¿qué? Sé que no son peligrosos iza-negué con la cabeza mientras preparaba la cena

-Charlie son vampiros y son los más inestables-oí como una silla se deslizaba y luego vi como mi padre se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza y luego abrirla

-no ha habido reportes de ataques-apagué la hornilla y lo miré

-y los "cambia formas"-él miró hacia la ventana

-ellos no son para nada peligrosos-me crucé de brazos

-también son inestables-él suspiró

-bella…-negué con mi cabeza

-no Charlie si ellos llegan hacer algún daño a algún humano de aquí y no tendré más remedio que intervenir-él negó

-iza solo puedes intervenir si tan órdenes-fruncí el entrecejo

-sí, pero…-él negó

-además estás de vacaciones-bufé

-estoy de vacaciones en un pueblo lleno de vampiros y hombres lobos-suspiré con ironía-

-vacaciones, son vacaciones-suspiré mientras terminaba de servirle la cena

-no haré nada si ellos no hacen nada-él sonrió

-te podrías exponer-yo suspiré

-eso se puede arreglar y tú lo sabes-él se alzó de hombros

-tranquila además Ariel también le tiene puesto el ojo-lo miré y luego él sonrió

-él sabía que aquí había toda clase de seres-casi grité lo último

-tranquila…-lo fulminé con la mirada

-sabía que estabas expuesto a todo eso y sin embargo no me dijo nada-él suspiró

-hija, no soy tan débil como piensas-me miraba con reproche

-lo siento, papá-me disculpé-pero es que jamás me perdonaría si te llegase a ocurrir alguna cosa-él me sonrió con dulzura

-tranquila tendrás Charlie para largo-suspiré

La cena pasó entre más conversaciones, recuerdos y poniéndonos al día en los últimos acontecimientos de nuestras vidas y diciéndome algunos detalles sobre aquellos vampiros.

-así son los Cullen-él asintió

-sí, el patriarca de la familia trabaja en el hospital…-casi me atraganto con el té que estaba bebiendo

-¿cómo es posible que un vampiro, en especial de ese tipo, trabaje en un hospital donde prácticamente la sangre dice "bébeme"?-él sonrió ante lo último que dije

-ellos llevan una dieta "especial" ¿recuerdas?-bufé

-por lo mismo que llevan esa "dieta" se les hace más difícil controlar su sed si se llegan a ver rodeados de sangre-él suspiró

-bella pronto los conocerás y podrás entender el por qué te digo que son confiables-lo observé por unos breves segundos para luego suspirar y asentir

-pero si…-él asintió

Seguimos conversando un rato más y luego me despedí de él para irme a dormir.

Esa noche tuve soñé sin sueños, como explicarlo, es como estar en un vacío sin ningún color, emoción, olor o alguna forma dentro de aquel vacío es como estar suspendido en la nada y no sientes ni escuchas absolutamente nada. No sé si aquello era para bien o para mal. Digo soñar cada noche cosas que muchas veces quieres olvidar y soñar con la "nada" no sé qué es lo mejor.

-hija, baja a desayunar-sonreí

-ya bajo-le respondí mientras me daba una última mirada al espejo. Vestía sencillamente un jean, una blusa de tirantes negra, mis inseparables converse negros y mi colgante.

Al bajar las escaleras el delicioso olor a leche con chocolate llegó a mi olfato, no pude evitar sentir nostalgia de aquellos momentos del pasado que convivía con _él._

-buenos días-Charlie me regaló una dulce sonrisa

-buenos días, bella-le devolví la sonrisa

Para desayunar Charlie había tostado algo de pan, freí algo de tocino y unos huevos revueltos y lo acompañamos con jugo recién exprimido de naranja.

-te tengo un presente que llegará en unos minutos-lo miré con ceño fruncido

-sabes que no me gustan los presentes-él rió

-no te preocupes no gasté casi nada en él, casi fue regalado-suspiré en derrota

-está bien-él sonrió con una sonrisa de victoria

Terminamos de desayunar, lavé los platos y el sonar de un claxon me llamó la atención, me imaginaba que era la persona que iba a traer mi auto, Charlie me dijo que ese era mi regalo.

Al salir todo mi cuerpo se despelucó al tener enfrente a un hombre lobo, no es que temiese por mi vida, y también había otro hombre que por lo que pude observar y sentir desde ya hace muchos años había dejado de transformarse en lobo y el muchacho que tenía a su lado aún no se había transformado pero por lo que podía percibir pronto llegaría el día de su comienzo como hombre lobo.

-bella, te recuerdas de Billy Black y su hijo Jacob Black-asentí

-algo así, recuerdo que de pequeña siempre solía jugar con alguien-Charlie asintió

-mira, ¿te gusta?-señaló el auto

-me encanta-le sonreí

El auto no era la gran cosa, no era lujoso ni por lo mucho de último modelo. Era antiguo y muy pero muy viejo pero a mí no me importaba eso; lo único que me importaba es que era un regalo de Charlie y que podía movilizarme en aquel pequeño pueblo.

-yo mismo lo arreglé-el chico Black acotó, yo solo le sonreí en respuesta

Después de recordar algunas viejas anécdotas con Jacob, ya era hora de marcharme al instituto. Me despedí de ellos y me dirigí hacia aquel lugar, no es que no me gustaba estudiar, al contrario siempre he amado leer y aprender pero luego de ir al instituto tantas veces ya es algo innecesario y hasta aburrido para mí.

-aquí vamos-susurré cuando aparqué el auto

Absolutamente todas las miradas se posaron enseguida en mí, en serio no tenían nada mejor que hacer que andar viendo de pies a cabeza a la nueva estudiante.

Entré en aquel lugar, fui donde a la oficina de inscripción para que me dieran mi horario y junto con un mapa del sitio, además de mi número de casillero con su respectiva combinación.

Las primeras horas de clase no fueron ningún problema se presentaron algunos chicos y una que otra chica. Sí pude percibir cierta hostilidad por parte de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Malloy pero como no soy persona de andar odiando a otras preferí llevar la fiesta en paz. La hora del almuerzo llegó y me senté en la mesa con mis nuevos compañeros. Las típicas charlas de los adolescentes, nada fuera de lo común hasta que un eflujo llegó hasta mí y me tensé.

Aquellos debían de ser los vampiros que vivían en este pueblo con su dieta "vegetariana". No es que le tenga algo de mala onda ni para por el estilo, al contrario conozco algunos vampiros y me llevo bien con ellos pero no confío en los de esta clase pero lo que mi padre me ha enseñado es amar a todos los seres vivos, en su caso no-muertos, pero aceptarlos y darles el beneficio de la duda.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la canción para mi querido amigo sonó.

-Swan-fue mi escueta respuesta, pude escuchar un soplido del otro lado

-¿qué es esa manera de contestar una llamada a tú querido Ariel?-reí ante aquello

-lo siento mi querido Ariel, ¿a qué debo tú inesperada llamada?-le dije en mi mejor tono dulce con sarcasmo

-bueno quería saber cómo te va en tú primer día de clase-bufé

-aburrido, nada fuera de lo común-lo último hice una pequeña entonación

-oh, ya veo-rió sabiendo perfectamente a lo que me refería

-sí, ya Charlie me contó-él rió

-queríamos que fuera una sorpresa-rodé mis ojos

-y que "grata" sorpresa la que me llevé-enfaticé grata

-oh, ya sabes que tienes que ser paz y amor-bufé

-sí, sí lo que sea-giré un poco mi rostro y me percaté de que 5 pares de ojos dorados me observaban

-bella….-intentaba usar su voz autoritaria

-ey, mocoso…-lo regañé

-no me llames así, solo soy unos años menor que tú-no pude evitar reír, aún no les quitaba la mirada

-"años"-enfaticé aquella palabra y reí

-sí, no me trates como a un niño-volví a reír

-aún lo eres-él bufó

-como sea, ahora dónde te encuentras-cogí la manzana de mi bandeja de comida y le di una mordida mientras miraba a uno de los vampiros que era el que más me observaba

-_él ha de ser el que puede leer la mente, ¡buena suerte con eso, amigo!_-sonreí

-en la cafetería, comiendo una deliciosa manzana-él rió

-ya veo y yo que estoy muerto del aburrimiento y con hambre-en ese momento recordé

-¿dónde estás?-escuché una pequeña risa

-secreto-bufé

-¿por qué no me puedes decir?-estaba algo intranquila, sentía que algo me estaba ocultando

-cuando acabe lo que estoy haciendo acá, te iré a visitar-bufé

-¿por qué no antes?-él rió

-bella…-sabía perfectamente que le iba a sacar la información, que tan bien me conocía

-está bien, me rindo-él rió

-preciosa tengo que cortar, te llamo luego-sonreí ante lo primero

-nos vemos, guapo-reí cuando él rió

Acabé la llamada y seguí comiendo mientras intentaba llevar una charla con los chicos de la mesa pero sentía aquella intensa mirada sobre mi espalda, giré mi rostro algunas veces para ver quién me observaba y me topaba con el lector de mentes.

-Edward no ha dejado de mirarte-dijo la voz de Jessica y pude percibir ciertos celos

-¿eh?-pregunté haciéndome la aturdida

-el chico guapo de cabello cobrizo unas mesas más atrás a la nuestra-me alcé de hombres

-¿qué con eso?-pregunté mientras bebía mi soda

-que él no se fija en nadie en este lugar, es como si nadie estuviera a su altura-bufé

-a lo mejor es gay-el chico Mike escupió algo de su soda

-eso podría ser la razón-yo me alcé de hombros

-como sea, ¿por qué todo el mundo actuó de manera extraña cuando ellos entraron?-pregunté, en serio sé que los vampiros tienen algo en su naturaleza que deslumbra a los humanos pero ellos no me parecieron la gran cosa, he visto mejores

-todos ellos son los Cullen…-así me empezó a decir algo de información de cada uno, cosa que ya sabía, pero al ser la "nueva" debía disimular que no sé nada de nada

-ya veo, no me parecen la gran cosa-le dije al finalizar su relato, me ponía de pie para dejar mi bandeja y arrojar la basura

-¿en serio?-me encogí de hombros

-sí, he visto mejores-sonreí al recordar a mis amigos-no solo hombres sino mujeres con mayor belleza y gracia que ellos-le respondía mientras me ponía de pie y pude escuchar unos pequeños gruñidos

Cuando iba de regreso a la mesa me llegó un mensaje: "_preciosa no te ganes enemigos". _Bufé y le respondí con un "no molestes" y luego me respondió mandándome una carita feliz.

-supongo que el chico con el que hablabas era tú novio-preguntó Lauren, no pude evitar reír

-él mi novio-negué

-es solo un buen amigo, diría yo que mi mejor amigo-no pude evitar sentir nostalgia ya que _él_ había sido mi mejor amigo

-es menor que tú-sonreí

-algo así-mucho menor pero no parece

Al término del almuerzo y dirigirnos cada quien a nuestras clases sentía de nuevo aquella mirada intensa sobre mi pero esta vez no fue una sino varias, pero las ignoré por completo.

La clase más rara, perturbadora y sobretodo molesta fue la de biología ya que sentía como aquel vampiro me miraba y ya me estaba hartando, además súmenle el hecho de que claramente podía sentir como él se estaba aguantando y usando su poca fuerza de voluntad para no lanzárseme encime y dejarme seca, ¡ja! Como que yo me voy a quedar sentada sin hacer nada.

Biología había llegado a su término y aquel vampiro prácticamente había corrido a su velocidad normal para irse de aquella clase. Si tanto le perturba el olor de sangre humana, ¿por qué asiste a una escuela rodeado de humanos? No le di importancia a eso y fui a aquella oficina para dar mi boleta de asistencia y para mi desgracia ahí se encontraba aquel vampiro.

Al percatarse de mi presencia su furia incrementó y salió de nuevo a una velocidad muy rápida, ignore por completo aquel gran desplante que me había hecho y seguí mi camino ignorando todo aquello.

Llegando a mi casa sentí algo extraño que removió todo mi ser, eso era que algo muy malo iba a suceder pronto y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ya que estaba de "vacaciones" y no podía intervenir en asuntos que no me habían otorgado, pero si he de poder salvar algunas vidas humanos de las garras de la muerte, lo haré sin pensármelo dos veces.

Llegar a casa y preparar la cena para Charlie era algo que me regalaba algo de felicidad a mi vida. Amaba a Charlie con todo mi corazón era un excelente padre, concejero y protector.

Le preparé algo sencillo. Mientras preparaba aquella sencilla cena pensaba en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, mi pasado, mi no tan pasado y ahora mi presente. Sé que muchas han cambiado desde los tiempos remotos de la humanidad, nada es lo mismo.

Cuando Charlie llegó le serví su cena y cenamos juntos. Hablamos de cómo nos había ido en nuestro día, me preguntó acerca de que si ya había conocido a los Cullen y le di mi punto de vista acerca de ellos y lo incómoda que me sentí acerca de cómo aquel vampiro me miraba o más bien "intentaba" leer mis pensamientos.

Aquella noche soñé con él, sobre nuestros recuerdos vividos juntos, los momentos donde solo existíamos él y yo, nada más simple y sencillo que nuestro amor. Y al final de aquel sueño vino el recuerdo de aquel día fatídico en que lo perdí.

**No olviden dejar su review.**


	3. los cullen

**Capítulo 2**

**Los Cullen**

A la mañana siguiente no me levanté con muy buen humor que digamos ya que aquella pesadilla me dejó un gran mal sabor de boca, sabía que todo esto me hacía daño pero no podía evitar sentir mal.

-buenos días, bella-me saludó cortésmente Charlie, yo no dudé en sonreírle

-buenos días, padre-él me regaló otra dulce sonrisa

Le preparé el desayuno mientras me comentaba que había habido reportes de ataques de "animal" en pueblos aledaños a Forks pero que los asesinatos eran dos o tres por semana.

-¿animal?-él suspiró

-sí, lo sé bella pero tú no puedes interferir en todo esto-bufé

-es injusto es mi misión…-me cortó

-bella estás de vacaciones-rodé los ojos

-pero…-intentaba protestar pero no me dejó

-está bien no interferiré pero lo voy a contactar-él me fulminó con la mirada

-ese tipo no es de fiar-yo reí

-él es una persona neutral-lo defendí

-no lo pienso así-yo le sonreí

-Jack es un buen chico a pesar del trabajo que tiene que realizar-él rodó los ojos

-bueno como sea, no quiero que intervengas en este asunto-me dijo severamente

-está bien, pero si esto empieza a salirse de las manos…-él negó

-aún así no es tú deber a menos que te den las órdenes-bufé

-aunque no me las den, si ellos vienen a atacar este pueblo no dudaré en protegerlos-él suspiró

-bella…-me alcé de hombros mientras terminaba de desayunar

Estuvimos peleando un poco más por mi necedad de querer interferir y detener a aquellos vampiros pero mi padre me dijo claramente que no podía hacer aquello. Por ahora no iba a interferir a menos que vea que la gente de este pueblo estuviera en peligro.

Cuando estaba dentro de mi auto o "monstruo con ruedas" como solía llamarlo, no pude evitar volver a sentir aquel escalofrío que recorría toda mi columna vertebral.

Una leve baja de temperatura dentro del auto y el caer de una pluma negra sobre mi rodilla me advirtió de la presencia de mi querido amigo Jack. Para muchos eran inconcebible que nosotros dos fuéramos amigos pero él me había salvado mi vida y además había hecho de mí algo que jamás en todos los milenios de la humanidad había ocurrido.

-hola bella-saludó él con aquella voz ronca y que para cualquier humano sonaba sensual pero para mí sonaba de lo más común

-hola Jack-le sonreí

-has sentido…-dejó las palabras en el aire

-sí, hasta acá pude sentir las muertes de aquellos humanos-él rió por lo bajo

-cada vez te haces más perceptible-bufé

-llevo años de práctica-él volvió a reír

-ya veo, eso te vuelve alguien de temer-sonreí

-no lo creo, nadie puede superarte en esto-sentí como él se movía para luego encender la radio

-no funciona-escuché un bufido

-algo de esta chatarra funciona-giré un poco mi rostro mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-no critiques este fue un regalo de mi padre-él se alzó de hombros

-bella…-susurró-¿cómo lo llevas?-me alcé de hombros

-como lo llevo manejando los últimos años-escuché otro bufido

-bella, a mí no me puedes engañar-ahora fue mi turno de soltar un bufido

-¿a, sí?-lo reté

-sí, bella no por nada soy tú mejor amigo-quien le podía negar aquello si era cierto

-cállate y ya desaparece porque ya estoy llegando al instituto-él rió

-no sé si me quiera bajar-rió-o si me inscriba al instituto-frené el auto de repente

-¿harías eso?-le pregunté alarmada y él tomó una de mis manos

-lo haría por ti-sonrió dulcemente

-¿en serio?-le pregunté

-claro, ofende que dudes de mí-le regalé una sonrisa

-pero tú trabajo…-él se alzó de hombros

-recuerda que tengo gente trabajando para mí, además de que…-asentí

-además necesito unas vacaciones-reí por lo bajo

-tú diciendo eso-él bufó

-por ahora tengo que dejar arreglado unos asuntos y luego me tendrás estudiando a tú lado-sonreí

-gracias-no dudé en abrazarlo

Nadie podía entender mi amistad con él pero la verdad es que al principio ambos nos odiábamos ya que teníamos trabajos opuestos, él hacía lo que yo intentaba evitar o por lo menos alargar para que no suceda. Pero con el paso de los años nuestros encuentros fueron más frecuentes pero lo que no sabía era si es que era parte de _su designio _o era por pura mala suerte.

Algo que nadie le podía negar era la belleza sobrenatural que poseía. Tenía unos electrizantes ojos azules y un cabello rebelde pero cuando él quería mantenerlo arreglado, era de un tono entre castaño y negro todo dependía de qué lado le diera el sol.

-llegamos-le dije, él sonrió

-así que esto es el infierno de todo adolescente-reí por lo bajo

-sí, este es su infierno-él sonrió

-quiero conocerlo-suspiré

-no tenías asuntos que arreglar, además no tienes "tus papeles"-hice comillas en el aire

-nah, eso no presenta problema para mí-suspiré en derrota

-no hagas nada que llame la atención-él sonrió angelicalmente

-sí, señora lo prometo-alzó su mano en señal de promesa, no pude evitar reír

Al bajar del auto me sentí completamente incómoda al sentir TODAS las miradas sobre mí pero especialmente sobre Jack quien no dudó en enviar su mejor "sonrisa", nótese el sarcasmo, de "no me miren o los asesino"

-deja de mirarlos así-él se alzó de hombros y tomó mi mano

-no me gusta que me miren-reí por lo bajo

-eres guapo después de todo-él giró su rostro y me regaló su mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¿en serio?-por su rostro curvaba aquella sexy y sensual sonrisa, que a muchas chicas haría suspirar, pero a mí no me ocurría lo mismo

-eso no funciona conmigo-él se alzó de hombros

-antes no pensabas eso-lo fulminé con la mirada

-siempre he pensado eso-volvió a sonreír

-¿ah, sí?-odiaba que tuviera razón. Sí lo acepto hubo un tiempo en el que él me atraía pero al pasar los años aquella atracción fue disminuyendo porque había llegado a mi vida aquel hombre que me robaba el aliento.

-ok, tienes razón-él sonrió con autosuficiencia

-ves es más fácil aceptar tus errores-lo fulminé con la mirada

-ven te muestro la oficina de inscripción-él asintió

Mientras nos habríamos paso entre aquella multitud no pude evitar sentir unas miradas penetrantes que hicieron que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Jack al sentir mi malestar se giró para observar al mismo lugar donde yo estaba observando justo en estos momentos y les envió su "mejor" mirada.

-patéticos-susurró mientras apretaba mi mano, yo no pude evitar reír a su lado.

Cuando escuchamos algunos gruñidos en aquella dirección, Jack como todo hombre y amigo sobreprotector se detuvo para luego observarlos y sonreírles de aquella manera que hacía que tú sangre se helara.

-ya, ven-intentaba que los dejara

-pero que se creen si son…-le tapé la boca

-olvídalo-él lamió mi mano y yo chillé de sorpresa

-hmmm…-no pude evitar sonrojarme por aquella mirada llena de perversión que me daba

-¡pervertido!-le dije furiosa mientras quitaba la mano que sostenía y caminaba a pasos agigantados

-oh, pero qué cosas dices-dijo con voz fingida mientras caminaba atrás de mí

Pasó a aquella oficina le entregaron algunos papeles que su "representante" necesitaba llenar así como le dijeron los documentos necesarios que necesitaba para poder entrar al instituto.

Luego de aquello dio unas cuantas vueltas más al instituto mientras sacaba su celular y pedía que lo fueran a ver. Una vez que se marchó pude volver a respirar con normalidad, lo que sucede es que me tenía alterada con tantas emociones que provenían de él cada vez que se topaba con alguien ya sea hombre o mujer.

Las clases aquel día pasaron con normalidad exceptuando de que en clase de biología mi compañero de asiento no había asistido a clases cosa que agradecía de todo corazón, porque en serio tener a tú lado alguien que te esté observando de una manera tan intensa y algo tenebrosa no es algo bonito o "romántico" es lo más escalofriante y extraño.

A la hora del almuerzo no dudaron en lloverme las preguntas sobre ¿quién era él?, si iba a estudiar aquí y lo más importante de todos, según el punto de vista de ellas, si era mi novio ¿qué clase de relación teníamos?

Solo les dije lo necesario que se llamaba Jack que pronto iba a venir a estudiar con nosotros y que éramos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y otra pregunta por parte de Jessica, se notaba que estaba chica estaba a falta de atención, si era soltero y les dije un rotundo "no lo sé". No podía contestarles con la verdad porque sinceramente no lo sabía o más bien sí, pero algo complicado y muy extenso de explicar y no tenía la intención ni podía contarles nada al respecto.

Al término de la hora del almuerzo y las clases, volví a sentir aquellas intensas miradas que preferí ignorar y seguir con mi camino. Lo que sí no pude evitar es sentir aquella corriente fría que solo significaba una cosa "alguien más había muerto" y eso era algo que me empezaba a molestar porque aquella corriente se sentía mucho más fría y fuerte que las anteriores y lo que estaba temiendo aquellos malditos seres se estaban acercando a este pueblo.

Los días pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando me había percatado ya había pasado 1 mes desde que había llegado a este pueblo y mi compañero de banca en clase de biología aún no se aparecía. Jack me había comunicado que iría a clases el día de hoy y que tuvo que dejar arreglado algunos pendientes.

-buenos días-saludó cortésmente mi amigo

-buenos días, Jack-mi padre a pesar de que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que fuera amiga de él, sabía mostrarle respeto

-es hora de irnos-él asintió

-no te ofendas bella, pero no has pensado cambiar de auto-bufé

-fue un presente de mi padre, no pienso cambiarlo-él se alzó de hombros

-ok, no me quejaré-asentí

De camino al instituto me estuvo contando sobre aquellos "asuntos" que lo mantuvieron ocupado durante aquel mes, así como me comentó que había alquilado una pequeña casita cerca de donde yo vivía y que de ahora en adelante iba a venir a mi casa para irnos al instituto.

-¿por qué no mejor te quedas en mi casa?-ofrecí

-esa es una invitación indecente, bella-lo fulminé con la mirada

-olvídalo-le respondí mientras cerraba la puerta de mi auto

-ok, no te pongas así-alzó las manos hacia el cielo

-jum-el rió por mi infantilismo

-que madura-se burló mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cuello

-en serio, piénsatelo-él meditó unos segundos

-y tú padre-me alcé de hombros

-no creo que tenga problemas con ello-él me sonrió

-y cuando Ariel venga, ¿dónde se va a quedar?-esta vez fui yo la que meditó

-también cabe en la casa-él sonrió

-esperemos a ver qué dice Charlie-asentí

Mientras caminábamos otra vez fuimos el centro de aquellas molestas miradas y yo no pude sentirme menos incómoda, se suponía que estaba en aquel pueblo para estar de "vacaciones" así que por una vez en mi vida quería tener una vida normal.

-odio ser el centro de atención-él rió a mi lado

-es envidia que me tienen al no tener semejante belleza cogida de la mano-sí, ahora caminábamos tomados de la mano

-¿qué clase tienes ahora?-le pregunté mientras sacaba mi libro de biología de mi casillero y él dejaba algunas cosas en el suyo, que extrañamente quedaba al lado derecho del mío

-biología-lo interrogué con la mirada

-¿en serio?-él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa

-por supuesto-suspiré en derrota

Caminamos de nuevo agarrados de la mano a nuestra clase de biología y ¡oh, sorpresa! Mi compañero de asiento había regresado mágicamente, no pude evitar sentir molestia ante eso.

-esta es mi boleta-Jack le entregó la boleta al profesor Banner

Yo le sonreía mientras él fruncía el entrecejo al ver el peculiar apellido de mi querido amigo y él no pudo evitar reír ante aquella broma personal. El profesor luego de haberle firmado la boleta le entregó su libro y le indicó que se sentara alado de Ángela, que misteriosamente se había quedado sin compañero de banca ya que Ben ahora se había cambiado con una chica de larga cabellera rubia y "hueca" como suelen llamarle los humanos.

-hola, soy Edward Cullen-se presentó de repente mi compañero

-Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan bella-no pude evitar dar un leve brinco al escuchar su voz

Ok, he de admitir que el tipo no era feo al contrario tenía una belleza extravagante y casi dolorosa al observarla. Había conocido a muchas personas con una belleza exquisita y sin igual, como es el caso de Jack, pero él es caso aparte.

Nos pusieron a separar las diferentes capas de una cebolla, que clase más aburrida si me lo preguntan, con mi compañero de banca tuvimos una breve charla y tuve que decirle la misma mentira del por qué me había venido a vivir con Charlie y él al igual que todos los humanos de este pueblo creyeron mi historia.

-¿usas lentes de contacto?-le solté de pronto mientras me acompañaba a mi casillero y con cebolla de oro en mano, debido que acabamos primeros la tarea; su cara de confusión fue total, no pude evitar sonreír mentalmente

-no-fue su escueta respuesta, al parecer no entendió que calló en mi juego

-tus ojos el otro día eran de un color negro-él se sobresaltó y sus ojos me observaban sorprendidos

-y ahora son de un color…. Como dorados-terminé de rematarlos

-es porque…son por las luces…fluorescentes…-fue su pobre respuesta, para luego marcharse y no pude evitar sonreír

-no pudiste aguantarte, ¿no es cierto?-me soltó Jack de repente mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra siguiente clase que compartíamos con una de los Cullen, Alice

-no-le respondí con una sonrisa

-y escuchaste su patética respuesta-él rió a mi lado

-sí, ¿Qué fue eso de las luces…?-nos burlábamos de su respuesta

-a pesar de ser…su respuesta fue muy…tonta…-decía Jack mientras se reía, yo negué divertida

Aquella clase también fue un poco incómoda, estoy completamente segura de que aquella vampira no pudo escuchar nuestra conversación ya que había demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor y susurramos nuestra conversación.

-hoy iré a tú casa a cenar-me soltó de repente

-¿qué…?-me miró a los ojos y no pude evitar dar un leve chillido

Me quedé estática mientras veía aquella escena desarrollarse enfrente de mis ojos, yo siendo "aplastada" por un camioneta y mi sangre siendo esparcida por el pavimento mientras yo "moría" y aquellos vampiros se volvían locos de sed o la siguiente era yo siendo salvada por aquel vampiro de respuesta patética y siendo llevada al hospital. En cualquiera de los dos escenarios ninguno me convenía ya que en ambos mi sangre o era derramada o era expuesta a los ojos humanos y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-yo conduzco-lo fulminé con la mirada mientras observaba como se dirigía hacia la puerta del conductor

-sabes que, necesito que me acompañes a la biblioteca a recoger unos libros-él rió divertido mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de mi camioneta y nos alejábamos justo unos segundos antes de ver como aquella camioneta se acerca velozmente para perder el control y chocarse a un costado de mi camioneta

-whao, eso estuvo cerca-exclamó sin ninguna emoción Jack

-Jack…-lo reprendí

Luego nos vimos rodeados de muchos estudiantes mientras nos preguntaban si nos encontrábamos bien para luego llamar a una ambulancia para aquel chico.

-sí, no encontramos bien-fue la respuesta de Jack mientras tomaba mi mano y me halaba lejos de aquellas miradas

-mejor llama a tú padre, porque dudo mucho que ese pedazo de…-lo fulminé con la mirada mientras hablaba

-eso, sirva después de aquello-asentí y llamé a Charlie le expliqué el casi accidente y me dijo que enseguida venía para acá

-ya viene-él asintió y sentimos de nuevo aquellas miradas intensas pero en especial de aquella chica pixie que nos observaba con el ceño fruncido, en seguida saqué la conclusión de que ella era la que veía el futuro

-patéticos-susurró Jack mientras los observaba

-vamos-lo halé hacia el instituto mientras escuchábamos de lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia que se acercaba

Nos sentamos en las escaleras a esperar a mi padre, ya que de repente ya no tenías ganas de ir a la biblioteca, los profesores nos preguntaron si nos encontrábamos bien y que sería bueno que viéramos a un médico, a pesar de que la camioneta ni siquiera nos tocó, pero según dicen por algún daño emocional.

-aburrido…-susurró de nuevo Jack mientras bostezaba

-¡compórtate!-le regañé

-¡qué!-me respondió con voz ofendida

-eres incorregible-él se alzó de hombros mientras observaba a los vampiros que susurraban entre sí para luego echarnos un vistazo

-no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estarnos observando-susurró molesto pero era obvio que podían escucharnos

No le respondí y empecé a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, pasado los 10 minutos llegó mi padre y junto con los paramédicos nos insistieron que viéramos a un médico. Resignados tuvimos que ir al hospital.

-¡yupi, un hospital!-dijo con sarcasmo Jack, comentario al cual no dudé en darle un zape

Cuando arribamos al hospital nos hicieron pasar a una sala donde habían varias camas y me pude percatar de que en una de ellas se hallaba el muchacho del accidente que se empezaba a disculpar y yo solo le sonreía.

-en serio esto es necesario, ya les dijimos que estuvimos lejos del accidente-discutió por enésima vez mi amigo

-sí, uno nunca sabe-susurró una enfermera y él tuvo que suspirar en derrota

Unos minutos más tarde por aquella sala atravesaba un ser sobrenatural-¡otro vampiro! Pensé-mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros y Jack lo fulminaba con la mirada. A él jamás le han agradado los vampiros en especial los de esta especie.

-¿Isabella Swan…?-preguntó él

-solo bella-él observó el historial médico y luego hizo un chequeo mínimo

-no parecen tener nada-dijo, al instante Jack bufó

-eso es lo que les venimos diciendo, no estuvimos en el accidente-mi padre lo fulminó con la mirada

-pero estuvieron centímetros del mismo-rodé los ojos

-ya podemos irnos, no me gustan los hospitales-Jack tomó mi mano entre las suyas y les dio un leve apretón

-tranquila pequeña ya nos vamos-me sonrió dulcemente

Algo que jamás verías en el rostro de Jack es una sonrisa ya que él es una persona fría, distante y sin sentimientos que no le importa el sufrimiento de la humanidad al contrario le daba igual. Al pasar de los años en el que nos fuimos conociendo él poco a poco fue rompiendo esa máscara de insensibilidad pero solo lo hacía cuando yo estaba a su lado, le daba igual si el mundo se estuviera destruyendo y sufriendo en agonía, para él nada era importante exceptuando yo. Suena algo presuntuoso pero esa la realidad.

-ya me puedo llevar a los muchachos a casa-sonreí ante lo que dijo "muchachos"

Como mencioné Charlie no le agradaba para nada Jack pero algo debía de reconocerle era que él siempre estaba a mi lado intentado hacerme sentir mejor y siempre estaba para protegerme.

-sí, solo deja que descansen-mi padre asintió

Mi padre firmó nuestros papeles, Charlie había sido nombrado "tutor" de Jack según lo que me comentó él mismo, y nos dirigimos a la salida pero cuando íbamos saliendo vimos a la rubia y al de patética mentira hablando con el doctor. Cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia callaron, Jack solo los ignoró.

-ah, muero de hambre-Jack se sobó el estómago

-iremos a comer algo-le sugerí yo y mi padre asintió

-yo tengo que regresar al trabajo-miró a Jack-muchacho cuídala-él asintió

-padre podemos conversar unos minutos-Charlie asintió, no me importaba que los vampiros seguían observándonos

-y este es el momento incómodo donde el muchacho apuesto tiene su retirada-reí ante su comentario

-adelántate-él asintió

-dime de qué quieres hablar-como siempre directo al grano

-lo que sucede es que Jack se está quedando solo y…-él alzó una ceja sabiendo por dónde iba el asunto

-bella…-le hice la mejor cara de perrito a medio morir

-está bien…-suspiró en derrota

-gracias, papi-chillé emocionada mientras lo abrazaba

-pero cuando llegue Ariel, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-yo le sonreí

-ahí veremos donde lo ubicamos-él suspiró

-ven vamos a comer-asentí emocionada

El viaje de ida a un restaurante cercano fue muy tranquilo, exceptuando una que otra broma por parte de Jack acerca de los vampiros o del clima "perfecto" del pueblo.

Al caer la noche, Charlie había arreglado algo el cuarto de huéspedes que teníamos en casa. Sí había un cuarto extra en mi casa pero este era usado de bodega por mi padre.

-buenas noches-me despedí de ambos hombres que veían entretenidos aquel partido sin sentido para mí

Aquella noche fue un sueño lleno de pesadillas en donde el chico de respuesta patética era el monstruo sediento por mi sangre y a él se le sumaba toda su familia vegetariana.

A la mañana siguiente le comenté mi "lindo" sueño, nótese el sarcasmo, a Jack quien moría de risa por aquel sueño mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Cuando llegamos al instituto fuimos de nuevo el centro de atención, exceptuando que esta vez se debía al auto del que bajábamos. Sí, Jack había pedido a comidamente que le trajeran un auto. Lo quería matar solo hasta ayer tenía un auto de los años, no sé, para que llegue al instituto en auto clásico. El auto era un shelby cobra negro gt 500.

-esto es saber llegar con estilo-bufé

-prefiero mi auto-él sonrió

-ya no te quejes-me decía mientras tomaba mi mano

Las clases pasaron con normalidad aquel día exceptuando a la hora de biología cuando nos dieron la gran "noticia" que haríamos unas pruebas de sangre, con nuestra propia sangre, yo no sabía qué hacer así que recurrí al único engaño posible fingir un desmayo.

-no le gusta el olor de la sangre-fue la excusa de Jack mientras me sacaba del laboratorio

-gracias-le susurré una vez que nos habíamos alejado del lugar

-hay que llevarte a enfermería para cubrir todo-asentí

Fuimos a enfermería y me dieron un algodón con alcohol y Jack le dijo que solo necesitaba salir al patio a tomar aire para que se me pasara el mareo. Nos sentamos en las bancas del patio.

-¿qué hacemos ahora?-él sonrió para luego desviar la mirada

-me tengo que ir-susurró, no pude evitar suspirar

-llegarás para la cena-asintió mientras depositaba un casto beso en mi coronilla

-te paso a recoger-asentí mientras lo veía alejarse

Me quedé en aquel inmenso patio observando las ramas de los árboles moverse, inhalaba para dejar que el aire se cole por todo mi cuerpo relajando cada músculo.

-veo que a ti tampoco te gusta el olor de la sangre-dijo una suave voz a mi espalda, di un leve respingo

-no-fue mi única respuesta mientras seguía observando el panorama

-y tú amigo-su voz sonó algo molesta

-tuvo que irse-me alcé de hombros restándole importancia

-veo que son muy apegados-asentí mientras sonreía

-él es alguien muy especial para mí-en estos momentos era mi soporte

-ya te sientes un poco mejor-decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-algo-le respondía mientras giraba mi rostro y lo observaba

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro unos segundos, como queriendo leer el alma del otro. Cuando me empezaba a sentir algo incómoda por aquella pesada mirada, no dudé en desviarla.

-fue un milagro que nada les sucediera ayer-asentí

-sí, no era nuestro turno de morir-sentí como él se tensaba a mi lado

-morir…-lo escuché susurrar

Luego de unos minutos empezamos a entablar una amena conversa, no me pregunten cómo, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Hablamos de distintos temas sobre nuestros gustos, disgustos, nuestra vida y lo que anhelamos en un futuro.

-no lo sé, jamás me he detenido a pensar sobre ello-le respondí siendo sincera ya que con mi trabajo no podía pensar en nada de eso. Un día puedo estar aquí riendo y disfrutando y al día siguiente puedo estar rodeada de muerte y sangre.

-no has pensado en tus estudios en la universidad, casarte algún día-no pude evitar sentir aquel dolor en mi pecho

¿Casarme? Había dicho, claro que lo había considerado muchas veces pero luego de perder a dos de los hombres que más has amado sobre la faz de la tierra y que él último haya muerto por tú culpa, todo sueño de matrimonio se había desvanecido.

-no lo sé, quizás muera mañana, uno no tiene comprada la vida-sonreí mirando al cielo-yo intento vivir el día a día como si fuera el último porque no me quiero arrepentir de no haber hecho ciertas cosas porque no tuve tiempo suficiente-él asintió

Nuestra charla se extendió un poco más hasta casi la hora del almuerzo. Nos fuimos juntos a la cafetería y de nuevo fui el centro de atención, no solo de todos los adolescentes sino también de su familia.

-creo que no le agrado a tú familia-le dije medio en broma y medio en serio

-no lo creo-fue su respuesta mientras nos dirigíamos a retirar nuestra comida

-almuerza con nosotros-fue la inesperada invitación de la pixie

-claro-le sonreí tímidamente mientras era halaba hacia la mesa

-miren les presento a Isabella Swan-Alice me trataba con tanta familiaridad como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida

-solo bella-les sonreí

-estos son Alice-Edward me presentó a la pixie ya que yo solo la conocía pero ella no a mí

-Jasper Hale-señalando a un chico apuesto, con mirada extraña y adolorida, cabello castaño y ojos dorados

-Rosalie Hale-señalándome a una rubia despampanante, mirada desafiante y arrogante y ojos dorados

-Emmett Cullen-él era un muchacho sumamente musculoso, cabello negro, mirada traviesa y ojos dorados

Asentí a cada uno y les regalé mi mejor sonrisa, mientras me sentaba a lado de Edward y un tenso silencio se formaba en aquella mesa. Que solo era roto por el masticar de mi manzana.

-y bien bella, ¿ya te has adaptado al instituto?-preguntó la pixie

-sí, aquí es un lugar muy agradable-la misma frase que repetía siempre que me mudaba

-y tú amigo-la voz de ella también sonaba algo molesta cuando se refería a Jack

-Jack-sonreí-él también aunque no le gusta mucho la idea de estudiar-volví a sonreír. Yo sabía perfectamente que odiaba estar rodeado de tantos adolescentes llenos de hormonas, él prefería la soledad. Esto todo lo hacía era por mí.

-sí, nos hemos percatado-susurró el de cara adolorida

-pero y sus padres-preguntó la pixie de nuevo

-oh, ellos viajan mucho-no pude evitar sonreír ante aquella mentira-y como mi padre conoce a sus padres, ellos le dieron la tutoría de Jack a mi padre así como lo dejaron a su cuidado-

El resto del almuerzo pasó en un incómodo silencio. A veces los veía picar su comida-por lo menos intenten parecer más humanos-pensaba mientras engullía mi sándwich. De repente el sonar de mi celular rompió el silencio.

-disculpen-decía mientras tomaba mi celular

-hola bella-saludaba alegremente Ariel

-hola Ariel-sonreía-¿cómo has estado?-escuché una risita

-mejor que tú, sí-eso me confundió un poco

-¿por qué dices eso?-otra risita-

-sé que Jack Ripper-reí ante el apellido que había escogido mi amigo-está en tú casa-

-¿y?-le pregunté

-oh, ya sabes él no es alguien que pueda estar tranquilo por mucho tiempo-en eso tenía razón

-bueno tienes razón, pero hasta ahora se ha mantenido al margen-escuché una risita

-por ¿cuánto tiempo será eso?-suspiré

-el suficiente-le respondí enviándole mi indirecta

-ya veo-suspiró-por lo menos te está haciendo compañía-su voz sonaba preocupada

-ajá-fue mi escueta respuesta, del otro lado de la línea escuchaba un bufido

-Isabella…-sonaba su voz de "autoridad" pero sabía que conmigo no funcionaba no por nada era más "vieja" que él

-no uses esa voz de autoridad conmigo, jovencito-lo regañé y pude escuchar su suave risa

-sonaste como a abuelita-reí con él

-tonto-reí, él sabía cómo alegrarme el día

-espero que se sepa comportar o sino…-rodé los ojos

-o sino nada-le regañé-además no tienes nada que reclamar no estás aquí-le acusé

-bella…-bufé

-nada de "bella"-enfaticé mi nombre intentando imitarlo

-no me piensas decir absolutamente nada-su risita habitual resonó en mi oído

-no-bufé molesta

-¿por qué?-ya me estaba empezando a preocupar él siempre me contaba sus misiones

-no puedo-bufé molesta

-¿por qué no puedes?-le pregunté

-porque no-ok sus respuestas me estaban empezando a poner de los nervios

-¡awww!-exclamé molesta

-lo siento princesa pero por ahora no puedo decirte nada-sonreí ante el "por ahora"

-ya veo-suspiré-como sea ¿cuándo te veo?-escuché un suspiro

-creo que esto me va a tomar mucho tiempo-fruncí el entrecejo

-explica el "mucho"-enfaticé lo último

-bella, no sé cuando acabe lo que tengo que hacer-rodé los ojos

-está bien, no preguntaré más-sonreí

-y ¿qué tal las clases?-pensaba que contestarle mientras sentía aquellas miradas sobre mí

-bien, nada bueno que mencionar-le contesté sincera

-supe que estuviste involucrada en un accidente-su voz sonaba con tono de acusación

-nada me sucedió-escuché un suspiro del otro lado

-Jack estaba a tú lado-eso sonó más como afirmación que como pregunta

-ya sabes él es mi amuleto de la buena suerte-una risita sarcástica se escuchó

-aja-rodé los ojos

-y que tal los chicos-en serio me estaba preguntando eso

-nada en especial-le contesté sincera

-¿en serio?-ya veo que se mantenía informado

-no, nada-intentaba que dejara de hablar

-mentirosa-me acusó

-como sea, estás interrumpiendo mi hora del almuerzo-sonreí

-bueno, ya en la noche hablamos-suspiré

-esperaré tú llamada-

-ok-y colgamos

Mi mente divagó unos breves minutos mientras intentaba pensar qué podía estarle llevando tanto tiempo. También el por qué no me quiso contar nada de su misión, jamás hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros y esto me estaba empezando a dar mala espina.

-¿ocurre algo, bella?-la voz cantarina de Alice me atrajo hacia la realidad

-no nada-le sonreí

El resto del almuerzo se desarrolló con algunas preguntas que Alice me hacía acerca de mi vida, actividades y mi pasado. Le conté las mismas cosas que le había dicho a su hermano. Podía notar al chico de mirada adolorida que ponía todo su esfuerzo para no saltarse sobre mí y drenarme-¡pobre iluso!-era lo que pensé mientras lo veía contenerse.

El olor de mi sangre era como un afrodisiaco para los vampiros ya que les deba poder pero había un alto precio que pagar y eso era mi muerte ya que si un vampiro prueba una sola gota de mi sangre, ese vampiro va a querer más y por ende no va a poder parar.

Las clases siguientes se fueron volando. Aprendí que Alice era una compradora compulsiva por las compras, Rosalie era una persona arrogante que solo le importaba a sí misma y su belleza. Emmett era un niño grande atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente, era muy divertido y amistoso. Jasper era alguien serio y sin mucho que decir o eso era lo que me dio a entender. Edward era alguien interesante con el que podría hablar de cualquier tema y jamás aburrirme.

-veo que has hecho nuevos amigos-me molestó Jack mientras me alejaba de los Cullen

-tonto-fue lo que respondí mientras me subía a su auto

Los meses volvieron a pasar y mi relación con los Cullen fue creciendo, así como mi atracción hacia el vampiro llamado Edward Cullen y eso era algo que no me podía permitir.

-te gusta-me acusó Jack

-no-le respondí de inmediato mientras giraba mi rostro

-mírame y respóndame mirándome a los ojos-no quería mirarlo porque si lo hacía descubriría que estoy mintiendo

-no me gusta-le decía mientras tomaba la perilla e intentar bajar del auto pero su mano me detuvo

-bella…-usó aquella voz acusatoria, suspiré y giré para mirarlo

-sí, me gusta-suspiré frustrada-contento-le decía mientras bajaba del auto y escuchaba una pequeña risita proveniente de él

-sí, no sé porque intentas engañarme si te conozco mejor que tú misma-lo fulminé con la mirada

El sonido de mi celular me distrajo de no decirle una que otra verdad. Cuando leí la pantalla de mi celular no pude evitar sonreír.

-otro mensaje de Jacob-asentí

-no me agrada ese tipo-reí en voz baja

-nadie te agrada-fue mi respuesta

-solo tú-suspiré mientras le respondía

Estos últimos meses mi amistad con Jacob se había estado reafirmando, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que yo le gustaba. A pesar de eso me llevaba bien con él aunque a Jack no le agradara eso.

-tienes amistades desagradables-dijo cuando íbamos pasando alado de los Cullen y yo les sonreía

-Jack…-él se detuvo y tomó mi mano entre las suyas

Me miró por unos segundos y no pude evitar dar un leve brinquillo de susto y sorpresa. Él me observaba preocupado y yo no sabía que decirle o responderle.

-tranquilo-fue mi respuesta y él me fulminó con la mirada mientras me alaba a su lado

-no lo voy a estar-me respondió con aquel tono carente de emociones que me recordaba su "yo pasado"

-Jack…-intenté usar mi mejor voz conciliador pero no funcionó porque ni siquiera me miró

-no dejaré que nadie te lastime-fue su respuesta mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros casilleros

Las clases dieron su comienzo mientras yo intentaba tranquilizar a Jack pero nada funcionaba. La hora de biología solo podía empeorar las cosas y todas las clases que compartía con Edward.

-ven, vamos a almorzar afuera-me dijo de sopetón mientras me alejaba de Edward

Tomamos nuestras bandejas de comido y nos dirigimos al patio. Hoy era de esos días raros donde solo estaba nublado y no caía ni una sola gota de agua.

-Jack…-lo llamé pero él solo se concentraba en su comida

-no me hables…-suspiré, sabía que estaba molesto pero no pensé que fuera para tanto

-Jack…-volví a llamarlo pero él solo me observó por unos segundos y aquellos hermosos ojos azules se transformaron en unos negros como el carbón y él me desvió la mirada. No dudé en tomar su mano entre las mías y darles un leve apretón.

-no dejaré que nadie te lastime-volvió a repetir

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba siendo paranoico pero si algo me llegase a suceder, Jack se volvería a perder en aquellos túneles de obscuridad, dolor y miseria. Él estaba acostumbrado a vivir de aquella manera pero hubo un tiempo en el que muchas veces soñó que alguien lo sacaba de ese sitio pero al ser él quien es y tener el trabajo que tenía, nadie se iba a preocupar por él. Cuando nos conocimos es verdad que nos odiábamos pero él me decía que yo era la única que no lo miraba de manera despectiva bueno yo y _él._

-no te dejaré-él me observó unos minutos y habiendo recuperado su tono de ojos normal y sonriéndome

-gracias-asentí

Estuvimos charlando de cosas sin sentido, era solo para alejar aquel mal sabor de boca. También le comenté que estaba preocupada por Ariel ya que casi no tenía noticias de él pero Jack me dijo que no me preocupara que él se sabía cuidar solito.

Cuando regresamos del almuerzo Edward intentó acercárseme pero negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino tomada de la mano de Jack, me dolió la cara de decepción del vampiro pero por ahora mi prioridad era la estabilidad emocional de mi amigo.

Algunos días más volvieron a pasar y recibí algunas invitaciones a un baile que se iba a dar en el instituto, rechacé todas y cada una de las invitaciones ya que no me interesaba ir a esos tipos de eventos pero una idea vaga cruzó mi mente-"si Edward me invitara quizás asistiría"-pero luego desechaba aquella idea.

-bella quisieras ir con nosotros a comprar los vestidos-preguntó Ángela

-claro-le sonreí

Aquel día estaba soleado, por eso nos encontrábamos en el patio para recibir algo de los rayos UB en nuestra piel.

Ángela era una chica muy dulce, tímida y confiable. Era la única de todos los humanos en los que podía decir "es una amiga". No sentía sentimientos negativos en ella al contrario, sentía buenos sentimientos. Además de eso sentía una gran poder atrapado dentro de su ser y que demandaba con ser usado y puesto a prueba. Ya le había comentado esto a Jack, quien extrañamente se llevaba bien con Ángela para molestia de Ben que era el chico que estaba interesado en aquella adolescente, él me dijo que también podía sentir aquel poder pero no sabía cómo hacerlo explotar sin mencionarle sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Él al igual que yo no queríamos que ella se viera involucrada en este caótico mundo en el que nosotros estábamos metidos.

Tenían pensado hablar con ella, si llegase a ocurrir algo en el que necesitasen su ayuda, y decirle qué era lo ella era en realidad y cómo ellos podían ayudarla.

La hora del almuerzo había acabado, los Cullen no se aparecieron aquel día lo que era lógico, y se dirigió al resto de sus clases. Le comentó a Jack que ese día iría con las chicas y él la miró de soslayo.

-tranquilo, no me va a suceder nada-él suspiró y asintió


	4. El ataque

******Hola chicas me alegra que les esté gustando la historia... y en contestación a una duda...la historia como verán se sitúa en Twilight pero con ciertos cambios como se darán cuenta...he copiado escenas y guiones de la película pero tb he agregado escenas extras y cambiado algunas otras cosas... la historia llega hasta luna nueva cuando Edward deja a bella en aquel bosque y empiezo a relatar desde the vampires diares cuarta temporada...**  


**Capítulo 3**

**El ataque**

Se fueron en el auto de Jessica, bella ya le había avisado a su padre de que llegaría algo tarde. En el camino fueron conversando de cosas banales y claro las preguntas que últimamente habían surgido en el instituto ¿qué clase de relación tenía con Edward Cullen? Y la única respuesta, y que era cierta, era que solo eran amigos.

Cuando llegaron a una de las tiendas, cada chica empezó a probarse vestidos exceptuando bella que estaba entretenida leyendo un libro.

-¿qué tal este?-preguntó Jessica y bella le dio la misma respuesta "te queda bien"

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que bella no estaba presente y ella les dijo que tenía que pasar por una librería que estaba interesada en comprar un libro y que pronto volvería.

El libro que quería adquirir era el que contaba las leyendas quileutes, no es que no sabía de qué se trataban, pero había algo que le interesaba averiguar.

Luego de haber caído la noche, bella salió distraídamente de la librería y empezó a caminar por las calles desiertas para luego observar como los mismos tipos, que cuando las chicas se habían estando probando los vestidos y habían salido a pedir opinión de bella justo habían pasado y habían dicho cosas pervertidas, no dudó en encaminarse por otro lado.

Después de unos tropiezos más se vio rodeada por aquellos tipos y cada quien tenía la mirada más perversa y lujuriosa que el otro, bella sabía perfectamente bien que si no hacía algo las cosas iban a terminar muy mal para ella.

-chicos por favor no quiero problemas-intentaba distraerlos

-nosotros solo queremos diversión-bella sentía repulsión por aquellos tipos

Cuando un tipo la tenía acorralada el chillar de unas llantas los distrajo a todos lo suficiente como para que bella se alejara y viera bajar del auto a un furioso Edward que les lanzaba su mejor mirada de depredador.

-bella, ¡súbete al auto!-bella temía por la vida de aquellos miserables tipos. Sí, habían intentado violarla pero de todos modos aún eran seres humanos.

-Edward…-llamó ella pero él no le prestaba atención por la mente del vampiro solo quería correr y arrancarles el corazón a ellos

-sube al auto-bella asintió pero se percató de que uno de ellos había cogido un fierro y atacó a Edward. El fierro al instante de entrar en contacto con la piel de Edward se partió por la mitad.

Dio un pequeño chillido cuando vio que uno de los tipos se acercó a ella velozmente pero enseguida fue interceptado por Edward cuyas facciones solo mostraban las de un felino acorralando a su presa.

-¡aléjate de ella!-gruñó el tipo huyó

-vámonos-ordenó Edward

Bella al subirse al auto dio un último vistazo a aquellos chicos antes de negar con la cabeza. Sus vidas iban a terminar muy mal si seguían en aquellos pasos.

Al entrar al auto, Edward pisó el acelerador a fondo y emprendió camino a un punto incierto en las calles de aquel lugar. Bella solo se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad mientras miraba por la ventana y sostenía en sus manos el libro.

-¡distráeme!-le había dicho de repente el vampiro

-¿por qué?-preguntó ella

-de lo contrario regresaré y les arrancaré la cabeza-bella suspiró

-no puedes hacer eso-"y tampoco te dejaría" culminó el pensamiento en su cabeza

-puedo, no sabes las cosas sucias y perversas que estaban pensando…-bella lo miró de reojo

-¿tú, sí?-esto pareció sorprenderlo pero recuperó la compostura

-es fácil saberlo por aquellas miradas que te lanzaban-"no sabes mentirme" pensó bella

-como sea, deberías dejar de conducir así podrías ocasionar un accidente-él rió

-tranquila-ella dirigió su mirada hacia la calle

-¿dónde te ibas a encontrar con tus amigas?-ella pensó

-en la "bella Italia"-recordó el nombre del restaurante y él asintió

El resto del viaje fue en un incómodo silencio hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

-bella-dijo Ángela al ver a su amigo y sonrió con picardía mientras veía a Edward

-lo lamento, me quedé conversando con Edward-mintió

-oh, ya veo-Jessica miraba a ambos

-creo que sería bueno que bella comiera algo-sugirió Edward y bella lo observó interrogativa

-sí, creo que sería lo mejor-apoyó bella

-bueno nos vemos mañana en el instituto-se despidieron ambas, bella pudo darse cuenta de que ambas iban cotilleando ella solo pudo rodar los ojos

Al entrar al restaurante y pedir una mesa para dos, bella no pudo evitar sentir cierta antipatía por la camarera que prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada a Edward y que ignoraba por completo la presencia de bella.

-el servicio es muy bueno aquí-dijo con sarcasmo, él no pudo evitar sonreír

Luego de pedir de cenar, bella y Edward intercambiaron miradas y él suspiró.

-no puedo creer que estés tan tranquila luego de eso-ella se alzó de hombros. Había vivido y visto cosas más horribles que un intento de violación

-aún no puedo creer yo que me hallas encontrado-ella lo miró-¿me estabas siguiendo?-

-no, solo pasaba por ahí-"patética excusa" pensó

-sí y de casualidad pensaste "oh, pasará justo por ese callejón"-ironizó

-bella…-pero ella negó

-dime la verdad-aunque ya la sabía, bueno la parte de que él era un vampiro pero quería saber si él tenía un interés amoroso por ella

-sí-él la observó

-¿sí, qué?-le preguntó

-sí, te estaba siguiendo-lejos de inquietarle esa respuesta la emocionó

-¿por qué?-quería saber aquello

-porque estaba preocupado por ti-ella sonrió por aquella respuesta

-¿por qué?-volvió a preguntar justo cuando él le iba a responder su comida había llegado

-¿puedes leer las mentes?-le hizo otra pregunta

-sí-ella suspiró y pregunto como si nada aunque ya sabía la respuesta a aquello

-o sea que puedes leer mi mente-en su mente sonrió ante la inocencia de su voz fingida

-no, puedo leer la mente de todos los que se encuentran en este lugar-giró un poco su rostro

-dinero…-mirando a un tipo sentado en un taburete mientras hablaba por celular

-sexo-observando a otro mientras hablaba animadamente con una rubia

-dinero….-este fue el caso de una señora regordeta

-gato…-esto me causó gracia al ver como el tipo suspiraba

-y luego tú, nada-su cara daba gracia-es frustrante-claro que jamás iba a poder llegar a mis pensamientos

-debe haber algo mal con mi cerebro-bromeé y él sonrió

-bella te dijo que puedo leer las mentes y me preguntas que si hay algo malo contigo-sonreí

-soy rara-él rió para luego poner una mueca de dolor

-¿qué ocurre?-le pregunté preocupada

-ya no tengo la fuerza necesaria para mantenerme alejado de ti-mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad

-entonces no lo hagas-por su rostro pasaron un sinfín de emociones

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos largos minutos para luego cada quien internarse en sus propios pensamientos. No podía pensar en nada más que mi corazón latía desbocadamente por aquel vampiro de mirada intensa y pálido rostro. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me gritaba que esto estaba mal, que iba en contra de todo lo que yo soy y represento pero como dicen por ahí "el amor no ve ni color de piel, clase social ni nada" eso es lo que me sucedía en estos momentos.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio mortal en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y eso era que le agradecía ya que mi cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos.

En el transcurso de regreso a mi casa, él había puesto muy alta la calefacción y ya me estaba empezando a morir de calor.

-creo que ya entré en calor-le dije mientras alargaba mi mano e iba a pagar la calefacción pero creo que él pensó lo mismo ya que también acercó su mano y nuestras manos hicieron contacto y su fría piel entró en contacto con mi cálida piel

-tú mano está tan fría-no pude evitar decirle mientras veía como él se aferraba más al volante, me daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a romperlo

Dentro del carro se presentó un tenso ambiente que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Claro que yo ya sabía cuál era la temperatura de él, que no se alimentaba solo de sangre de animal y todas las cosas que implicaban el vampirismo, quería decirle que todo estaba bien que yo ya sabía qué era él pero no podía, tenía que pasar a ser la ingenua humana que pensaba que vivía en un mundo lleno de humanos en el que los monstruos de cuentos y películas son solo ficción y que jamás vivirían entre nosotros. ¡Qué irónico! Pensaba ya que los vampiros no son los verdaderos monstruos que habitan entre los humanos hay criaturas mucho pero mucho más perversas y sangrientas que ellos, que solo viven del sufrimiento de la humanidad.

-whao, ¿qué sucedió?-dije mientras veía sirenas en el a cerramiento

-mi padre está aquí-vi la camioneta de Charlie y aquel escalofrío recorrió por toda mi columna vertebral

-¿puedes detenerte?-le pedí

-ese es el carro de mi padre-me dijo mientras se estacionaba y ambos bajábamos del auto, yo con mi libro en mano.

-¿qué hace aquí?-se preguntó. Claro que yo ya sabía el por qué él estaba aquí.

-Carlisle, ¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Edward a su padre mientras bajaba por las escaleras

-encontraron a Waylon Forge en su bote-decía mientras descendía las escaleras

-acabo de examinar su cuerpo-sentí una opresión en mi pecho

-¿murió?-aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, el médico asintió

-¿cómo?-pregunté inocentemente

-un ataque animal-sí, claro si se le puede llamar a esos monstruos "animales"

-¿el mismo que atacó al guardia de seguridad en Mason?-claramente podía ver como Edward y Carlisle intercambiaban miradas

-probablemente-sí, claro pensé

-se está acercando al pueblo-mi voz sonaba algo molesta

-bella deberías entrar. Waylon era amigo de tú padre-sí, intenten deshacerse de la "tonta" humana para que no empiece a indagar sobre esto. También sentía algo de pena por mi padre pero sabía que él se encontraba bien.

-ok-le respondí mientras subía las escaleras

-nos vemos luego-le decía a Edward mientras abría la puerta

Al entrar a aquel sitio aquella corriente fría atravesó de nuevo mi columna vertebral y no pude evitar sentir rabia y repulsión por aquellos seres que se atrevían a lastimar y asesinar a gente inocente.

-hola, Charlie-le decía mientras me acercaba a él y dejaba el libro encima del escritorio en el que Charlie estaba.

-hola, bella-giró su rostro mientras examinaba el mío

-bella…-yo negué, mientras sentía como se alejaban los vampiros

-no hay discusión sobre esto-él suspiró

-no puedes intervenir-yo negué

-no me pidas eso, Charlie-negaba

-no voy a permitir que lastimen a más gente y si llegan a lastimarte a ti-él acarició mi rostro

-sé protegerme-yo bufé

-eres humano-él rió

-bella no he estado en el negocio por poco tiempo-rodé los ojos

-pero…-él negó

-no puedes-lo fulminé con la mirada

-Charlie ya están en Forks, que tengo que quedarme con los brazos cruzados y ver como matan a más gente inocente-él suspiró

-no creo que quieran hablar pacíficamente-yo suspiré

-no lo sé, no sé si ya habrán enviado a alguien y si es así no habrá vuelta atrás-él se paró del asiento y me abrazó

-hija no puedes hacer nada, tus manos están atadas mientras no te den órdenes-yo lo abracé

-no creo que al enviarme a este pueblo haya sido una coincidencia-_él_ nunca hace eso

-bella…-suspiré

-de acuerdo no haré nada pero si aumentan más las víctimas…-él asintió

-solo deja que se vayan de este pueblo y que se encarguen los que se tengan que encargar-yo suspiré

-de acuerdo-acepté a regañadientes

Agarré mi libro y nos fuimos del lugar no sin antes haber visto como se llevaban el cadáver de aquella pobre alma y aquel dolor en mi pecho volvió, no pude evitar sentir tristeza.

Cuando llegamos a casa le preparé algo ligero a Charlie y luego se fue a dormir. Aquella noche me entretuve leyendo algunas páginas de aquel libro que contaba con muchas historias interesantes, no solo se enfocaban en los "fríos" sino en otras que involucraban a otras cosas sobrenaturales pero claro lo que todo el mundo primero lee es sobre los vampiros e ignoran lo que realmente deberían temer.

Indagué más sobre los "fríos" en google y casi tenían toda la información sobre ellos. Piel fría, se alimentan de sangre, súper fuerza y velocidad, "inmortalidad" y belleza exquisita. Claro que encontrabas cualquier cantidad de mitos sobre ellos, unas eran extremadamente acertadas y otras daban mucha gracia.

Los humanos tienen una gran imaginación en lo que a vampiros y hombres lobo concierna. De lo que si algunos pueden estar seguros es que parte de todo mito algo es cierto.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con todas mis energías recargadas y con una sola cosa en la cabeza "hoy enfrentaría a Edward" y haría que él mismo revele su identidad a mí con las "locas" conclusiones que había llegado debido a que él mismo se había expuesto a sí mismo.

-hoy pienso enfrentar a Edward-solté de repente y pude ver como ambos hombres me observaban

-¿de qué estás hablando bella?-me preguntó mi padre

-no puedes decirle que ya sabes lo que es sin exponerte-le sonreí

-él mismo se ha expuesto-ambos me miraron confundidos, dudé en contarles sobre mi casi violación pero no tenía más remedio. Al terminar mi relato ambos ardían en rabia.

-cuando los atrape…-susurró mi padre

-ya déjalos-ambos me fulminaron con la mirada y yo me alcé de hombros

-el caso es que Edward mismo se expuso y yo como toda buena observadora que soy me fijé en "pequeños"-haciendo comillas en el aire en eso-y saqué mis propias conclusiones-

Ambos me miraban con la una ceja levantaba y discutimos unos minutos más pero como siempre yo me salía con las mías y seguimos desayunando mientras escuchaba que iban a atrapar aquellos malnacidos.

-bella estás segura que quieres avanzar en todo esto-me preguntó inseguro Jack mientras llegábamos al instituto

-sí-le regalé mi mejor sonrisa

Al bajarme de su auto busqué con la mirada los autos de los Cullen que poco a poco empezaron a llegar y se empezaban a bajar aquellos imponentes vampiros. Me acomodé mi mochila mientras miraba intensamente a Edward y le hacía señas para que se acercara.

-tenemos que hablar-le dije con voz fuerte y clara, él simplemente asintió

Jack me echó una última mirada de preocupación yo solo le sonreí. Me fui alejando de la multitud de curiosos y me encaminé hacia el bosque para poder tener una charla sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Sentía los pasos de Edward detrás de mí y en ningún momento miré hacia atrás. Mi corazón latía con fuerza que casi podía pensar que quería salirse de mi pecho. No le temía, por supuesto que no, temía que…la verdad no sé a qué le temía.

-eres increíblemente rápido y fuerte. Tú piel es fría y pálida como el hielo. Tus ojos cambian de color y a veces hablas como si fueras de otra época. Nunca tomas ni bebes nada, no sales en días soleados-esas eran las conclusiones que cualquier humano racional llegaría si se fijara un poco más y dejara de concentrarse en solo la belleza que poseen

-¿qué edad tienes?-podía sentir claramente su respiración en mi cuello a pesar de que sabía que no necesitaba respirar

-17-eso era obvio

-¿cuánto hace que tienes 17 años?-eso era lo que quería saber

-hace mucho-fue su escueta respuesta

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y de nuevo aquel escalofrío. Mi corazón martillaba a una velocidad increíble, podía sentir claramente como la sangre bombeaba a través de mi cuerpo. Aquel temor volvió a surgir…

-sé lo que eres-le solté, esperando a que diga algo

-dilo-exigió

-en voz alta-su voz sonaba un poco más fuerte

-dilo-volvió a exigir

-vampiro-dije como si nada

-¿tienes miedo?-preguntó con voz intimidante que si hubiese sido cualquier humana me hubiese asustado pero como dije he visto peores cosas en toda mi vida

-no-le respondí mientras me giraba para encararlo

-entonces pregúntame algo básico, ¿qué comemos?-pensaba que con esa pose y voz de vampiro malo me iba asustar estaba muy equivocado

-no me lastimarás-fue mi conclusión pero al parecer no le agradó ya que sus ojos mostraron algo de furia y de repente me vi siendo arrastrada por él

-¿a dónde vamos?-le pregunté algo sorprendida por el cambio brusco de acontecimientos

-a la cima, más allá de las nubes. Tienes que ver mi apariencia a la luz del sol-eso me tomó por sorpresa y algo más sorprendente pasó me tomó por el brazo y me puso en su espalda a penas si me dio tiempo de sujetarme bien mientras sentía como él corría a una velocidad increíble, yo solo podía sentirme como si volara

Sabía que él no era del tipo de vampiro que al exponerse al sol moriría incinerados, no era del tipo de vampiro algo "especial" es como solemos llamarlos. Son la burla de alguno de mis hermanos ya que lo que les sucede a los de su especie hacen quedar en burla a los vampiros en general.

-es por esto que no nos mostramos a la luz de sol-me dijo mientras me bajaba "delicadamente"-nótese el sarcasmo-al piso y veía como se desabrochaba la camisa y exponía al sol y he ahí el por qué son el hazme reír de algunos de mis hermanos

-la gente sabría que somos diferentes-lo escuché decir mientras veía como se exponía al sol

-esto es lo que soy-brillaba, sí brillaba

-son como diamantes-aquello era algo como decirlo "gracioso" sí, pero otra parte de mí pensó lo contrario

-eres hermoso-solté de repente y vi como él reí con sorna

-¿hermoso?-me preguntaba mientras se alejaba del sol y se arreglaba la camisa

-esta es la piel de un asesino-decía mientras se alejaba de mí

-soy un asesino-me dijo

-no te creo-le respondí segura de mí misma aunque mi conciencia me estuviera reprimiendo

-porque tú crees una mentira-me sentía como una niña siendo regañada

-es un camuflaje-me decía mientras giraba y me enfrentaba

-soy el predador más peligroso del mundo-"mentira" pensé

-todo en mí es una invitación. Mi voz, mi cara inclusive mi aroma-se burló-como si necesitara de todo eso-en un dos por tres había desaparecido de mi misma y si hubiese sido un humano común no lo hubiese podido seguir con mi vista

-como si pudieras huir de mí-gritó mientras caía sobre una rama

-como si pudieras vencerme-giré mi rostro mientras veía como arrancaba un árbol pequeño y lo arrojaba hacia el otro lado mientras se estrellaba contra unas rocas

-estoy diseñado para matar-intentó intimidarme

-no me importa-en serio dónde había ido mi cordura

-he matado a muchos-en estos momentos era donde mi conciencia me gritaba que parara

-no me importa-volví a decir mientras aquella vocecita era ahogada por mi lado irracional

-quería matarte-aquel miedo irracional volvió a invadirme

-en mi vida he ansié tanto por la sangre humana-he aquí mi peor temor

-confío en ti-y era cierto ya que de lo contrario las cosas podrían salir muy mal. Veía como se acercaba a mi rostro y con una de sus manos heladas tocaba mi mejilla

-no lo hagas-aquellas palabras hizo brincar de alegría a mi conciencia que me dijera que le hiciera caso

-aquí estoy, confío en ti-le decía mientras me intentaba acercar más pero él se alejaba

Yo estaba completamente excitada y emocionada, sabía perfectamente que todo esto podía acabar muy mal no solo para él sino para mí también ya que me estaba metiendo en terrenos que no debería y lejos de importarme me tenía extasiada.

-mi familia, somos diferente a otros como nosotros-sí ya sabía ese dato

-solo cazamos animales. Aprendimos a controlar nuestra sed. Pero eres tú, tú aroma-hizo una pausa-es como una droga para mí. Eres como mi marca propia de heroína-su voz sonaba seductora

Me acerqué a él que estaba encima de unas ramas, mientras que yo estaba en el suelo, pero para mi suerte había unas protuberancias del árbol y pude pararme encima de ellas y poder quedar cara a cara con Edward.

-¿por qué me odiabas tanto cuando nos conocimos?-también sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta o al menos eso pienso

-te odiaba-hizo una pausa-pero solo por hacer que te quisiera tanto-mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría

Era cierto que ya nos hablábamos y todo, pero jamás le había confrontado el hecho de que sentía tanta hostilidad el primer día que nos conocíamos. Habíamos hecho como borrón y cuenta nueva.

-aún no se si pueda controlarme-"quisiera que puedas controlarte" pensaba un tanto preocupada

-sé que puedes-le decía mientras me acercaba más y me apoyaba en las ramas en las que él se encontraba

Sonreía internamente mientras veía como él se intentaba alejar de mí como si yo fuese el vampiro y no él. Se alejó hasta unas grandes rocas que estaban cubiertas por pequeñas plantas. Las rocas daban un pequeño paso en donde solo cabían dos personas y dejaba una pequeña distancia, ambas piedras estaban unas enfrente de la otra.

-no puedo leer tú mente. Tienes que decirme lo que estás pensando-me decía mientras me acorralaba contra una de las piedras

-ahora tengo miedo-acepté y pude observar dolor y decepción cruzar por sus ojos

-mejor así-me decía con tristeza mientras se alejaba de mí y apoyaba su cabeza a la otra piedra

-no te temo a ti-le contesté sincera mientras me acercaba

-tengo miedo de perderte-acepté con el corazón en las manos-siento como que vas a desaparecer

-no sabes cuánto hace que esperaba por ti-mi corazón latía rápidamente, lleno de felicidad, melancolía pero sobre todo dicha

-así que el león se enamoró de la oveja-me decía con una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre el lugar donde se hallaba mi corazón que latía desbocadamente

-que oveja tan estúpida-dije seria

-que león tan enfermo y masoquista-sonrió con ironía

Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente contemplándonos para luego alejarnos de ese sitio y sentarnos sobre la hierba y algunas flores mientras empezábamos a conversar de cosas triviales como veníamos haciendo las últimas semanas.

Me invitó a que me recostara sobre el pasto y él hacía lo mismo pero sin perder el contacto visual con el otro. Nos observábamos el uno al otro como. Sentía como si el tiempo en ese preciso momento se hubiese detenido y solo nos encontrábamos los dos solos en este universo. Dentro de mí estaba esa pequeña molestia de que estaba jugando con fuego y que pronto me iba a quemar.

Pasados unos minutos vimos como pequeños rayos solares se filtraban a través de las nubes y le daba de lleno en la cara a Edward y su piel al estar en contacto con los mismos empezaba a brillar.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más en aquel sitio para luego irnos del mismo.

Las clases ya habían empezado, como era obvio, pero nos excusamos diciendo que yo me sentía algo mal y pudimos entrar al resto de las mismas.

Sentía como la familia de Edward me miraba intensamente a la hora del almuerzo las cuales yo evitaba por completo ya que tenía mayores problemas con los que lidiar ahora. Jack me lanzaba aquellas miradas acusatorias.

-Jack…-susurré pero él no volteó a verme siguió hablando con Jessica

-Jack…-volví a llamar pero nada, me hizo sentir mal ya que yo lo quería mucho pero luego iba a hablar con él, no quería que aquel día se arruinara. Todo en este momento era perfecto.

**No olviden dejar su review :D**


	5. Nada es perfecto

**Capítulo 4**

**Nada es perfecto**

Las clases pasaron muy rápidamente y no obtenía ninguna palabra por parte de Jack más que solo miradas acusatorias y malhumoradas. En serio no se que quería que hiciera.

-Jack…-llamé pero él no dignó en mirarme siquiera mientras caminábamos al auto

-¡Jack!-alcé un poco la voz, noté claramente como algunos estudiantes nos observaban incluyendo a los Cullen

-en la casa hablamos-su voz sonaba fría sin sentimientos y eso me hirió

-Jack…-susurré con voz rota, él me ignoró y subió al auto

-súbete-me ordenó, suspiré y me metí al auto no sin antes enviarle una sonrisa a Edward que me regresó con otra

El camino a casa fue en completo silencio y esto me empezaba a molestar y poner los nervios de punta. Prefería que me estuviera lanzando miradas asesinas o retando a que estuviera en completo silencio.

-di algo-le dije molesta

-en casa hablamos-volvió a decirme sin siquiera mirarme

No dije ni una sola palabra más simplemente nos hundimos en aquel odioso silencio. Yo no queriendo dejar que él me vea deprimida me puse mis auriculares y me puse a escuchar música.

-hablemos-le dije una vez llegamos a casa

-hay que esperar que llegue Charlie-lo miré confundida

-¿qué tiene que ver Charlie en todo esto?-él simplemente se alzó de hombros

Suspiré frustrada y me fui a mi habitación a hacer mi tarea mientras intentaba despejar mi mente. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera Jack podría alejarme de Edward, había sufrido mucho por la pérdida de mi gran amor y ahora que estaba empezando a sentir algo por alguien más venía Jack y…

-y ¿qué bella?-me pregunté a mi misma

Él solo se preocupaba por mí-bendita sea mi conciencia-lo sabía perfectamente. Jack solo velaba por mi bienestar como lo ha hecho desde siempre y sabe perfectamente que mi relación con Edward no tenía ni pies ni cabeza pero quería arriesgarme aunque lejos de arriesgar solo mi corazón estaría arriesgando algo mucho pero mucho más preciado.

-ya llegué-escuché decir a mi padre y yo suspiré

-ya bajo-le respondí mientras salía de mi habitación, bajaba las escaleras y encontraba a un muy serio Jack sentado en uno de los sofás y Charlie con mirada interrogativa

-¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó

-bella se enamoró de un vampiro o eso es lo que ella cree-ambos lo miramos confundidos

-¡no te entiendo!-exclamé confundida, él dudaba de mis sentimientos por Edward

-bella aún hace muy poco estabas mal por la muerte de…-lo miré mal no quería que mencionara su nombre no es que me molestara pero solo el hecho de que lo nombrasen mi corazón se partía en dos

-y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que me haya enamorado de Edward?-le pregunté

-bella-él suspiró y meditó por unos segundos antes de hablar

-no amas a Edward-cuando iba a protestar él me calló

-bella te conozco más que tú misma, no la amas-lo fulminé con la mirada

-tú no sabes lo que ocurre en mi corazón-él asintió

-bella acaso Edward no te recuerda a alguien de tú pasado-mis cejas se alzaron

-¿de quién hablas?-sabía que no hablaba de _él_ pero entonces

-haz memoria…-susurró

Por mi cabeza pasaron miles y miles de imágenes todas y cada una se repetía un mismo rostro y era el de _él_ pero luego vino el de Edward y tras de él vino alguien más pero su imagen estaba algo borrosa…

-veo…-cerré mis ojos para poder concentrarme aún más y di un pequeño chillido al recordar de quién me hablaba

-no…-susurré tapándome la boca

-alguien me podría explicar qué está ocurriendo-dijo molesto mi padre

Jack le empezó a narrar una parte de mi vida que estaba muy pero muy en el fondo de mis recuerdos, de aquellos en los que tú quisieras olvidar y dejarlos en el olvido y jamás dejar que se vuelvan a presentar en tú vida.

-ya veo-lo escuché decir a mi padre

Mientras Jack le narraba aquella memoria de mi pasado, por mi cabeza se repetían aquellas escenas, momentos y sentimientos que conviví con aquella persona y mi pecho se oprimió muy fuerte, sentía como si mi corazón era arrancado de su lugar.

-bella…-susurró Jack para luego sentirme rodeada por sus brazos

-Edward no es él…-le aseguré y él suspiró

-lo sé, Edward es distinto pero…-alcé mi rostro para observarlo mejor

-puede ser que tú esencia no haya olvidado la de aquella persona y busca en Edward a él-suspiré

-no lo creo-dije convencida

-bella aún eras muy joven en aquellos tiempos-gruñí en respuesta

-lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo-él rió

-Edward te recuerda a él y no solo físicamente sino también en la personalidad-negué

-no se parecen en nada-él se alzó de hombros

-sí, antes de que todo aquello sucediera-suspiré

-pero yo…-él tapó mis labios con uno de sus dedos

-quizás si sientas por Edward pero no es tan profundo, aún estás vulnerable y te estás aferrando a algo nuevo-me quería alejar de sus brazos pero él no me dejaba

-bella sabes que lo digo por tú bien-observé a mi padre y este asentía en silencio

-además tenemos el hecho de que él es un vampiro y tú…-suspiré

-para el amor no se mira nada-ambos sonrieron

-bella…-no dije más

-sabes que te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas pero si sigues a su lado llegará un punto donde tendrás que contarle toda tú verdad y sabes que para eso tienes que tener permiso-suspiré en derrota

-lo sé-me abracé más a él

-además sabes que no puedes dejar que beba de tú sangre-asentí

-y aquello…-él me apretó más contra sí

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó mi padre

Jack le comentó aquello y mi padre bufaba sumamente molesto en respuesta. Sabía que se iba a poner así si Jack le contaba eso pero según mi querido amigo mi padre tenía que saber el por qué también a parte de todos los hechos expuestos se oponía a mi relación con Edward, que en parte entendía pero una parte egoísta de mí quería ser feliz.

-pero eso se puede evitar-yo miré a mi padre y negué con la cabeza

-no se puede interferir-él suspiró

-¿pero estarás bien?-asentí

Luego de aquello estuvimos hablando un rato más mientras preparaba la cena, que no había hecho ya que estaba ansiosa por saber qué quería hablar Jack con mi padre, y cenamos con una breve charla y la burla de ambos para con la clase de vampiros de Edward.

-¿en serio, brillar?-me molestó Jack a la mañana siguiente mientras yo estaba boca arriba descansando sobre mi cama

-ya no molestes-él se fue riendo por su chiste

Yo estaba sumamente molesta de que estuviera todavía molestando por aquello. Ok, lo acepto yo también al principio cuando me enteré de aquella clase de vampiro no pude evitar reír si aquel ser se llegase a enterar creo que….no pude evitar reír.

-de tres cosas estaba absolutamente segura. La primera, Edward era un vampiro de aquella clase y no había remedio contra eso. La segunda, había una parte de él y no sabía si era la parte dominante, sedienta por mi sangre; eso era algo que me tenía sumamente preocupada y con algo de temor. Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el pitido de un auto.

Me levanté de mi cama y me asomé por la ventana que daba a la calle solo para encontrarme a un hermoso vampiro que me sonreía con una sonrisa torcida, que desde luego se había convertido en mi favorita, y podía sentir claramente como mi corazón latía desbocado y también como por mi rostro se asomaba una sonrisa tonta.

-y la tercera, estaba incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de él

Me terminé de arreglar, me miré algunas veces en el espejo y me sonreía mi misma. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Jack que negaba con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿qué?-le pregunté molesta mientras bajábamos por la escalera y veía en la entrada de mi casa a aquel vampiro

-buenos días jefe Swan, Jack, bella-saludó a todos

-buenos días-todos saludaron

-me presento soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen-mi padre asintió

-así que tú eres uno de los muchachos de Carlisle-mi padre solo conocía de nombre a los Cullen pero jamás había hablado con alguno de ellos, bueno una que otra vez había cruzado palabra con Carlisle

-¿viniste a recoger a bella?-preguntaba Jack mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cuello y me atraía a él, no pude evitar rodar los ojos ante aquel acto de hermano sobreprotector

-sí-dije firme mientras miraba fijamente nuestros cuerpos cercanos

-nosotros siempre vamos juntos-suspiré

-vamos Jack-le dije dándole un codazo, no tan fuerte, en su estómago

-¿qué? a mí nadie me ha pedido permiso para que te puedan andar coqueteando y llevándote lejos de mí-suspiré

-oye esas son mis líneas, yo soy el padre aquí-reí ante la cara de molestia de mi padre

-como sea, Edward ¿qué intenciones tienes con nuestra bella?-no pude evitar sonrojarme. En serio querían ir por ese camino

-oh, vamos Jack nos estamos empezando a conocer y…-pero me vi interrumpida por la voz de Edward

-las mejores-afirmó, mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y sonreí tontamente

-donde la llegas a lastimar…-amenazó Jack

-Jack solo me va a llevar al instituto no nos vamos a casar-rodé los ojos y Jack se alzó de hombros

-mejor es que se vayan o van a llegar tarde-sugirió mi padre

Todos asentimos mientras nos despedíamos de mi padre y no subíamos cada quien en su auto, claro que yo me iba con Edward y Jack se iba en su propio auto.

-disculpa a Jack él es alguien bastante sobreprotector-le decía mientras me ponía bien el cinturón de seguridad

-él solo quiere lo mejor para ti-asentí ante su respuesta

El resto del viaje hablamos de trivialidades mientras escuchábamos un CD que contenía música clásica, ahí habíamos descubierto que a ambos nos agrada la misma música.

El primero en llegar había sido Jack y luego Edward se estacionó en su habitual sitio. Como el caballero que es se bajó primero y luego me abrió la puerta.

-¿Monte Carlo es el tema del baile de graduación?-preguntó una voz

-juegos, smoking, Bond, James Bond-fue la voz de Ben quien respondió mientras repartía unos volantes a los adolescentes

-¡Dios mío!-decía asombrada mientras veía a bella descender del auto de Edward

-¡whao!-susurré asombrada

-todo mundo nos está mirando-le susurré y él sonrió

-salvo ese tipo, apenas nos dio un vistazo-me susurró al oído mientras señalaba a un chico alto de cabellera alborotada

-de todas maneras, estamos rompiendo todas las reglas-me decía sonriente mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros

-ya que me estoy yendo al infierno-yo solo intentaba sonreír por aquel chiste

Las clases pasaron entre murmullos, chismes y miradas poco indiscretas. Ya para la hora del almuerzo yo me senté en mi mesa de costumbre con los chicos que no dudaron en invadirme de preguntas mientras que Jack solo rodaba los ojos en exasperación.

Edward me dijo que lo siguiera que íbamos a tener un pequeño paseo por el bosque, yo simplemente le seguí.

-¿una persona tiene que estar muriéndose para ser como tú?-le preguntaba mientras caminábamos por unas rocas. Por supuesto que yo sabía cómo cambiaban de humanos a vampiros pero debía parecer una humana ajena a todo esto

-no, solo Carlisle haría eso. Jamás se lo haría a alguien que tuviera otra opción-oh, por lo menos el doctor tenía principios en eso

-¿hace cuánto que eres así?-tenía gran curiosidad sobre eso

-desde 1918 cuando Carlisle me encontró muriendo de la peste negra-pobre esa peste acabó con cientos de vidas

-¿qué sentiste?-quería saber

-el veneno fue insoportable, pero lo que hizo Carlisle es mucho más difícil-lo miré confusa

-poco de nosotros tenemos esa clase de control-eso era cierto

-¿no es que solo tiene que morderte?-pregunté "curiosa"

Ahora nos encontrábamos refugiados debajo de unas hojas ya que sorpresivamente empezaba a llover, aunque ya estuviésemos casi empapados no importaba.

-no exactamente-me respondió

-cuando probamos sangre humana, sufrimos un frenesí casi imposible de controlar-no por nada los de su especie era muy inestables

-pero, ¿Carlisle lo logró?-aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. En serio aquel vampiro-doctor me sorprendía mucho

-sí, primero conmigo y luego con su esposa Esme-oh, era el creador de ambos

-¿Carlisle es la única razón por la que no matas personas?-pregunté curiosa de nuevo

-no es la única razón. No quiero ser en un monstruo-su voz sonaba seria

-mi familia, nos consideramos vegetarianos porque solo sobrevivimos con la sangre de animales pero…-dudó

-es como un humano que solo come tofu. Te mantiene fuerte pero nunca te satisface-decía sonriente mientras yo lo veía preocupada

-sería muy distinto a beber tú sangre, por ejemplo-aquello fue un chiste un tanto incómodo pero aún así opté por sonreír

-¿otros vampiros mataron a Waylon?-esa era otra pregunta que ya conocía la respuesta

-sí, existen otros vampiros y cada tanto nos topamos con ellos-asentí

-¿toda tú familia puede leer los pensamientos como tú?-otra pregunta que conocía su respuesta

-no, solo yo. Alice puede ver el futuro-asentí

-apuesto que me vio venir-"falso" pensé

-sus visiones son subjetivas. El futuro siempre puede cambiar-sí tenía toda la razón

Luego de aquello seguimos conversando un rato más mientras caminábamos por aquel bosque para luego decidir regresar. Me fue a dejar a mi casa, fuera de la misma ya me esperaba Jack quien al verme sonrió.

Me despedí de Edward y entré a mi casa, conversé un rato con Jack contándole todo lo que habíamos hecho y hablado con Edward, no me gustaba ocultarle nada a mi amigo.

Ya para la noche le había preparado la cena a Charlie y también le había comentado mi día con Edward y él solo suspiró y Jack todavía había bromas acerca de la especie de Edward.

Aquella noche no tuve pesadillas ni sueños, simplemente me dejé ahogar en un lugar donde habitaba la luz, la tranquilidad y la paz, también me vi rodeada por un campo lleno de flores y mariposas.

Cuando me desperté lo hice con una gran sonrisa presentía que algo bueno me iba a ocurrir hoy, no sé que podría ser pero mi sonrisa no se me quitaba por nada del mundo.

-buenos días-saludé a mi padre y a Jack

-oh, ¿cómo así de tan buen humor?-me molestó Jack yo solo me alcé de hombros

-nada en especial-les sonreí a ambos

Terminamos de desayunar, hecho por Jack, y cada hombre se fue a entender sus propios asuntos dejándome a mí sola. No perdí el tiempo y salí al patio a lavar la camioneta.

-¿podrías actuar como un humano?-le dije a Edward quien de repente se le había ocurrido la gran idea de aterrizar sobre mi camioneta para luego saltar a mi lado

-tengo vecinos-le regañé, él solo me sonrió

-mañana te llevo a mi casa-me soltó y yo solo lo miré confundida, mientras me arreglaba una leve abolladura que había causado Jack a mi auto, que recién me lo había entregado hace poco. Sí, luego de tantos meses que habían pasado desde el "accidente" recién me lo entregaban y el mismo día que me lo habían entregado mi querido amigo le había hecho una abolladura

-gracias-le sonreí

-espera, ¿con tú familia?-le pregunté

-sí-me vio confundido

-ya conoces a todos mis hermanos, mi madre tiene curiosidad por conocerte-suspiré

-¿y si no le caigo bien?-le pregunté algo preocupada

-¿no te preocupa estar en una casa llena de vampiros, sino si le vas a caer bien?-me preguntó burlón, yo me alcé de hombros

-te causo gracia-lo acusé, él sonrió para luego ponerse serio

-¿qué ocurre?-le pregunté

-complicaciones-me dijo con simpleza

-te paso a buscar mañana-me dijo mientras se alejaba hacia su auto

Observaba que el auto de Edward se alejaba y al mismo tiempo pasaba a su lado el auto de los Black. Ya veía el por qué de su cara de preocupación y molestia. Lobos vs vampiros.

Billy Black se estacionaba y me sonreía y yo le saluda con la mano. Luego se bajó del auto Jacob y ayudaba a salir a su padre.

-¿vienes a visitar tu camioneta?-le pregunté a Jacob, él me sonrió

-le arreglaste la abolladura-decía mientras miraba el auto y le entregaba a Billy una bolsa

-sí-le respondí mientras le sonreía

-en realidad vinimos a visitar a tu padre. Hoy es el partido inaugural de los Marines y Jacob no deja de fastidiar con que quería venir a visitarte-le molestó Billy a su hijo

-genial, papá. Gracias-podía jurar que sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-soy honesto, hijo-le molestó su padre causándome gracia

-vitamina R-dijo mi padre mientras alzaba una cervezas

-bien hecho-decía mientras alzaba aquella bolsa

-pescado frito al estilo de Harry Clearwater-le pasaba la bolsa a Jacob

-genial-le decía mi padre mientras le pasaba un pack de cerveza a Billy

-¿alguna novedad en el caso Waylon?-le preguntaba a mi padre, quien empujaba la silla de ruedas, mientras me observaba

-no creo que haya sido un animal-le dijo mi padre. Claro Charlie que tú sabes perfectamente que no fue ningún "animal"

-nunca creía que lo fuera-le dijo Billy

-advierte a tú gente que se mantenga alejada del bosque-le sugirió mi padre mientras le daba vuelta a la silla de ruedas para poder subirla

-de acuerdo-decía mientras me miraba

-no queremos más víctimas, ¿no es así?-aquella mirada me molestaba

El resto de aquel día fue algo incómodo ya que Billy no dejaba de observarme y empezaba a incomodarme, claro que Charlie también se percató de ello pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Jack llegó prácticamente le lanzaba dagas con los ojos.

Yo me la pasé conversando con Jacob sobre cosas banales y algo sobre lo que habíamos hecho últimamente. Ya caída la noche Billy se retiró junto con Jacob quienes prometieron volver a visitarnos.

Cuando se hubieron retirado, les comente a mi padre y a Jack la comida que tenía mañana con la familia de Edward, claro que mi amigo no pudo evitar salir con algunas de sus bromas con que "tú estás incluida en el menú".

Estaba sumamente nerviosa con aquella comida en casa de Edward, bueno le había dicho que ya había almorzado ya que sabía su familia no comía comida humana.

La casa de Edward estaba en un camino escondido entre tantos árboles pero el panorama era muy hermoso. Cuando llegamos mi boca por poco se cae, aquel hogar era sumamente hermoso. La casa era de dos pisos, de madera y muy amplia.

-esto es increíble-le dije una vez estuvimos dentro de la casa y él me ayudaba a quitarme mi suéter

-es tan luminoso y abierto, ¿no?-en serio había muchos ventanales

-¿qué esperabas ataúdes, fosas y sótanos?-preguntó molestándome

-no, sin fosas-le seguí la broma

-sin fosas-rió mientras empezábamos a caminar dentro de la casa

En serio la casa era sumamente hermosa, amplia y luminosa. Las paredes eran de un color blanco pero no el de hospital, era de esos elegantes según mi manera de verlo. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros que según lo poco que sé yo de pintura eran abstractos.

-es el único lugar donde podemos ser nosotros-me comentó Edward al verme tan ensimismada viendo la casa

-les pedí que no lo hicieran-me dijo de repente yo lo observé confundida

Mientras íbamos subiendo las escaleras podía escuchar perfectamente la explicación de una receta y el delicioso olor a comida me llegó a mis fosas nasales.

-bella estamos cocinando italiano para ti-dijo de repente una hermosa mujer, cara en forma de corazón, ojos dorados y cabello ondulado castaño y vestida con un vestido lila.

-bella, esta es mi madre, a efectos prácticos-me presentó Edward, de fondo Emmett me saludó con cuchillo en mano

-buon giorno (buenos días)-la saludé

-molto bene (muy bien)-me respondió ella con una sonrisa

-gracias a ti, usamos la cocina por primera vez-dijo Carlisle

-espero que tengas hambre-me dijo Esme y yo no pude evitar sentirme algo avergonzada

-sí, por supuesto-mentí

-ya comió-me contradijo Edward y casi luego de 5 segundos e escuchó algo romperse. Me giré a ver de dónde habría provenido aquel ruido y me encontré con la mirada furiosa de la rubia, la cual por cierto me ha odiado desde… siempre

-perfecto-dijo mientras caminaba sobre los cristales

-como se que no comen…por supuesto-intenté excusarme

-eres muy considerada-me animó Esme

-ignora a Rosalie como yo-era difícil si siempre me andaba lanzado miradas asesinas

-yeah, hagamos de cuenta que esto no es peligroso para nosotros-dijo molesta Rosalie

-jamás le diría a nadie-me defendí de las acusaciones de la rubia

-ella lo sabe-me apoyó Carlisle

-el problema es que todo el mundo los vio llegar juntos…-dijo Emmett. Ok, esto si no me lo esperaba por parte de él.

-Emmett-le regañó Esme

Quizás al principio yo le simpatizaba por el hecho de que era la típica humana que simplemente se sentía atraída por la belleza de ellos sin saber la verdadera realidad tras esa belleza.

-merece saberlo-dijo de repente la rubia

-toda la familia quedará implicada si esto termina mal-mi cerebro empezó a funcionar a mil por hora al intentar captar lo que me estaba tratando de insinuar

-mal como…en el caso de que yo me convirtiera en la cena-dije algo dudosa y enseguida se escucharon pequeñas risitas por parte de los vampiros. Ok, yo no lo había dicho en broma sino en serio

-hola bella-saludó Alice mientras venía hacia mí y me sonreía

-hola Alice-le saludé sonriente

De todos los Cullen me llevaba muy bien con ella y con Edward. Eran los más tratables, claro incluyendo a Emmett pero ahora que sabía su secreto no sé si esto cambiaban las cosas.

-saluda Jasper-le regañó Alis a Jasper

-hola bella-su saludo sonó casi forzado

-hola Jasper-saludé algo intimidada por aquella mirada y el sonar de mi teléfono me distrajo de mirarlo

-disculpen-dije mientras atendía la llamada y sonreía al ver de quién se trataba

-hola Ariel-saludé alegremente

-no te equivocaste mi querida Isabella-dejé escapar un bufido al escuchar aquella voz

-hola Jensen-escuché una risita del otro lado

-con qué ánimos me saludas-rodé los ojos

-la última vez que nos vimos no terminamos en buenos términos-le recordé

-oye no es mi culpa que no sucumbas a mis encantos-rodé los ojos, en serio me sorprendía que Ariel tuviera esa clase de amistades. Bien el chico me agradaba pero a veces…

-¿dónde está Ariel?-le pregunté pero otra pregunta abordó mi cabeza

-¿qué haces tú con él?-escuché una risita

-lo siento pero no te puedo decir nada-bufé

-esto se está empezando a volver molesto-dije enojada

-quizás si me das algo a cambio…-dijo algo sugestivo

-no hago tratos con…-me quedé callada antes de que metiera la pata

-oh…-rió

-me contaron de que estás saliendo con alguien-no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que tenía todas las miradas sobre mí

-eso no es de tú incumbencia-me defendí

-que grosera-dijo con voz fingida

-¿y Ariel?-volví a preguntar por mi amigo

-salió-fue su escueta respuesta

-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunté algo temerosa

-nada mio amore-rodé los ojos

-¿seguro?-pregunté algo dudosa

-dudas de mí-suspiré

-no, pero se me hace raro que tú me estés llamando del celular de Ariel-él rió

-no tenía tú nuevo número-reí

-lo siento-me disculpé y de lejos pude escuchar la voz de mi querido amigo

-¿qué haces con mi celular?-suspiré

-nos vemos-no me dio tiempo para responder porque ya me había colgado

-¿todo bien?-preguntó preocupado Edward

-eso creo-suspiré y enseguida mi celular volvió a sonar

-¿¡Ariel!?-exclamé entre preocupada y ansiosa

-sí, bella soy yo-escuché una pequeña risita

-dile a ese tonto que deje de reírse de mí-bufé molesta

-déjalo cariño, estoy bien-suspiré

-¿seguro?-le pregunté ansiosa

-sí, iza estoy bien-sonreí ante la manera en la que me llamó

-eso espero-alcé un poco mi rostro y tenía 7 pares de ojos dorados sobre mí

-cariño, sabes dónde se halla Jack-esa pregunta no me la esperaba

-no lo sé, salió temprano esta mañana ¿por qué?-lo oí suspirar

-no es nada-bufé molesta

-no te creo-oí una risita de fondo y me molesté más

-iza hablamos luego, ¿vale?-rodé los ojos

-ok-fue mi seca respuesta

-bella…-susurró

-bien, esperaré tú llamada-él rió

-espero que te vaya bien en el almuerzo con tus suegros-mi cara se puso roja como un tomate y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ya había cerrado, al alzar mi vista observé a unos muy sonrientes vampiros

-¿suegros?-me molestó Emmett y en serio quería que la tierra se abriese y me tragase

-voy a llevarte a ver el resto de la casa-no pude estar más agradecida con Edward por sacarme de esa situación bochornosa

-es simpática-la oí decir a Esme

No podía sentirme más avergonzada y feliz de tener la aceptación de la madre de Edward.

-¿fue tan extraño para ti como lo fue para mí?-preguntó sonriente mientras subíamos las escaleras

-no sé, escuchar decir "espero que vaya bien el almuerzo con tus suegros" no te parece aún más extraño-él sonrió y yo no pude avergonzarme aún más

-no te rías-él sonrió

Al subir las escaleras me topé con un cuadro sumamente peculiar.

-¿gorros de graduación?-había muchos de ellos de distintos colores

-sí, es una broma familiar. Nos matriculamos muy seguido-me dijo sonriente, yo sonreí con él

-que terrible. Tener que repetir la secundara una y otra vez-le dije sabiendo aquel sentimiento

-solo así podemos permanecer más tiempo en un mismo lugar-me respondió, suspire bueno eso tenía sentido

-vamos-me dijo mientras pasaba a lado mio y yo lo seguía por largo corredor para luego toparme con algunas puertas

-esta es mi habitación-era una de las que quedaba al final del pasillo

El cuarto era algo espacioso, tenía grandes ventanales por los cuales podías admirar el panorama. Tenía una estantería llena de CD y algunos libros, un mueble pequeño que hacía de sillón de tono blanco. Un televisor plasma colgaba en una de las paredes.

-¿no hay cama?-pregunté inocentemente

-No, yo no duermo-eso era algo muy malo en este tipo de vampiros, jamás dormían. Bueno tenían la ventaja de poder estar siempre alertas si alguien los quiere atacar, aprender más cosas pero no poder dormir, es algo que no me agradaría en absoluto.

-¿nunca?-mi voz sonó con sorpresa

-no, nunca-me apiadé de él

-tienes tanta música-dime mirando una de las estanterías

-¿qué estás escuchando?-le preguntaba mientras ponía play al reproductor

-es Debussy-me respondían mientras me dejaba llevar por la hermosa música de este maravilloso compositor

-Claro de luna es genial-le sonreí

No sé qué habrá cruzado por su cabeza porque me sonreía de una manera peculiar mientras se iba acercando lentamente para luego tomar una de mis manos entre las suyas para luego posar su mano suelta en mi cintura y atraerme hacia él. Nos movimos lentamente por unos segundos y luego él me dio una vuelta, mi cara debió ser un poema porque él me preguntó sonriente.

-¿qué?-yo estaba algo apenada

-no puedo bailar-le respondí sincera y él tomó una gran bocanada de aire

-podría obligarte-no pude evitar soltar un bufido

-no te tengo miedo-una sonrisa petulante se posó en su rostro

-no debiste decir eso-cuando iba a responderle ya me había colado en su espalda y yo por puro instinto pasé mis manos por su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sentía como volábamos por los aires para luego aterrizar en la corteza de un árbol

-agárrate bien, monita-no podía evitar reír mientras él subía por aquel árbol

-¿confías en mí?-me preguntó de repente

-en teoría-no pude evitarle decirle

-entonces cierra tus ojos-no hice lo que me pidió porque si no me hubiese perdido el ver como las cosas pasaban como un borrón por mis ojos mientras se lanzaba a otro árbol y lo escalaba

Cuando llegamos a la cima no pude evitar soltar un resoplido. Aquella vista era asombrosa.

-¿qué?-le escuché preguntar al oírme resoplar

-esto no es real-he visto tantas cosas pero por alguna extraña razón aquella vista me parecía de otro mundo

-esta clase de cosas no existen-suspiré

-existen en mi mundo-"y en el mío" quise decirle pero me quedé callada

Sinceramente las palabras no existían en ese preciso momento. Mis emociones estaban sumamente entremezcladas, mis ideas y pensamientos no estaban claros, no seguían una misma línea de razonamiento. Estar con Edward, hablar con él o simplemente estar cerca de él me hacía olvidar todo aquello que me atormentaba y no me dejaba vivir en paz.

Al término de nuestra pequeña "cita" me regaló algo sumamente hermoso que jamás en mi vida voy a poder olvidar. Luego de haber bajado de aquel árbol me pidió que lo siguiera que me quería mostrar algo.

Me pidió que me acomodara en un sillón y eso fue lo que hice mientras lo miraba como se sentaba en un banquillo en frente de un gran piano de cola negro para luego dejar que sus habilidosos dedos viajaran a través del teclado y tocaba la melodía más hermosa y sublime que mis oídos hayan podido escuchar.

Dejé que aquella hermosa melodía inundara todo mi ser arrastrándome a sentir felicidad, amor, tristeza y un sin número de emociones que transmitían mi "nana"; sí, mía ya que él me había dicho que la había compuesto para mí.

En un lugar muy lejano de donde se hallaba la casa de los Cullen se hallaban tres vampiros. Uno de tez negra, con algunas trenzas. Otro de cabellera obscura atada en un moño alto y una mujer de larga caballera roja. Esta última corría descalza por el bosque mientras era seguida varios metros atrás por algunos policías y sus respectivos canes.

-es humana-susurró Charlie con molestia y pesar al darse cuenta de que aquellos vampiros estaban acechando Forks y sabiendo de que a bella no le iba a agradar para nada aquello

Más tarde ese día bella había recibido un mensaje de su padre diciéndole que se encontraran en un restaurante llamado "blue sky" bueno no era exactamente un restaurante era más bien un comedor.

Cuando había arribado al lugar de encuentro, Mike uno de los adolescentes que andaba tras bella, no dudó en arribarla y soltar uno que otro comentario respecto a su "relación" con Edward dejando claro el punto de que no le agradaba.

-disculpa la demora, se me pasó el tiempo volando-Charlie le sonrió

-no te preocupes, te pedí una ensalada-bella rió

-deberías probar una de vez en cuando-su padre rodó los ojos

-debes dejar de comer tanta carne-le regañó mientras veía como servían hamburguesas

-estoy saludable como un caballo-fue la escueta respuesta de mi padre

-jefe, los muchachos quieren saber, ¿encontró algo en Queets River hoy? - preguntó la camarera que le había servido la comida, bella lo observó curiosa por la respuesta de su padre

-sí, hay una huella humana-Charlie miró de reojo por la reacción de bella y ella miró hacia la ventana

-pero sea quien sea, se dirige hacia el este-dijo esto observando un poco a bella intentando que capte la indirecta

-el jefe de Kipsat se hará cargo ahora-escuchó un bufido por parte de bella

-espero que lo capturen pronto-dijo la camarera con un poco de pena

-tus amigos te están llamando-le molestó Charlie a bella mientras ella giraba su rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con el trasero de Mike que se movía de una manera extraña

-ve con ellos si quieres-bella rodó los ojos

-¿es en serio?-él rió al ver la cara de molestia de ella

-¿qué?-ella se metió unas patatas a la boca

La comida pasó con un par de preguntas acerca de su cita con la familia de Edward, ella le contestó como le había ido y todo lo que habían hecho. Su relación con Charlie siempre había sido tan abierta como lo era con su madre.

-¿cómo va lo del beisbol?-le preguntó bella a su madre mientras hablaban por teléfono

-Phil le pone tanto esfuerzo-bella sonrió

-tú sabes es la pretemporada. Estamos buscando una casa para alquilar-bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea

-me alegra por ti, madre-le animé

-¿qué tal Forks?-no pude evitar soltar un suspiro

-oh, acabas de suspirar-¡oh, no! Aquí van las preguntas de rutina. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿qué clase de ser es?, ya saben del tipo humano o no completamente humano, si ya nos habíamos besado…

-de hecho…-cuando le iba a responder sentí un leve peso sobre mi cama y no pude evitar jadear por el susto

-¿puedo hablar contigo más tarde?-le pedí a mi madre mientras miraba a Edward

-no te olvides de usar precauciones-en serio mi madre a veces me quería matar de la vergüenza

-ok, mamá hasta luego-y colgué

-¿cómo entraste?-le pregunté mientras me acomodaba un poco en mi cama y lo miraba

-por la ventana-me respondió como si fuera un niño que le preguntaras cuanto es dos más dos

-¿haces eso a menudo?-esa era una pregunta innecesaria porque ya me había percatado que había entrado un par de veces a mi habitación y Jack eso le había molestado mucho, ni que decir de mi padre

-sólo hace un par de meses-suspiré no podía regañarle, no cuando me miraba de aquella manera

-me gusta verte dormir-ok, eso no si tomarlo como algo lindo o escalofriante, prefiero irme por la primera opción

-me resulta fascinante-eso no sé como tomarlo

-solo quiero intentar una cosa-me dijo con una pregunta marcada por todo su rostro y yo solo asentí

-no te muevas-me pidió mientras acercaba más su rostro al mío, mis labios ya me picaban por sentir los suyos

-no te muevas-volvió a pedirme. Pero cómo me pide que no me mueva si tienes al hombre que amas enfrente de ti a punto de besarte

Cuando nuestro labios hicieron contacto por primera vez sentía como si flotara sobre el aire, me sentía liviana como si no tuviera cuerpo y simplemente fuera a la deriva y mi único sostén eran los fuertes brazos de Edward.

Sus labios eran suaves y fríos pero eran perfectos ya que calmaban aquella sed y fuego que carcomía mis labios y mi ser completo.

El beso fue suave al principio, simples roces y piquitos pero mi cuerpo empezaba a exigir más y como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia me puse a ahorcadas sobre él mientras posaba mis manos sobre su cabello y le daba leves tirones y él ponía sus manos en mi espalda atrayéndome más hacia él.

Cada vez más el beso se volvió más hambriento y mi cuerpo pidió por más así como sentí que él quería más de mí. Para estos instantes iba cediendo a mis más bajos instintos y dejando a un lado aquella vocecita que me gritaba para que me detuviese que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no quería escucharla solo quería que él me besara de esta forma y sus manos acariciaran delicadamente mi espalda y sus frías manos calmaran el fuego que amenazaba con consumirme.

De un momento a otro nos miramos a los ojos y vi en sus facciones y ojos, negros como el carbón, aquel mismo deseo que ahora mostraba todo mi ser y que él no corto ni perezoso quiso dejar de cumplir. De un momento a otro él me tenía debajo suyo mientras nos besábamos más intensamente y yo pasaba mis manos por debajo de su camisa.

-detente-me pidió mientras se alejaba de mí y saltaba hacia el otro lado de la cama

-lo siento-dije con voz ahogada y mi cara enrojecida por la vergüenza de haberme dejado llevar por aquellos instintos. Algo muy malo estaba pasándome o él era eso algo malo que me estaba ocurriendo. Deseché la segunda opción, pero de todos modos tenía que conversarlo con mi querido amigo Jack o Ariel.

-soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba-ok, eso fue un duro golpe para mi ego y control

-ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo-y tendría que poder decirlo

-jamás debo perder el control contigo-su voz sonaba dolida y no pude evitar sentirme mal

-no te vayas-le pedí cuando vi que tenía claras intenciones de irse, él dudó unos segundos pero luego se rindió

Él se sentó en la cama y hablamos de trivialidades. Era tan fácil hablar con él, casi me recordaba a _él_. Tenía que desechar aquellos malos recuerdos para que no empañara mi ahora presente y quizás futuro.

Aquella noche bella volvió a tener sueños-sin sueños. Se sentía en paz y en tranquilidad como desde hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. A lado de Edward se sentía segura y confiada de que jamás él la iba a lastimar, que le podía entregar su corazón, cuerpo y alma y que él iba a saber aprovechar aquello.

Pero así como la felicidad llega, esta se va de la misma manera dejando atrás una estela de dolor, sufrimientos y lágrimas que a larga podría terminar destruyendo el ser que supone que debe ser bella.


	6. El cazador

**Capítulo 5**

**El cazador**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un mal presentimiento y un escalofrío me recorrió todo mi ser, pero lo ignoré por completo. Había recibido un texto de Edward diciéndome que me invitaba a jugar beisbol con su familia.

-así que irás a jugar beisbol con la familia de Edward-asentí alegremente y en ese mismo instante el vaso que sostenía Jack se calló al piso y yo lo miré confundida

-¿qué ocurre?-sus ojos se posaron en los míos y no pude evitar dar un pequeño chillido

-¿qué pasa?-mi padre preguntó preocupado, yo negué con mi cabeza

-nada, no te preocupes-mi padre miró inquisitoriamente a mi amigo

-nada sin importancia-como era obvio Charlie no se lo creyó pero no dijo nada

Desayunamos en un silencio sepulcral que solo fue roto cuando el timbre mi casa sonó y yo me levanté como resorte con una gran y amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. Jack ya había recobrado su compostura normal.

-buenos días jefe Swan, Jack-mi padre asintió mientras que Jack solo me dio una última mirada y se retiró a la calle

-Jack…-llamé pero él simplemente me ignoró y luego escuché el rechinar de unas llantas

-¿qué le ocurre?-me preguntó mi padre, yo simplemente me alcé de hombros

-jefe Swan regresé a su hija temprano a casa. Va a jugar beisbol con mi familia-dijoEdward

-¿béisbol?-preguntó burlón mientras que yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

-ese es el plan-le respondió mi vampiro

-¿bella va a jugar al beisbol?-en serio mi padre me quería humillar

-buena suerte con ello-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca

-le prometo que cuidaré bien de ella-no pude evitar sonreírle

Luego de aquella gran humillación para mi persona, luego arreglaría cuentas con mi padre, salimos a la calle.

-¿desde cuándo a los vampiros les gusta jugar al beisbol?-le pregunté algo curiosa mientras él me ponía un pequeño gorrito blanco y arreglaba algunos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello y los colocaba detrás de mi oreja

-es la actividad americana y se acerca una tormenta eléctrica y solo así podemos jugar-lo miré confusa con lo último que dijo

-ya verás-me respondió ante la pregunta no formulada

Nos subimos a un gran jeep, que según lo que me dijo Edward le pertenecía a Emmett, y en el transcurso del viaje conversábamos de todo y nada a la vez, además me preguntó sobre la extraña actitud de Jack le dije que se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Caminamos un pequeño tramo hasta que pude ver al resto de la familia Cullen. Pude observar como Rosalie y Carlisle jugaban al pequeño truco con el bate para ver quién batía primero.

-me alegra que hayas venido-me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba

-ella cree que hacemos trampa-dijo juguetón Emmett

-sé que hacen trampa-le regañó Esme

-tú eres la ley, bella-me dijo la vampira

-ok-le respondí sonriente

Cada quien tomó su lugar. La primera en lanzar fue Alice y el primero en batear fue Rosalie.

-es hora-dijo de repente Alice mientras un relámpago resplandecía en la negrura del cielo.

Alice se preparó para lanzar, lanzaba la pequeña pelotita y Rosalie la bateó con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido fue tal como si hubiera estallado un trueno en el cielo.

-ok, ahora veo porque necesitan los relámpagos-dije sorprendida entendiendo

-es un cuadrangular, ¿no?-pregunté algo animada mientras veía a Rosalie correr rápidamente

-Edward es muy rápido-dijo Esme

Pude percatarme de cómo Edward se perdía en la espesura del bosque mientras Rosalie corría y se comía más y más bases. Mientras de repente la pelota fue lanzada por Edward y Esme la recibía casi al mismo tiempo como ella ponchaba a Rosalie.

-estás fuera-dije algo apenada

-¡fuera!-gritó emocionado Emmett mientras que la rubia se ponía de pie y me fulminaba con la mirada

-vamos, solo es un juego-dijo Emmett para calmar a su pareja

El siguiente en batear fue Carlisle mientras que Alice le lanzaba el balón y este lo bateaba y el balón se alejaba. Vi como en el campo de atrás tanto como Emmett y Edward saltaban y colisionaban en el aire para luego caer uno encima del otro, no pude evitar reírme.

El siguiente al bate fue Jasper, el balón salió volando y un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi como Emmett trepaba por un árbol e interceptaba la pelotita para luego lanzada de regreso.

-mi hombro-monito-susurró Rosalie con amor

Rosalie volvió a batear y sabía que en ese preciso instante el infierno se había desatado. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió todo mi ser y aquellas imágenes cruzaban como flashes por mi cabeza y un dolor punzante se clavaba en mi pecho.

-¡alto!-gritó la pixie, pero yo ya sabía que era demasiado tarde

-se estaban yendo, pero nos oyeron-soltó Alice mientras me veía rodeada por los Cullen

-vamos-gruñó Edward mientras me tomaba por el brazo y me incitaba a caminar

-es demasiado tarde-dijo Carlisle y no pude evitar sentir rabia por aquellos vampiros que se acercaban

-suéltate el cabello-me pidió Edward

-como si eso ayudara. Puedes olerla del otro lado del campo-por primera vez desde conocía a la rubia antipática, le di la razón

Mientras más se acercaban aquellos seres más escalofríos recorrían mi ser y aquellas ansias de querer hacer algo contra ellos me carcomían las entrañas. El olor a muerte empezaba a marearme y asquearme.

-no debí traerte, disculpa-quería consolara mi vampiro al decirle que yo ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir pero no quería ponerme en evidencia

-¿qué?-intenté parecer aturdida como se supone que cualquier humano debería sentirse

-solo no hables y quédate detrás de mí-me pidió

Habían llegado aquellos asesinos y tuve que mantener a raya mi rabia e impotencia de no poder hacer nada. La descripción que me había dado Jack de aquellos seres era correcta.

El de la izquierda, el más repulsivo según lo que podía sentir, estaba vestido con una chaqueta, que Jack me había dicho le había quitado al amigo de mi padre, unos pantalones-jean rasgados, cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y mirada asesina y depredadora y claro aquellos característicos ojos rojos que los distinguían de la dieta que seguía.

En el medio se hallaba un afroamericano con cabello trenzado. Vestía una camisa blanca y chaqueta naranja, ambas desabotonada mostrando así su pecho. Pantalones azules con un cinturón, mirada un poco más tranquila y con los mismos ojos rojos.

Y por último y no por eso menos repulsiva, una pelirroja con mirada que pareciera tranquila pero que a mí no me podía engañar aquellos ojos habían disfrutado tanto la muerte y tortura de sus víctimas como su pareja que era el tipo con cara de psicótico. Vestía con una blusa verde, encima de esa un abrigo de piel y unos jeans.

Pude notar como el afroamericano tenía en su mano derecha la pelota de beisbol y miraba detenidamente a la familia Cullen.

-creo que es de ustedes-su voz sonaba gruesa

-gracias-le decía Carlisle mientras recibía el balón que el hombre le lanzaba

-Soy Laurent-se presentó el vampiro

-ella es Victoria-haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la derecha y la pelirroja sonrió

-y James-cuando su mirada se posó en los Cullen sentí aquellos escalofríos

-soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia-dijo el doctor

-hola-saludó Laurent

-sus actividades nos han causado algunos problemas-dijo Carlisle, tuve que reprimir un bufido cuando se refirió a los asesinatos como "actividades" como si le restara importancia de que gente inocente haya sido asesinada

-nuestras disculpas. No nos dimos cuenta de que el territorio estaba ocupado-dijo Laurent, empezaba a sentirme mareada de la peste que esos tipos cargaban

-sí, tenemos una residencia permanente cerca de aquí-dijo el patriarca de los Cullen

- ¿en serio?-dijo algo sorprendido. Podía sentir la mirada intensa del psicópata sobre Edward

-no volveremos a causarles problemas-dijo el vampiro

-estamos de paso-la rabia me consumía

-los humanos nos rastreaban, pero los guiamos hacia el este-apreté mi agarre a Edward, mientras intentaba no lanzarme contra aquella vampira que hablaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido

-estarán a salvo-"la que está a salvo de mis garras eres tú" pensaba con rabia

-excelente-le respondió Carlisle

-así que, ¿pueden usar a otros tres jugadores?-y poco a poco el infierno se empezaba a acercar

-vamos solo es un juego-escuché decir burlón a Laurent

-claro, por supuesto-intentó sonar tranquilo el doctor

-algunos se estaban yendo. Ustedes tomarán su lugar-seguía sin decir, hacer o moverme de mi sitio

-bateamos primero-Carlisle lanzaba el balón y Victoria lo atrapaba

-mi curva es mortal-dijo burlona

-creo que somos capaces de lidiar con eso-respondió burlón Jasper

-¡ohhh…!-decía Laurent riendo mientras aplaudía

Podía sentir claramente una mirada intensa sobre Edward y yo. Tenía la mirada hacia abajo a sabiendas que la desgracia iba a ocurrir en tres, dos, uno…-una pequeña ráfaga de viento cruzó cerca de mí y mi cabello se movió con el mismo llevando mi olor hacia donde estaba aquel psicópata quien aspiraba el aire

-trajeron un tentempié-dijo con voz fiera mientras Edward me cubría con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que gruñía

-¿una humana?-preguntó Laurent mientras todos se ponían en posición de ataque quería rodar los ojos ante esta situación ya que aquellos vampiros no eran nada comparado con otros monstruos a los que me había enfrentado antes pero como toda humana frágil que se supone que era tenía que fingir miedo y no aquella repulsión que sentía en estos momentos.

-la muchacha está con nosotros. Será mejor que se vayan-gruñó Carlisle

-veo que se acabó el juego-dijo Laurente obviando lo obvio,

-ya nos vamos-dijo tranquilamente

-James-llamó, él se retiró para luego seguirle la loca

-llévate a bella de aquí-sugirió Carlisle

-vete-le volvió a decir

Como dije el infierno se iba a desatar. Edward estaba como loco temiendo perderme y yo estaba sumamente conmocionada al ver en aquellos ojos todo el amor que me podía transmitir.

Tuvimos que "fingir" que habíamos terminado nuestra relación para que yo pueda "huir" de casa para superar el dolor de haber roto con mi novio y de paso decirle cosas sumamente hirientes a mi padre para que me dejara "partir" pero con una sola mirada le dije que luego le explicaría aunque claramente pude ver algo de dolor cruzar sus ojos, también pude percatarme de que el carro de Jack no estaba y tuve que evitar reprimir un bufido.

Me tuve que comportar como una adolescente a punto de una crisis emocional al ver herido de aquella manera a mi padre, Edward intentó tranquilizarme diciéndome que era lo mejor para Charlie.

Al llegar a casa de Edward otra panonia se desataba ya que todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que tenían que darle caza a aquel loco vampiro ya que su modus operandin era la caza, perseguir su presa y matarla poco a poco hasta que esta suplique por su vida; claro que yo ya sabía perfectamente como aquel siniestro ser operaba.

Edward antes de que me marchara con Alis y Jasper me dijo las palabras que me dejarían una gran marca en todo mi ser –bella ahora tú eres mi vida- y sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. No podía sentir mentira detrás de aquellos ojos, tuve que reprimir las ganas de llorar que tenía, me sentía frágil como desde hace mucho no me sentía, la necesidad de ser protegido por el ser que amas es un sentimiento sumamente fuerte y volátil.

Al marcharme con aquella pareja no pude evitar sentir nostalgia al verlos tan enamorados. Me comunicaba cada cierto tiempo con Edward y me sentía sumamente mal al saber que estaba afuera junto con el resto de su familia ante el peligro de aquel maldito ser.

La tarde llegó así como la visión de Alice al decirme que veía una escuela de danza, más específicamente la escuela que yo había asistido de pequeña así como también llegó la "supuesta" llamada de mi madre que yo sabía perfectamente que era de él y que había usado una que otra grabación para fingir que era mi madre al teléfono.

Tuve que ir contra toda voz de mi conciencia que me decía que no fuera, aunque ya supiera que ese tipo no tenía a mis padres pero tenía que hablar con él.

Al llegar al lugar citado no pude evitar soltar un soplido y mirar al cielo para luego encaminarme al encuentro con ese tipo. Y como ya sabía todo eso había sido una trampa que había montado aquel tipo.

-esa es mi parte favorita-dijo mientras aún se escuchaba parte de la grabación, yo solo lo miraba sin temor alguno

-eras muy testaruda de pequeña, ¿no?-no mostraba miedo

-que trampa más patética montaste-el vampiro me miró sorprendido

-qué, pensaste que no sabía que no tenías a mi madre-le sonreí

-si lo sabías ¿por qué viniste?-preguntó

-quiero saber ¿por qué asesinas sin piedad a personas inocentes?-su risa retumbó por todo el sitio

-cariño, está en mi naturaleza-yo negué

-hay vampiros que viven de sangre de animal o de bolsas de sangre-él sonrió siniestramente

-¿animales?, solo los vampiros patéticos hacen eso. Son los que niegan su propia naturaleza-yo negaba con mi cabeza

-y de bolsas de sangre-meditó unos segundos-no se siente lo mismo al hundir tus colmillos en el cuello de alguien y sentir como su pulso disminuye y como intenta patéticamente huir aunque ya saben que están perdidos-mi rabia llegaba ya a su límite

-disfrutas matar-él sonrió mientras se acercaba

-cariño, cazar, matar y drenar humanos es mi vida-ya estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento y su hedor a muerte y eso me mareaba además del hecho de que su nariz pasaba por todo mi rostro

-así que, para hacer las cosas más interesantes voy a filmar una película de nuestro encuentro-mi ser temblaba ante la cercanía de este tipo y no era precisamente de miedo, era mi poder que rugía por salir y mandarlo a volar

-encontré esto en tú casa, espero que no te moleste-me decía mientras me mostraba mi filmadora

-¡acción!-dijo susurrando mientras me enfocaba con la cámara

-eso le partirá el corazón al pobre de Edward-eso me molestó

-¡Edward no tiene nada que ver con esto!-le dije mientras intentaba golpearlo

-¡al contrario!-me contradijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared

-su furia hará de esto algo mucho más interesante-ahí estaban aquellos ojos psicópatas

-su débil intento por protegerte-sonrió

-esto me remonta a recuerdos del pasado cuando me interesé por aquella muchacha que ahora es una vampira-lo miré confusa

-pertenece ahora al clan Cullen-los nombres de Esme, Rosalie y Alice cruzaron por mi cabeza

-¿de qué hablas?-él me volvió a sonreír

-Mary Alice Brandon-susurró-ese era su nombre en aquellos tiempos

-era una chica bastante peculiar, encerrada en un psiquiátrico por su propia familia al alegar de que ella estaba poseída-lo miré con sorpresa y él continuó

-no pude divertirme con mi presa ya que otro vampiro que era el médico de ella se había interesado por ella y tuve que deshacerme de él pero el muy maldito ya la había mordido y ella en su mente perdida escapó de aquel lugar y ya perdí todo el interés en ella-dijo con fingida pena y volvió a enfocarse en mí

-pero no voy a permitir que la historia vuelva a ocurrir-sonrió

-así que continuemos-aquello no me lo esperaba

Intenté correr pero en dos por tres ya lo tenía enfrente de mí y al instante me lanzó contra un pilar que ocasionó que me hiciera una pequeña abertura en mi cabeza y por ende sangrara.

-hermoso, visualmente dinámico-el tipo estaba tan absorto en su película que no se percataba del olor tan peculiar de mi sangre

-escogí bien mi escenario-decía mientras se acuclillaba para luego tomar la mano donde antes había tocada aquella herida y que ahora se encontraba empapada con mi sangre

-qué pena que no tuvo el valor para convertirte-retiré mi mano, intentando que el olor de mi sangre no se disipara más y el tipo se volviera aún más loco y no dudara en clavarme los dientes

-sigues siendo una humana pequeña y frágil-quise reírme en su cara por aquello

-muy cruel-por sus ojos solo veía maldad. Sonrió con locura para luego presionar su mano con una fuerza descomunal y el sonar de mi hueso quebrándose me hizo gritar de dolor

-dile a Edward cuánto te duele-no podía curarme a mí misma, no delante de este loco. Así que solo me tocaba aullar de dolor

-dile que se vengue. ¡Díselo!-me estaba empezando a preocupar ya que claramente sentía la esencia de Jack cerca

-¡No, Edward!-gritaba mientras giraba mi rostro

-¡díselo!-gritó como loco

Sentía como Jack se acercaba para luego detenerse y dejar de escuchar el gruñido maniático de James para luego ver que en el lugar donde se hallaba segundos antes ahora se encontraba Edward. Sus ojos de depredador se posaron en mí, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerme por toda la columna vertebral por unos milisegundos la mirada dulce y tierna de Edward pasó a ser una llena de hambre y deseo por mi sangre.

Unos segundos más tarde el cuerpo de Edward era alzado por James para luego llevarlo hasta uno de los espejos del salón.

-estás solo porque eres más veloz que los otros-gruñó James

-pero no más poderoso-decía mientras lo estrellaba contra el espejo. Jack apareció a unos metros donde yo me hallaba y negué con mi cabeza, él me miró furioso pero yo seguía negando.

-suficientemente poderoso como para matarte-le gruñó Edward en respuesta para luego deshacerse del agarre de James, patearlo y mandarlo a volar contra uno de los espejos que con el impacto de aquel cuerpo, se hizo pedazos.

-lo siento-me decía mientras me cargaba al estilo princesa y yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello pero no pudimos llegar muy lejos ya que James interceptó una de las piernas de Edward mandándolo a volar y a mí haciéndome rodar por el suelo y como consecuencia del impacto me había enterrado un pedazo grande de vidrio en mi pierna quebrada

La sangre no tardó en salir cuando retiré el vidrio. Observé como James se me acercaba para luego acercar mi brazo derecho a su boca para luego morderme. No pude evitar gritar ya que al sentir aquella mordedura de inmediato mi cuerpo empezó a arder en llamas, literalmente sentía que me quemaba.

La habitación descendió unos grados, los vampiros no se percataron ya que seguían luchando entre sí. La mirada de bella estaba perdida mientras observaba de cómo su querido amigo Jack empezaba a molestarse y miraba con daño y pena a su querida amiga. Bella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le susurró "no".

La pelea seguía sucediendo mientras bella se retorcía de dolor por el veneno que empezaba recorrer de manera veloz por su cuerpo. Edward tan metido estaba en aquella pelea que no dudó en morderle el cuello a James.

-Edward, es suficiente-le pidió Carlisle a un Edward totalmente perdido

-recuerda quien eres-le pidió el doctor

-te necesita-volvió a decirle

-está bien, está bien-decía Alice intentando calmar a una muy adolorida bella quien solo miraba a un punto específico en la habitación, claro que nadie se percataba que alguien más los observaba

-cielos-Alice olió la sangre de bella e intentaba mantener a su lado hambriento a un lado

-¿Carlisle? Su sangre-bella aún mantenía a raya el olor de su sangre, en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era a un montón de vampiros sedientos por su sangre

-tus hermanos se encargarán de él-le decía Carlisle a Edward mientras Emmett y Jasper se encargaban de James

-fuego-pidió Jasper

-usa el parqué-decía Emmett mientras que Jasper arrancaba del suelo, ya dañado por la batalla antes ocurrida, más madera

-¡Alice!-llamó Jasper

-vete-le dijo Carlisle a su hija quien se acercó a James y de un solo tajo arrancó la cabeza del vampiro

-le cortó la arteria femoral, está perdiendo mucha sangre-dijo Carlisle mientras le revisaba la herida a bella

-¡mi cabeza arde!-gritaba bella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba, Jack se estaba conteniendo para no ir a auxiliar a su amiga. Él quería ver si podía confiar en aquellos vampiros

-es el veneno-dijo el doctor

-tienes que tomar una decisión-le dijo el patriarca a Edward

-¿vas a dejar que se transforme?-le preguntó un poco ansioso el doctor a Edward mientras veía que él no decía ni hacía nada

-va a ocurrir, lo he visto-decía Alice mientras intentaba mantener quieta a bella

-no tiene por qué ser así, aún está sangrando. Un torniquete-le decía a Alis quien se ponía manos a la obra

-¿qué otra opción tengo, Carlisle?-me preguntó un muy desesperado Edward al ver a la mujer que ama retorcerse de dolor

-átalo arriba de mis manos-decía Carlisle a Alice quien pasaba una correa, que ella tenía atada en su pantalón, por arriba de la herida sangrante de bella

-¿Carlisle?-llamaba desesperado Edward

-ve-le decía el padre a su hija

-extrae el veneno-fue la opción que le dio el doctor a su hijo

-no podré detenerme-esta era la prueba de fuego para Edward

-sé fuerte-era lo que le dijo Carlisle y era lo mismo que pensaba Jack y bella, aún sumergida en aquel dolor podía escuchar y sentir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-escoge. Solo le quedan unos minutos-fue la respuesta del vampiro

-haré que se vaya, bella-le decía mientras la observaba con dolor

-haré que se vaya-volvió a decir mientras tomaba la muñeca donde había sido mordida por James mientras la acercaba a su boca y empezaba a extraer el veneno

-Edward detente, su sangre está limpia. La estás matando-Edward no escuchaba razón su mente estaba perdida en el mar de éxtasis que inundaba su ser al sentir la deliciosa sangre de bella. Nadie se percataba de que bella seguían mirando aquel punto fijo en la habitación mientras la temperatura seguía descendiendo

-Edward, detente-pedía Carlisle

-detente-fue el último susurro que escuchó bella antes de caer en la inconsciencia y miles de imágenes cruzaba por su cabeza

-debes ser fuerte-pedía su padre

En algún punto la mente de Edward se aclaró al ver como los ojos de bella poco a poco se iban cerrando y el corazón de bella empezaba a latir más lento. Su amor por ella fue más grande que la sed que sentía y se detuvo, horrorizado de que estuvo a punto de matar a su amada bella.

Para Jack esto había sido suficiente él era un peligro para bella y sabía que tarde o temprano bella iba a salir lastimada, pero él no podía hacer nada ya que con lo obstinada que era ella no iba a dar marcha atrás, él solo podía estar ahí cuando ella quedara rota. Aunque eso era lo que él tiene y debe de impedir que bella caiga en depresión otra vez, ya que de lo contrario las consecuencias pueden ser muy catastróficas para todos, en especial para ella.

-"la muerte es paz, es fácil. La vida es más difícil"-era el pensamiento que cruzaba por mi cabeza mientras caía en la obscuridad

Poco a poco fui recobrando la conciencia, recordaba haber sentido un terrible fuego recorrer por mis venas, era mucho menos doloroso que aquella vez, pero eso no le quitaba lo doloroso. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el estudio de ballet invadieron mi mente y la voz de mi madre llamándome fue lo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿bella?-susurraba una dulce voz

-¿cariño?-llamó de nuevo

-¿mamá?-la cara sonriente de René me dio la bienvenida

-¿dónde está?-fue lo primero que pregunté

-¿Edward?-quería verlo, necesitaba verlo

-durmiendo-me dijo susurrando mientras giraba un poco el rostro y me señalaba un "durmiente" Edward sobre un sofá

-siempre está aquí-volvió a susurrar

-tú padre está en la cafetería-recordé la mirada de mi padre

-¿qué pasó?-quería saber qué le habían dicho a mis padres aunque al final sabía que tenía que decirles la verdad aunque esto me costara un poco de recelo de ellos para con Edward

-al caerte, te rompiste la pierna y perdiste mucha sangre. No recuerdas nada de esto, ¿no?-mi madre sabía fingir muy bien primero haciéndose la sorprendida de que Edward estuviera siempre a mi lado y que estuviera durmiendo

-Edward vino con su papá. Trataron de convencerte de que volvieras a Forks. Fuiste a su hotel y tropezaste y caíste por la escalera, ¡rompiste a una ventana!-que patética historia le contaron, quería reír pero arruinaría la perfecta actuación de mi madre

-suena algo que yo haría-dije siguiéndole la corriente

-querida, lo siento muchísimo-mi madre tan cariñosa como siempre, escuché como algo vibraba

-es Phil-me dijo mi madre mientras le veía ¿textear?

-está tan preocupado por ti-él es un buen hombre

-¿enviando mensajes de texto?-la molesté

-finalmente-me respondió con una sonrisa

-le dije que se quedara allá-asentí

-te va a encantar Jacksonville. Sol todos los días-entendía la indirecta tras el "sol todos los días"

-encontramos una hermosa casa y tendrás tu propio baño-la miré con el ceño fruncido, en serio mi madre va por ese camino

-pero quiero vivir en Forks-bien, quizás al principio haya protestado por esto de "vacaciones" pero ahora las estoy disfrutando, bueno quitando la parte de el loco vampiro, el resto está bien

-¿qué?-preguntó ceñuda, quizás piense que todo lo que viví aquí sería mejor irme

-quiero vivir en Forks-dije con determinación

-bueno, luego hablaremos de eso-la miré ceñuda

-¿podrías ir por papá?-le pregunté algo ansiosa-

-y luego por Jack-ella me sonrió

-necesito hablar con ellos y pedirle disculpas a mi padre-mi madre sonrió

-sí, mi amor iré por ellos-asentí mientras ella me daba un beso en la cabeza

-y también por la enfermera-volví a asentir y la vi retirarse del cuarto

-¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está James?-le pregunté une vez que él alzó la cabeza

-nos encargamos de él-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba

-y la mujer, Victoria, huyó-¡cobarde! Pensé. El otro vampiro nos había dado el dato de que James era un cazador por naturaleza.

-estoy viva gracias a ti-le dije de repente al ver la cara llena de culpa y dolor que me mostraba en estos momentos

-no, estás aquí por mi culpa. Lo peor de todo fue que pensé que no iba a detenerme-me dijo algo avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo

-pero lo hiciste-le dije alarmada con su tono de voz

-bella, tienes que irte a Jacksonville para que no pueda lastimarte-eso me dejó sin palabras

-¿qué?-sentía que empezaba a faltarme la respiración

-¿estás…? ¡No!-dije algo alarmada

-¡no!...no entiendo lo que estás…-no sabía que decir me sentía perdida

-¿por qué quieres que me vaya?-le pregunté molesta

-no…no…no puedo…no puedo dejarte….-tartamudeaba y quien no cuando la persona que más amas te quiere alejar de su lado

-lo sé-dijo él

-tienes razón, no podemos estar separados-le apoyé recordado una vez como él me había dicho aquello

-estoy aquí, no me voy a ir-me dijo susurrando mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-no puedes dejarme. No vuelvas a decirme eso, jamás-le pedí

-¿a dónde más iría?-me preguntó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío y depositaba un beso en mi frente

Por un instante sentí que aquel beso era de despida pero al instante alejé aquella idea pesimista de mi cabeza.

Luego de aquello mi padre entró por la habitación, Edward salió. Hablamos de lo que había sucedido, lo que realmente sucedió, claro que hablamos cuando sentimos que Edward estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar. Decir que mi padre estaba molesto sería una eufonía, estaba furioso. Quería darle él mismo caza a aquel vampiro, también prometió matar a aquella vampira.

Hablar con Jack fue mucho pero mucho más difícil que con mi padre. Intentar calmarlo fue una tremenda odisea, estaba fuera de sí. Maldijo a todo el mundo en especial a todos los vampiros de la clase que pertenecía Edward.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que por fin me dieron de alta. Estaba sumamente fastidiada de que me tratase como a una inválida pero me dejaba consentir por mi padre, Jack y por Edward.

A tan solo unos días del baile de promoción, al que yo me negué a todos lo que me proponían ir con ellos, Edward me había invitado y no pude declinar aquella invitación. Alice se había encargado de mi vestido y me había regalado uno de color azul ya que ella me había comentado que era el color favorito de Edward. Jack había invitado a Ángela y yo no había permitido perder mi oportunidad de molestarle pero él solo me decía que iba para mantener un ojo encima de mí.

Abajo había un ambiente muy pero muy tenso entre mi padre y Edward, Jack ya se había ido a recoger a mi amiga, mi padre claramente estaba molesto por su "manera" de protegerme.

Mi miré por última vez al espejo y me agradó la imagen que me regresó, a pesar de que ahora llevaba una escayola eso no quitaba el hecho de que me veía algo bonita. Cuando ya me sentía completamente lista descendí las escaleras y al final de las mismas me esperaba mi caballero de armadura plateada.

-Alice me regaló el vestido…-dije algo apenada por la mirada intensa de mi novio

-el yeso…-dije mirando hacia el piso

-perfecta-susurró mi novio y mi padre lo vio con cara de ¿en serio?

-yo cuidaré de ella, jefe-mi padre bufó

-me parece haberlo oído antes-rodé los ojos

Edward abrió la puerta y salió antes que yo para darme tiempo padre-hija.

-te ves hermosa…-sonreí ante el cumplido que me hizo mi padre, instintivamente toqué mi collar

-gracias…-le respondí

-nos vemos-me despedí y salí de mi hogar

En el camino le comenté que Jack había invitado a Ángela y él solo me respondió con una sonrisa.

-ya vuelvo-me había dicho mientras yo me sentaba en un pequeño banquillo y él iba estacionar el auto

-¡bella!-llamó la voz de Jake

-¡Jacob!-dije sorprendida

-hola-le dije

-hermosa-me respondió yo sonreí

-tú también. ¿Te invitaron al baile?, ¿vienes con una muchacha?-pregunté curiosa

-no-me respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado

-mi padre me pagó para que viniera a hablarte-lo miré confundida

-$20-sonreí

-bueno dime-le pedí

-no te enojes, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí

-quiere que rompas con tú novio-ok, eso sí me tomó por sorpresa

-dijo, y estoy citando: "nosotros te protegeremos"-suspiré era más que obvio que Billy estuviera preocupado que una pobre, frágil e inofensiva "humana" estuviera saliendo con un vampiro

-dile que se lo agradezco-ambos reímos por aquel incómodo mensaje

-y que te pague-le dije mientras me disponía a ponerme de pie

-permíteme-dijo jake

-Jacob, déjalo por mi cuenta-mi novio apareció de repente

-nos vemos bella-el semblante alegre de Jacob de repente desapareció al ver a Edward, frustrante pelea entre especies

-bye, Jacob-me despedí mientras Edward pasaba un brazo por mis hombros

-te dejo sola por dos minutos, y los lobos desciendes-él pensó que no capté la indirecta entre líneas

-no puedo creerlo-le dije mientras nos parábamos debajo del letrero que daba la entrada al lugar

-sonríe-me pidió sonriente Edward

Caminamos por un pequeño trecho hasta llegar hasta una pequeña subida y él no dudó en alzarme para ayudarme a subirla. Al entrar al lugar estaba algo abarrotado, todo el mundo había sacado sus mejores trapos.

-en serio quieres que me mate-le dije sarcástica

-este baile es un rito importante, no quiero que te lo pierdas-suspiré

Nos metimos entre la multitud y pude divisar a Jessica junto con Mike posando ante las cámaras, en serio ese vestido lucía muy bien en ella y se lo hice saber haciendo señas de las bubíes y ella me sonrió. Más allá como dj se encontraba Jack junto con Ángela, sí mi querido amigo no pude evitar sonreír con ternura.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?-asentí

-sí-me tomó de la mano y nos abrimos paso entre la multitud

Salimos al patio y más allá unas pequeñas luces nos daban la bienvenida a una pequeña plazoleta arreglaba con pequeñas luces que le daban un aspecto mágico y sumamente romántico.

Dentro del mismo se hallaba solamente habían dos parejas que luego de que nosotros llegáramos se retiraron, no sé por qué pero poco me importaba, solo quería estar al lado de mi vampiro.

-¿quieres?-me dijo sonriente

-¿en serio?-le pregunté curiosa

-¿por qué no?-preguntó mientras ambos sonreíamos y él me alzaba delicadamente pegándome a su cuerpo para luego depositar mis pies sobre los suyos, no pude evitar negar con mi cabeza.

-¿ves? Estás bailando-me molestó mientras empezaba moverse

-en mi promoción-sonreí

Luego de que estuvimos a solas, nos contemplamos por unos minutos, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro.

-¿por qué me salvaste? Hubieras dejado el veneno y ahora sería como tú-quería saber su respuesta

-no sabes lo que dices. No quiero esto-dijo molesto

-te quiero a ti-le respondí-para siempre-sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho

-no quiero acabar con tú vida-suspiré

-estoy muriendo, con cada segundo que pasa-aunque eso era mentira quería dejarme llevar por el momento

-envejeciendo-otra mentira

-así es como debe ser-me iba a dejar morir

-Alice me vio como tú, la oí-le permití verme transformada en vampiro ya que de lo contrario sospecharía

-sus visiones cambian, basado en lo que la gente decide-eso era cierto

-pero yo ya he decido-le dije con firmeza

-¿con eso sueñas?, ¿convertirte en un monstruo?-yo no lo veía así a él, quizás al principio sí pero ahora ya no

-sueño con estar para siempre contigo-me subconsciente me amenazaba que estaba cruzando una línea pero la ignoré lo único que ahora me importaba era Edward

-¿para siempre?-me preguntó yo asentí

-¿y estás lista ahora?-una parte gritaba ¡DETENTE! Pero la otra me apoyaba

-sí-decía mientras sentía como acercaba su boca a mi cuello y yo tiraba mi cabeza para atrás para darle más acceso

Sentí como sus labios se posaron justo donde se podía sentir mi pulso y una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo. Sentí como depositaba un beso y no pude evitar sonreír, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir.

-¿no es suficiente pasar toda una vida conmigo?-me preguntó sonriente

-sí, por ahora-le respondí algo resignada

Poco a poco los labios de Edward se juntaron con los míos y nos fundimos en un cálido beso. En aquel gesto le transmitía todo lo que sentía por él y más.

Aquella noche fue sumamente maravillosa a pesar de que sentía como si alguien nos vigilara pero lo ignoraba por completo lo único para mí importante era estar con Edward y nada más importaba.


	7. Mystic Falls

**Capítulo 6**

**Mystic Falls**

Los meses volvieron a pasar tan rápidamente que mi cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno prácticamente era mañana y Jack no paraba de fastidiarme con aquello.

No había sabido de Ariel últimamente y eso me tenía sumamente preocupada, él no era de las personas que se desaparecían así como así, pero Jack siempre me decía que él sabía cuidarse solito y que no necesitaba niñera.

Aquella mañana no me levanté de buen humor que digamos ya que Jack no paraba de molestarme con "eres más vieja que tú novio, pervertida" y tras eso mi padre no ayudaba.

-gracias por los regalos chicos-les sonreí a ambos

-no hay de que-ambos dijeron

Mi padre me había regalado una cámara alegando que estos serían mis últimos años de instituto y que debía tener recuerdos, bueno él había repetido lo que mi madre le había dicho. Ella me había mandado un álbum de fotos y mi querido amigo me había regalado una pulsera con un bonito dije de ángel.

Me fui con Jack en su auto ya que decía que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, había algo raro en su actitud últimamente pero no le presté atención a eso.

-hola bella, Jack-saludaron Mike, Ben, Ángela, Jessica, Mariela que era la novia de Ben

-hola-dijimos Jack y yo al mismo tiempo

-bella hoy es el gran día-los miré con el ceño fruncido

-el ensayo de "romeo y Julieta"-suspiré con alivio y Jack rió a mi lado y lo fulminé con la mirada

-¿dónde estás, bella?-decía Mike con una pésima imitación de Romeo

-quiero sacarles una foto, mi mamá quiere que tenga un álbum con recuerdos-empujé a Jack para que se juntara con los chicos y él enseguida se puso a lado de una muy sonrojada Ángela

-¿me vas a arreglar la nariz con photoshop?-Jack rodó los ojos

-no te preocupes yo voy a salir en la foto, nadie va a mirarlos-dijo Mike con arrogancia no pude evitar reír

-ahí llegó Cullen-dijo Mike cuando la foto ya estuvo hecha, Jack rodó los ojos y yo contuve mi aliento

Sí, suena patético que aún después de algún tiempo juntos él siga teniendo ese efecto en mí. Cuando bajó del auto pude admirarlo con mayor detenimiento, no vestía tan elegante pero aún así su gracia al caminar era algo que no se ve todos los días.

-nos vemos-se despidió Jessica por todos y vi a Jack sonreírme

-feliz cumpleaños-me soltó cuando estuvo más cerca

-no me lo recuerdes-le dije

-tú cumpleaños es algo para celebrar-me dijo sonriente

-que envejezco no lo es-le protesté, aunque fuese mentira

-¿Qué envejezcas?-rió

-creo que 18 años es un poco joven como para que te preocupes por eso-reía

-soy un año más vieja que tú-eso si era cierto

-no, yo tengo 109-"y yo más" pensé

-tal vez no debería estar saliendo con un viejo-"o un joven" pensé de nuevo

-es asqueroso…-decía mientras él reí y acercaba su rostro al mío para fundirnos en un cálido beso. Jamás me acostumbraría el sentir aquella calidez y corriente que siento cada vez que nos besamos.

-tenemos que ir a clases-me dijo trayéndome a la realidad

-ok-le contesté

-un segundo-me detuvo-alguien quiere hablarte-su cara se transformó en una seria mientras se alejaba y yo daba la vuelta para ver de quién hablaba y no pude evitar sonreír

-¡bella!-llamó mi amigo

-¡Jacob!-le sonreí

-los dejo que hablen-me dijo mi novio y yo asentí

-hola bíceps. Para que sepas los esteroides hacen mal-lo molesté a sabiendas del por qué el cambio tan drástico en su cuerpo

-estoy entrenando, bella-"sí claro", pensé

-el cambio no sería tan drástico si nos juntáramos más-yo suspiré

-cámbiate de escuela-le sugerí-deberías venir acá con los cara pálida-había recordado la vez que habíamos ido a la playa con Jésica, Ben, Ángela, Mariela y Jack y mi amigo Jake me había comentado la historia de los "fríos"

- estoy bien. Prefiero la exclusividad de la escuela de la reserva, acá dejan entrar a cualquiera-ok, típico de todo macho

-ya veo, ¿por qué te metiste?-le pregunté

-estaba comprando una parte para la Rabbit-ese era el nombre de la marca de moto que Jake estaba construyendo

-tienes que venir a darte una vuelta cuando esté terminada-sonreí

-¿es rápida?-le pregunté

-Hmmm…es decente….-no pude evitar reír y Jake se unió a mi risa

-Hey, feliz cumpleaños-soltó de repente y rodé los ojos

-tú papá le dijo al mío, así que…-eso me tomó por sorpresa

-por supuesto-dije

-vi esto el otro día y pensé en ti-sacó una extraña cosa. Era redonda hecha por lo que pude ver algunos hilos y otro material que no supe identificar y tenía una pequeña agarradera para poderla colgar

-es un atrapa pesadillas-sonreí

-es…perfecto…-o eso creía ya que desde hace mucho que no las tenía

-gracias-le dije

-de nada-me sonrió

-un gusto haberte visto-me sonrió

-igual, nos vemos luego-no pude evitar abrazarlo

Luego de aquella despedida con mi querido amigo entramos al instituto y pude ver la clara molestia en la cara de mi novio.-

-así que, ¿por qué Jacob Black puede regalarte algo y yo no?-preguntó

-porque no tengo nada para darte-le respondí

-bella me das todo solo respirando-este tipo quería matarte de lo tan romántico que era

-ves, gracias. Eso es todo lo que quiero-él rió

-¡bella!-llamó una entusiasmada Alice mientras saltaba el barandal de las escaleras y caía con aquella gracia digna de una bailarina de ballet enfrente de mí

-¡feliz cumpleaños!-exclamó

-shhhhh…-le dije mientras la abrazaba y me daba un regalo

-Alice, te dije que sin regalos-la regañé

-ya te vi abrirlo y adivina que… ¡te encantará!-se supone que no debería ver mi futuro pero le he permitido hacerlo para no levantar sospechas

-lo vas a usar este noche…en casa…-no sé por qué pero sentí un fuerte escalofrío recorrerme la espalda

-por favor…va a ser divertido-estaba dudando pero de repente me sentí feliz de que hiciera algo así

-ok-accedí

-bien, nos vemos a las 7-dijo alegremente la duende y fue cuando caí en cuenta

-Jasper…no es justo que controles mis emociones-le regañé, me arrepiento de haber bajado mi barrera

-perdón bella-ok, eso no sonaba como si estuviera arrepentido

-feliz…-lo miré suplicante-

-¡olvídalo!-le sonreí como agradecimiento

-no puedes confiar en los vampiros…-dijo de repente Edward mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente con la caja

-¡créeme!-me dijo y sonreí

Entramos a nuestra primera clase que era la de Literatura, ahora compartíamos todas las clases juntos junto con Jack quien veía con cierta molestia el que solo pase pegada a él.

-¡mi amor!, mi esposa-escuchaba decir

-muerte, que se ha llevado la miel de tú aliento, no ha tenido poder sobre tú belleza…-la escena continuaba

-pobre Romeo, mató a su verdadero amor por estupidez…-susurraba Edward

-sí-coincidí con él

-aunque le envidio algo…-sentí ciertos celos

-Julieta es perfecta, si te gusta esa clase de belleza-dije molesta y escuché una risita de su parte

-no a la chica, el suicidio-eso me tomó por sorpresa

-es casi imposible….para alguna…clase de gente….-él sonreí y yo me sentía extraña

-para los humanos…un poco de veneno…una daga en el corazón…tienen muchas opciones-no entendía a dónde quería llegar

-¿por qué dices eso?-le pregunté preocupada

-tuve que considerarlo una vez, no sabía si llegaría a tiempo para salvarte de James-quería decirle que nada me hubiese ocurrido pero no me quedé callada

-tenía que tener algún plan…-lo miré confusa

-¿cuál era el plan?-me costaba el tan solo pensar de que alguien pudiera lastimarlo

-ir a Italia…-ya me imaginaba a dónde quería ir-

-y provocar a los Vulturi….-vampiros desalmados que se creen los reyes de los vampiros, pero oh que equivocados que estaban

-¿qué?-pregunté con fingida inquietud

-Los Vulturi…-pero justo cuando iba a empezara a explicarme la voz del profesor Tanner lo interrumpió

-¿quiere repetir las últimas líneas del pentámetro para mostrar que prestaba atención, Sr Cullen?-no me había dado cuenta en qué momento el profesor había puesto pausa a la película

-sí, profesor-Edward tomó una bocanada de aire, aunque sé que no la necesitaba, mientras se preparaba para hablar y todas las miradas de la clase se posaba en él

-aquí descansaré eternamente y sacudiré el yugo de estrellas adversas de este mundo de carne cansada-decía con tanta naturalidad que por un momento sentí que a lado mío se hallaba el verdadero Romeo

-ojos, miren por última vez. Brazos, abracen por última vez. Y labios, ustedes las puertas del aliento, sellen con un beso este trato con la muerte-mis ojos lo miraban embelesada

-ojos al televisor-el profesor gruñó al darse cuenta que no pudo hacer quedar mal a Edward

Escucharlo decir aquellas frases de Romeo hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco pero sobre todo lo que había dicho cuando el profesor nos interrumpió me había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca.

Llegada la hora de salida me fui con Jack a casa para arreglarme para la cena en casa de Edward. Él me había dicho que me pasaba a recoger. No podía dejar de sentir que algo muy malo iba a suceder.

-los Vulturi son una familia muy rica y poderosa. Son lo más cercano a la realeza en nuestro mundo-me contaba mientras observábamos un cuadro donde aparecían tres personajes con una mirada llena de arrogancia

-¿es ese Carlisle?-le pregunté asombrada de que Carlisle estuviera en aquel retrato

-sí, vivió con ellos una décadas-me sorprendía al saber la personalidad cálida y humana que desprendía él y pudiera convivir con aquellos tipos que eran unos sádicos y sin compasión

-dice que eran muy refinados pero sin respeto por la vida humana-quien más que yo sabía de eso

-por lo menos respetaban las artes y las ciencia y la ley. Pero sobre todo la ley-eso era lo que me molestaba

-¿los vampiros tienen leyes?-solo ellos

-no muchas. Y solo una es reforzada regularmente-decía él

-¿cuál?-aunque ya sabía de antemano cuál era

-existir en secreto. No hacemos espectáculos y no matamos sin pensarlo; al menos por supuesto que quieras morir-dijo con un susurro

-deja de hablar de eso. No puedo pensar en que alguien te haga daño-dije entre molesta y preocupada

-bella, la única que puede hacerme daño eres tú. No tengo nada más que temer-lo miré y luego suspiré

-mentira-le contradije

-Victoria…va a venir por mí algún día-dijo como si nada

-y Alice verá cuando lo decida y…estaré listo-sonrió

-puedo protegerte, si me transformas-él rió

-bella, tú ya me proteges. Eres la única razón para que siga vivo. Si eso es lo que estoy-decía cerca de mi rostro

-pero es mi trabajo protegerte-suspiré

-de cualquiera…excepto mi hermana-dijo mientras miraba por encima de cabeza

-¡es hora! ¡Es hora!-gritaba mientras Alice daba pequeños brinquitos y yo le hacía mala cara a Edward

Al salir de aquella habitación y ser arrastrada por Alice por el pasillo, al llegar hasta casi las escaleras me quedé sorprendida. Todos vestían elegantemente y había velas por todas partes, además de una enorme torta.

-perdón por esto. Tratamos de parar a Alice-se disculpó Carlisle

-como si fuera posible-rió Esme

-feliz cumpleaños, bella-me dijo ella mientras me abrazaba para luego sentir un flash

-gracias-y luego observé a Alice

-la encontré un tú mochila. ¿Te molesta?-suspiré y negué con mi cabeza

-saliendo con una mujer mayor-le escuché decir a Emmett, y razón tenía

-¡hot!-exclamó, no pude evitar rodar los ojos

-¿qué?-preguntó mientras Edward lo miraba a los ojos

-primero Rosalie-dijo Alis mientras le pasaba un regalo a Rose quien luego me lo extendía a mí

-es un collar, Alis lo escogió-me dijo la rubia

-gracias-le agradecí

Divisé como Alice arrastraba a Edward hasta ponerlo a un lado de mí.

-muéstrenme el amor-decía la duende mientras se ponía enfrente de nosotros con cámara en mano y tomaba algunas fotos

-esto es de Emmett-me dijo la pixie mientras me daba una caja más o menos grande pero esta era sumamente liviana. No dudé en batirla y no sonó absolutamente nada.

-ya lo instalé en tú camioneta-me decía alegremente

-por fin un sistema de sonido decente para ese pedazo de…-lo interrumpí antes de que fuera más allá de eso

-hey, me gusta la camioneta-le dije

-abre el de Esme y Carlisle-al tocar aquel regalo sentí un escalofrío aún mayor y un agujero en el estómago

-algo para iluminar tú día-me dijo Carlisle

-porque está un poco pálida últimamente-me dijo Esme

-gracias-decía mientras intentaba sacar el papel de regalo y mi pastosidad tuvo que hacerse presente en el lugar y momento equivocado

-corte de papel-dije mientras alzaba mi dedo con unas cuantas gotas de sangre y estas caían a la alfombra

Lo siguiente que supe fue la cara de Jasper transformándose en una llena de hambre por mi sangre y al segundo siguiente siendo lanzada por Edward sobre una mesa en la parte de atrás de nosotros y que para mi desgracia tenía algunos jarrones y con el impacto de mi cuerpo estos se hicieron pedazos causando un corte profundo en mi brazo derecho.

Pude divisar cuando Edward lanzaba a Jasper sobre el piano y este se rompía de inmediato, para luego ver a un muy furioso Jasper viniendo hacia mí y un preocupado Carlisle que intentaba detenerlo en vano pero era interceptado por los brazos de un musculoso Emmett.

-shshsh…Jas es solo un poco de…sangre…-susurraba Alice para luego tener 7 pares de ojos dorados sobre ella

-saca a Jasper de casa-dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a velocidad vampírica a bella y sostenerle el brazo ensangrentado

-perdón, no puedo-se disculpó-Alice mientras se retiraba del lugar con Jasper y Emmett

-voy a tener que cocer esto en mi oficina-susurraba el doctor mientras examinaba la herida

-anda ver a Jasper-decía Carlisle sin mirar a Edward y este tenía una mirada ilegible hacia bella

-debe estar enojado consigo mismo, y no va a escuchar a nadie más que a ti-decía Carlisle

-Edward-le llamó mientras lo miraba y este asentía mientras se marchaba y en esa mirada fue que bella sentía que algo había cambiado y no era para bien sino para mal

-yo no quería una fiesta-decía bella mientras Carlisle le curaba la herida

-no es tu culpa, Jasper no ha estado alejado de la sangre humana por tanto tiempo-le decía Carlisle

-¿cómo lo logras?-era algo que siempre había intrigado a bella de aquel hombre, estar rodeado de tanta sangre y no volverse loco

-años y años de práctica-le respondió

-¿alguna vez se te ocurrió…de hacerlo de la manera fácil?-volvió a preguntar con curiosidad

-No, sabía quien quería ser. Quería ayudar a la gente, me hace feliz-le dijo sonriente

-incluso si estoy condenado-aquel comentario molestó mucho a bella

-¿condenado?, ¿cómo el infierno?-ella sabía y sentía perfectamente que el alma de aquel hombre estaba limpia

-Carlisle no puedes estar condenado…-lo dijo segura de sí misma

-es imposible-y ella lo sabía

-gracias, bella. Siempre fuiste muy buena con nosotros-él sonrió

-entonces, ¿es por esto que él no quiere transformarme?-mi mente hizo clic en una idea

-imagínatelo al revés…-sugirió él-

-¿si creyeras lo que Edward, podrías tomar su alma?-buena pregunta pero en mi caso era algo…especial…

Carlisle borró toda evidencia de que allí en ese lugar hubo sangre. Salimos del lugar y me topé con un muy serio Edward, tenía tantas ganas de decirle la verdad acerca de mí pero primero tenía que hablarlo con alguien más.

El viaje de regreso a mi casa fue en completo silencio, uno que empezaba a molestarme e incomodarme.

-no puedes protegerme, no de todo. En algún punto algo nos va a separar. Un accidente, una enfermedad o la edad…mientras sea humana…la única solución es me transformes…-mi voz sonaba entre molesta y resignada

-esa no es una solución, es una tragedia-fue su respuesta en donde no mostraba ninguna emoción en su voz

-no me vas a querer cuando sea una abuelita-no respondió y se bajó del auto sin siquiera mirarme para luego abrir la puerta de mi lado

-bella, ¿no entiendes mis sentimientos por ti?-me confundió aquella pregunta

-Carlisle me dijo lo que piensas del alma, pero yo no creo que sea así. Así no que no te preocupes por la mía-una pequeña alerta se encendió en mí ser cuando vi que sus ojos no mostraban nada

-deberías entrar-dijo de repente

-todavía es mi cumpleaños, ¿puedo pedir algo?-no recibí respuesta

-¡bésame!-pedí

Sé que estoy jugando bajo pero siento que…-despejé mi mente ante esa idea negativa-su entrecejo su frunció y sus ojos me mostraron como si hacer aquello le doliera y eso hizo que algo dentro mí, que hace mucho había quedado en el olvido, volviera. Dolor, desolación, tristeza y pérdida era lo que había quedado en el olvido así como aquella herida que estaba en mi alma y que gracias a Edward había ayudado a cicatrizar pero no del todo, a larga tuve que aprender a vivir con ese dolor.

Nuestros labios hicieron contacto pero aquel beso lejos de ser dulce se empezó a tornar doloroso no solo para él sino para mí también. Él intentaba por todos los medios no tocarme con sus colmillos pero esta acción parecía imposible debido al incidente con mi sangre.

-te amo-le dije

-te amo-otro alarma sonó en mi ser

Cuando puse un pie en casa mi padre me vio un poco preocupado y Jack me sonrió y yo intenté hacer lo mismo fallando miserablemente. Subí las escaleras con algunos regalos en mano y me puse a imprimir algunas fotos, y en una que salía con Edward doblé el lado donde salgo yo y la pegue con cinta adhesiva a mi mesita.

Los dos siguientes días que pasaron fueron por completo extraños, los Cullen no aparecieron tan solo Edward que se empezó a comportar esquivo conmigo y evitaba a toda costa quedarse a solas conmigo.

Ya había consultado el tema de decirle la verdad sobre mí a Edward y a pesar de que al principio se negaron vieron que mi felicidad era con él y accedieron con la condición de que ellos si en algún momento necesitáramos manos extras ellos ayudarían sin chistar.

Decir que aquella noticia no me tenía contenta estuviera mintiendo, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con Edward él simplemente me esquivaba o me decía que tenía cosas que hacer.

Al llegar a casa no pude evitar sonreír como tonta al ver a Edward, pero mi sonrisa murió al instante en el que sus ojos nunca miraron a los míos y su postura era completamente rígida.

-hola-saludé sin emoción

-vamos a pasear-la alarma mayor se encendió en mi ser y algo dentro de mí empezó quebrarse

Lo seguí en completo silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra ni siquiera la gran noticia que tenía que darle me animé a contarle, solo trataba de tranquilizar esa voz que me gritara _"huye", "te va a lastimar"_; ignoré todas aquellas advertencias y entonces quise haberles escuchado

-tenemos que irnos de Forks-soltó de repente, sorprendiéndome

-¿por qué?-le pregunté, intentando no prestar atención a aquella herida que empezaba poco a poco a abrirse en mí ser

-Carlisle debería ser diez años más viejo de lo que parece-una vocecita gritó "_excusa patética_" pero la callé

-la gente empieza a darse cuenta-"_mentiroso_" gritó de nuevo

-bueno yo… tengo que pensar que decirle a Charlie…-él me miraba pero no mostraba emoción alguna

-cuando dijiste "nosotros"…-"_huye, te va a lastimar_"-gritó una voz distinta

-mi familia y yo-le respondió a la pregunta no formulada

-Edward, lo que ocurrió con Jasper no fue nada-"_no intentes evitar lo inevitable_" regresó la voz anterior

-tienes razón. No fue nada. Nada más de lo que vengo esperando y nada comparado con lo podría haber pasado-hizo una pausa sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla-

-bella, no perteneces a mi mundo-"_huye"_

-te pertenezco a ti-"_corre"_

-no-"_aléjate de él"_-gritaba insistente aquella voz

-yo voy-traté de insistir

-bella, no quiero que vengas-me dijo y en sus ojos no vi emoción alguna, me recordaban a el viejo Jack, no inclusive él mostraba algún tipo de emoción en cambio Edward…

* * *

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó la voz preocupada de Charlie al ver que Jack miraba por la ventana

-bella…-susurró y Charlie lo miró

-Charlie necesito que llames a Ariel y Jensen que venga de inmediato-la voz de Jack era llena de preocupación

-bella no caigas…-susurraba Jack con urgencia de que aquel maldito vampiro terminara de hacer lo que tanto había temido durante los últimos años

* * *

-¿no me quieres?-pregunté dudosa y con temor a la respuesta de aquella pregunta

-no-si tan solo Edward se hubiese dado cuenta…

-esto cambia las cosas, mucho-sin tan solo bella le hubiese dicho la verdad

-pero si no es mucho pedir…-si tan solo él se hubiese fijado mejor en aquellos ojos achocolatados que algo empezaba a cambiar

-¿puedes prometerme algo…?-si bella no hubiese dejado que esa pequeña herida se empezara a abrir tan rápidamente

-no hagas nada imprudente…-si tan solo Edward hubiese sentido el ligero cambio en el olor de la sangre de bella

-por el bien de Charlie…-si tan solo hubiese demostrado por lo menos que le importa aunque sea un poco

-a cambio voy a prometerte algo…esta será la última vez que me veas….-si tan solo se hubiese fijado o sentido como la temperatura a su alrededor empezaba descender

-no voy a volver…-si tan solo bella hubiese escuchado aquella vocecita

-y vas a poder seguir con tú vida sin que yo interfiera. Va a hacer como si nunca hubiese existido-sin tan solo Edward hubiese visto más allá de lo que bella aparentaba ser y se diera cuenta de que algunas cosas son imposibles de olvidar para ella

-si es por mi alma, tómala, no la quiero sin ti-sin tan solo él hubiese aceptado aquella propuesta, el alma de bella jamás…

-no es por tu alma…-claro Edward en el caso de ella el "alma" es mucho…

-no eres buena para mí…-si supiera que él no es el bueno para ella y sin embargo ella lo eligió a él por encima de cualquier cosa

-no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti….- ella es lo que muchos quieren y ansían mientras que él tiene en bandeja de plata y ella le ofrece a voluntad, otro matarían por tener ese lugar

-perdón por dejar que esto durara tanto…-el tiempo es tan relativo para ella como lo es para ti, Edward

-por favor….-si tan solo hubiese escuchado sus ruegos

-no…-si tan solo las palabras correctas hubiesen salido de la boca de bella, pero ella se estaba ahogando en su propia miseria e intentaba mantener a raya aquello que no debe salir jamás

-adiós…-si tan solo él se hubiese dado cuenta de que el cuerpo de ella empezaba a temblar

Si tan solo se hubiese abstenido de darle el beso en la coronilla abriendo aún más la herida que aún no sanaba al traerle recuerdos de cuando _él _ se despedía de ella y que el mismo acto que hizo cuando la dejó para siempre.

Si tan solo, si tan solo…pero como dicen por ahí los "si tan solo" y "hubiera" no existen…el daño ya estaba hecho y nadie podía repararlo, Edward simplemente fue el detonante para aquello que se ocultaba en el fondo del alma de bella y que siempre amenazaba con salir.

Si tan solo Edward se hubiese quedado unos segundos más para poder sentir la energía que desprendía el cuerpo de bella y como ella poco a poco se iba transformando y que los gritos llenos de dolor y agonía resonaban en todo aquel bosque.

-bella…-sonaron 3 voces mientras corrían a través de aquel espeso bosque

Cuando llegaron ya era demasiado tarde aquello que tanto temían al fin había salido y ahora en adelante tenían que tener mucho cuidado de que no vuelva a salir porque una vez que pruebe…no habrá marcha atrás…

-lo siento cariño…-decía con lágrimas en sus ojos Jack

* * *

-sigue igual-decía una voz masculina mientras miraba con dolor un bultito sobre la cama

-tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo otra voz de hombre

-pero ¿qué?-preguntó la voz preocupada de otro

-nos mudaremos-escucharon una voz un poco más gruesa y vieja

-¿de qué estás hablando, Charlie?-el hombre mayor suspiró y les hizo señas a los chicos para que lo siguieron

-tenemos que hacer un cambio de ambientes, Ariel-dijo Charlie mirando al muchacho

-sí, pero…-protesto uno

-nada de peros, me parece una excelente idea-apoyó uno de ellos

-estás seguro de esto, Jensen-preguntó Jack algo receloso

-sí, bella necesita alejarse de toda esta basura-Charlie suspiró

-me ha llegado esto-entregando una carta-es para bella-los tres chicos suspiraron

-ella no está en condiciones…-pero fue interrumpida por una voz

-déjame ver eso-todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de la chica

-muéstrame…-exigió la castaña y el jefe de policía no tuvo más remedio que entregarle

Poco a poco el semblante de bella se fue transformando en un completo de ira, frustración pero sobre todo dolor.

-¿qué dice…?-apremió Jensen

-lean…-les pasó el sobre y se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Ariel

-bella aún tú no…-ella negó con la cabeza

-necesito mantener mi mente en otra parte…-todos la miraron con preocupación

-pero esto…-ella asintió

-chicos estoy bien, necesito cerrar por completo aquel capítulo de mi vida para poder continuar-todos asintieron y suspiraron en derrota

-entonces…-dijo Ariel

-iremos….-dijo Jensen

-a Mystic Falls…-completó Jack con una sonrisa al ver el semblante de bella que había cambiado un poquito

Los últimos 4 meses habían sido un infierno no solo para bella sino para los 4 hombres con los que convivía. Cada noche tenía horribles pesadillas en las que se levantaba gritando y llorando.

No hace poco ellos pensaron que las pesadillas habían cesado debido a que había empezado a salir con su amigo Jacob pero este la dejó cuando había empezado su nueva vida como cambia formas u "hombre lobo", dejando a un lado a una herida y maltrecha bella quien se volvió a ahogar en depresión.

-a empacar se ha dicho-dijo con algo de emoción bella

-¿Charlie ya tienes comprada la casa?-preguntó Jack

-sí-respondió este

-¿cabemos todos?-Charlie suspiro en frustración sabía que no podía deshacerse de ellos a pesar de que quisiera sabe que los necesita para mantener a bella en una pieza

-sí-respondió

-eso es de lo menos yo podría dormir con bella para ahorrar espacio…-sugirió Jensen mientras se ganaba una mirada asesina por parte de los otros hombres

-ya quisieras-se escuchó una voz en la planta alta

-claro que quiero-le molestó, para luego escucharse un ¿Por qué me pegas?

-deja de andar hecho el libidinoso con mi hija-y luego risas

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden dejar su review**


	8. La llegada

**Capítulo 7**

**Llegada**

Estos meses habían sido un infierno para mí. Estaba tan metida en mi dolor que no me había fijado en el daño que les causaba a los chicos y a mi padre. Pero quién puede estar en sus 5 sentidos si el hombre que pensabas que te amaba profundamente y que además llegaste a pensar que podía ayudarte a sanar heridas del pasado, te abandona de repente sin importare las consecuencias de lo que hizo. En mi casa no fueron las simples consecuencias de una adolescente con un corazón roto, no mi caso fue más drástico.

-bella ya nos vamos-suspiré mirando por última vez mi habitación

Estaba tan llena de recuerdos y al mismo tiempo llena de dolor ya que aquí había tenido tantas vivencias con Edward. Sí, luego de algún tiempo pude pronunciar su nombre sin sentir que algo dentro de mí se rompían en mil pedazos.

Tenía en mis manos el causante de toda mi desgracia, el regalo que me habían dado Esme y Carlisle no es que no se los agradeciera por el detalle pero bueno. Luego de algunas semanas Jack había encontrado el escondite donde Edward tan amablemente había metido los regalos, al principio quiso quemarlos y enviarles sus cenizas en un sobre con otra sorpresita pero no se lo permití porque eso sería exponernos y no podía permitirlo.

Miré en el piso de mi habitación los "regalos". Mi decisión era dejarlos ahí para que si alguna vez ellos tenían la dignidad de venir a ver a la pobre humana que dejaron atrás sin importarles sus sentimientos, se darían cuenta de que no era tan torpe como pensaban.

-listo-les sonreí a los 4 hombres enfrente de mí a quienes amaba con todo mi corazón

-vámonos-asentí

Cada uno de los chicos íbamos en distintos autos. Yo iba con Jack, Jensen en su jeep y Ariel en su auto. Mi padre también se había comprado un auto no tan elegante como el resto. Mi camioneta la habíamos dejado estacionada afuera de la casa, no la habíamos vendido ya que luego de algunos años la podríamos utilizar, quien sabe.

-¿tienes hambre?-me preguntó Jack luego de 4 horas de viaje

-algo-le respondí

-chicos hay que detenerse a comer-dijo

Luego de unos 15 minutos todos nos habíamos estacionado en un pequeño comedor que estaba a un lado de la carretera.

-esta noche nos quedaremos en un motel y mañana por la mañana partimos-asentimos

Mientras comíamos hablábamos de cosas triviales hasta que mi padre nos comentó cuál era la verdadera situación en aquel pueblo.

-así que andan en busca de la cura-dijo Ariel, mi padre asintió

-pero si la cura es….-susurró Jensen y nos quedamos callados

-solo quedan 4 originales-mi padre asintió

-sí, uno de ellos fue asesinado y toda su línea de sangre murió-suspiré

-ya veo-Jack estaba algo inquieto

-pregunta-le dijo mi padre

-ese lugar es muy peligroso para bella-eso no fue pregunta fue una afirmación

-pero me fue asignado ese pueblo-Jack me fulminó con la mirada

-además esas cosas de vampiros y hombres lobos no nos compete a nosotros-aseguró Jensen

-sí, tenemos otra misión-asentí

-pero eso no quita que podamos darles una mano-todos me dieron un rotundo "no"

-¿por qué?-pregunté molesta

-porque sería exponernos y eso es algo que no voy a permitir, además del hecho de que hay algunos detrás de la cura-suspiré de mala gana y seguí comiendo

-¿cuántos vampiros hay?-preguntó Jensen

-tenemos a Nicklaus que es un original y además es el híbrido-original, además está Tyler que también es un híbrido-suspiré

-_"jamás cambiará"-_pensé con tristeza

-tenemos a los hermanos Salvatore-miré a mi padres

-esos que se enamoraron de una misma mujer y que ella los engañó-asintió

-se llamaba…-intenté hacer memoria-Katherine Petrova-mi padre volvió a asentir

-ahora se hace llamar Katherine Pierce-asentí

-también tenemos a la doppelganger-miré a mi padre

-es por ella por quien buscan la cura-oí gruñidos

-no la obtendrán-asentí

-¿y qué tanto se diferencia de sus antepasados?-miré a mi padre quien suspiró

-según mis contactos ella se comporta de la misma manera que Katherine si no que no lo hace de una manera tan obvia-miré a mi padre confundida

-no te entiendo-él sonrió

-Katherine luego de que fuera descubierta empezó a comportarse como realmente es, ¿cierto?-preguntó

-una zorra-susurró Jack y lo fulminé con la mirada

-esta chica Elena Gilbert tiene enamorado a los hermanos a pesar de que diga que ama a Stefan y aun conociendo los sentimientos de Damon le permite darle alas, lo hace ilusionar y lo maneja a su antojo-bufé molesta

-entonces no se diferencia mucho de Katherine-mi padre asintió

-quizás esté en sus genes el ser…-lo miré mal Jack antes de que salga con algún comentario

-súmale el hecho de que por su culpa, indirectamente o directamente, muchas vidas se han perdido para mantenerla a salvo y que al final no pudiera huir de su destino-volví a bufar

-esa chica es una egoísta-todos me miraron

-digo si está de novia de un vampiro, lo más razonable es que se convierta en uno, ¿cierto?-ellos asintieron

-no creen que ella es egoísta-me miraron sin entender

-digo en algún momento la línea de su tiempo se iba a agotar y ella iba a morir irremediablemente-asintieron-y ¿qué pasaría luego con su novio Stefan, el dolor lo consumiría?-asintieron de nuevo

-para los vampiros las emociones son mucho más intensas que para los humanos-asentí

-exacto, ella muere y listo pero y Stefan, ¿qué con su dolor?-ellos asintieron

-y sabiendo todo esto aún sigue a su lado a pesar de que ya sabía el desenlace de su historia-ellos volvieron a asentir

-quizás tienes razón pero de seguro ha de tener alguna excusa-intentó razonar Ariel

-no, es egoísta solo piensa en sí misma y no piensa en el dolor de los demás-ellos suspiraron

-bueno, también tenemos a su mejor amiga Caroline que es una vampira y su otra mejor amiga Bonnie Bennett que es una bruja de la naturaleza-suspiré

-necesitamos a Ángela-les dije

-no te preocupes llegará en unos días-miré a Jack sin comprender

-viene en mi camino, convencí a sus padres-rodé los ojos

Sí, desde hace unos cuantos meses mi amiga había descubierto sus poderes y estaba realmente asustada y yo me ofrecí junto con Jack a ayudarla a manejarlos.

-una hechicera, ¿eh?-sonrió mi padre

-y una del linaje de las Salen-mi padre suspiró

-ellas eran las más poderosas-asentí

-¿por qué no la esperamos?-pregunté ansiosa de tener una compañía femenina entre tantos hombres

-¿qué tan lejos se halla?-le preguntó Ariel a Jack

-a unas cuantas horas-todos asentimos

-dile que la estaremos esperando en el hotel Harrison-mi amigo asintió y le envió un mensaje

-listo-asentí mientras comíamos

-oye pero ¿con quién viaja?-Jack sonrió

-con uno de mis amigos-rodé los ojos

-padre si hay habitación para ella-mi padre sonrió

-claro la casa que consiguió Jack es muy amplia-mi amigo sonrió

Luego de aquello seguimos comiendo conversando de cosas banales y molestando a Jack con mi amiga. Al término de la comida nos dirigimos a nuestros coches y nos encaminamos hacia el hotel.

-¿hiciste reservaciones?-pregunté sorprendida a Jensen

-claro, quien sería si no estuviera preparado-rodé los ojos

-tú te quedarás con Ángela, Jack y yo compartiremos habitaciones y tú padre con Ariel-asentí

Nos metimos cada quien en su habitación dejé mi maleta de mano en el suelo y me dispuse a leer un poco. Cerca de la media noche mi amiga llegó y nos dispusimos a conversar para luego quedarnos dormidas.

-nos vamos-asentimos mientras me subía a la parte de atrás del auto de Jack junto con Ángela quien venía muy animada de este nuevo comienzo en su vida

-así que no debo entablar amistad con ellos-dijo cuando le habíamos comentado la situación en Mystic

-sí, no queremos llamar la atención sobre nosotros-dijo Jack

-además de que todos ellos están muy tensos con eso de los "5"-sonreí ante ese término

-en serio, los 5-mi amigo rió

-sí, son muy originales con los nombres-rodé los ojos

-esa chica Elena está muy inestable-le comenté a Ángela

-no podemos ayudarla-suspiré

-quisiera poder ayudarla pero si lo hago sería que todos centren su atención en mí y eso no podemos permitirlo-le comenté algo cabizbaja de no poder ayudar

-ya veo-suspiró mi amiga

-en especial mantente alejada de esa chica Bonnie-le advirtió mi amigo

-¿por qué?-preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-por algunos años las brujas y hechiceras no se han llevado muy bien que digamos-ambos nos miraros confundidas para mí ambas eran la misma cosa

-¿cuál es la diferencia?-pregunté yo

-las brujas están atadas a la naturaleza, su poder yace de ahí-explicó

-en cambio las hechiceras no solo extraen poder de ahí sino de sí mismas, ellas ya nacen con su poder-asentimos

-además de que las brujas tienen que decir sus hechizos en latín en cambio las hechiceras lo pueden decir en su propio dialecto-volvimos a asentir

-ellas se basan en su grimorio pero tú…-miró por el espejo retrovisor a mi amiga que apretó su bolso

-yo tengo estos dos libros-ambos asentimos

-exacto y son más generales ya que no solo hay hechizos sino también cómo combatir con distintas criaturas-ambos asentimos

-ya veo-dijimos las dos

-bella y tú por favor mantente fuera del foco de Damon Salvatore-lo miré ceñuda

-a ¿qué te refieres?-él sonrió

-bella tú sangre desprende un aroma único y especial y él como el vampiro-cazador que es estaré muy contento de clavarte un diente-yo lo fulminé con la mirada

-sé que en ningún momento Uds. No me dejarán sola, o me equivoco-él rió

-claro, siempre estarás acompañada por uno de nosotros-bufé

-como si fuera una niña que no sabe cuidarse sola-escuché una risita a aún lado mío

-¿Ángela? Se supone que debes de estar de mi lado, por suerte eres mi amiga-y ambos rieron y yo rodé los ojos

-ya en serio cariño, ese tipo es experto en la seducción-suspiré

-no es el primero ni el último don Juan que me haya topado en mi vida-ambos rieron

-si te refieres a Jensen…-rodé los ojos

-no solo él y lo sabes-él sonrió

-yo sé que soy irresistible-bufé, es cierto este tipo cuando quiere tener a una mujer sus pies fácilmente lo hace

-además de aquellos otros-él suspiró

-y sobreviví a cada uno de ellos-Ángela rió

El resto del viaje fue en bromas hacia mi persona y advertencias de que debíamos mantenernos alejadas de todos ellos y no involucrarnos con ellos. Solo le dije que si algunos de ellos llegasen a atacar a mi amiga yo la defendería. Su sangre también tenía un sabor especial debido a la gran magia que reside dentro d ella.

Estuvimos viajando por un día más y al fin el letrero de "bienvividos a Mystic Falls" nos daba la bienvenida no pude evitar sentir un gran escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

-está aquí-le susurré a Jack

-lo sé, yo también lo puedo sentir-su voz sonaba fiera

-ya veo-suspiró Ángela

-tranquila amiga yo te protegeré-tomé una de sus manos y le di un leve apretón

-no, bella yo también voy protegerte-me alegraba tenerla como amiga

-no sé porque dicen eso si nosotros vamos a protegerlas-sonreímos

Él siguió conduciendo mientras pasábamos a través de toda aquel pequeño pueblo y todos miraban con interés a los recién llegados. También pasamos por un pequeño bar que se llamaba el "Grill" y otra vez aquel incómodo escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

-tranquila-me susurró Jack yo asentía

Seguimos el recorrido y luego de unos minutos nos hallábamos enfrente de una gran casa muy hermosa parecida a la que tenían los Cullen pero un poco más espaciosa y esta se hallaba casi dentro del bosque cosa que teníamos acceso rápido hacia el mismo.

-hogar dulce hogar-dijo alegremente mi padre y yo también le sonreí

Como dije la casa era muy parecida a la de los Cullen, pintada con colores bajos y con grandes ventanales algo que me agradaba ya que me gustaba sentir la naturaleza.

-lejos de la vista de todo curioso-asentí ante eso

-en la planta alta hay cuatro habitaciones y en la planta baja tres-asentimos

-bella, Ángela y yo ocuparemos las habitaciones de arriba-dijo Jack y los otros asintieron ya que era mejor que uno de ellos se quedara en la misma que nosotras

-la habitación que sobra en la planta alta será de uso para que Ángela practique sus hechizos-sugirió Ariel

-me parece buena idea-sonreí ante eso

Nos adentramos a la casa, que ya estaba amueblada gracias a mi padre, y cada quien escogió su habitación. La mía era la más espaciosa y tenía un gran ventanal con un pequeño balcón en donde podías admirar el bosque.

-tengo hambre-gritó Jensen y yo rodé los ojos

-vamos a comer algo afuera-todos asentimos

-vamos al Grill-sugerí y todos rodaron los ojos

-¿qué?-dije molesta de que me miraran así

Solo negaron con sus cabezas y nos volvimos a subir a los coches, ya dentro de él, Jack me dijo que no hablara con nadie que no sea ellos al igual que le dijo lo mismo a Ángela que mantuviera su distancia con la chica-bruja.

-llegamos-dije alegremente mientras evitaba que aquel escalofrío me molestara

-que ruidosa-me molestó Jensen

-oh, calla que hasta aquí podemos escuchar tu estómago sonando-todos rieron

-que si no hemos comido en horas-rodamos los ojos

-Jensen comimos hace 6 horas-él negó

-es demasiado tiempo-todos negamos con la cabeza

-bien, bien vamos a comer-dijo mi padre

Al entrar al sitio TODOS tenían sus miradas puestas sobre nosotros pero en especial en Jack. Bueno el hombre estaba vestido como todo un tipo malo sacado de aquellas películas antiguas, mi padre no daba aspecto de ser el típico padre serio y gruñón. El aire alrededor de Ariel era el de un niño en una dulcería, el de Jensen bueno era muy parecido al de Jack.

-las mesas son muy pequeñas-se quejó Jensen

-ya deja de quejarte-le regañé

-al menos espero que la comida sea decente-le di un codazo para que se callara

En una mesa nos sentamos Ángela, Jack y yo y en la otra mi padre, Ariel y Jensen y este último que las mesas eran muy pequeñas y que no iban a copar toda su comida.

-deja de quejarte-le regañó mi padre

-o no te cocino tú postre favorito-simplemente su cara de niño regañado era muy graciosa

-¿qué desean ordenar?-preguntó un muchacho joven, de cabellera rubia y ojos claros

-sí, queremos…-miré un rato el menú y Jack suspiró

-denos…-y pidió para todos

-oye que injusto tú ¿cómo conoces mis gustos?-Jack giró su rostro y le sonrió

-eres muy predecible-ambos se lanzaban dagas con los ojos

-ya niños, compórtense que están dando un espectáculo-ambos bufaron y Ángela y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos

-así son siempre-yo suspiré

-sí, compiten para ver quién es el más infantil-escuché un "oye" por parte de ambos y mi amiga y yo estallamos en risas al igual que luego se unieron las risas de mis amigos

-me agrada que sonreías-dijo Jack mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y les daba un leve apretón, yo simplemente asentí a todos ellos cuando posaron sus miradas en mí

-gracias chicos, son los mejores-Jensen sonrió con arrogancia

-lo sé-mi padre le dio un zape en la cabeza

-sabes cómo arruinar un buen momento-le regañó mi padre y volvimos a reír

-aquí está lo que pidió-decía el muchacho mientras servía, regresaba y terminaba de servir

-muero de hambre-dijo Jensen y rodamos los ojos

La comida pasó entre risas, bromas y comentarios hacia el apetito voraz de mi amigo y de los otros hombres.

-en serio Jensen deberías masticar antes de tragar-le molesté

-tonta-me dijo mientras engullía un pedazo de hamburguesa

Mientras seguíamos conversando pude sentir una extraña presencia bueno no una sino algunas acercándose al bar y Jack puso su mejor cara de chico malo al igual que Jensen, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-chicos…-les llamé pero no escucharon siguieron en aquella pose tensa hasta que la puerta del lugar se abrió y aquellas personas entraban

Por el lugar apareció la copia exacta de Katherine Pierce, luego un chico rubio que por la descripción que me había dado mi padre aquel debe ser Stefan Salvatore, luego tras de ellos venía una rubia, Caroline pensé, luego una chica morena, Bonnie y otro chico alto de cabellera negra y un escalofrío me recorrió, miré a todos y ellos asintieron.

-amigo me podrías traer otra hamburguesa-sonreí ante eso

-tragón-le molestó Ariel

-oye, no es mi culpa que mi estómago no se halla llenado-todos rodamos los ojos

-en serio Jensen qué clase de estómago tienes…-le dije

-no sé ven y compruébalo tú mismo-rodé los ojos

-deja de intentar seducir a mi hija-le regañó mi padre

-no te preocupes ese tipo de hombre no me atrae-Jensen me regaló la mejor cara de hombre herido

-acabas de romper mi corazón-decía mientras ponía una mano en su corazón

-sí, claro…-suspiré mientras todos reían

-acéptalo Jensen estás empezando a perder tú encanto-le molestó Jack

-sí, es cierto Jack es más apuesto-le molesté y él lo fulminó con la mirada

-ya quisiera tener aunque sea un cuarto de mi encanto-todos rodamos los ojos

-cuenta tú cabeza estalla por tanto ego-le molestó Ángela y todos reímos

-en serio Ángela pensé que lo nuestro era más serio-rodamos los ojos

-ya quisieras tú que yo te preste atención-reímos aun mas ante la respuesta de mi amiga

-sí, la verdad es que sí quiero-rodamos otra vez los ojos

-ere el colmo, Jensen-le regañé

-pero así me amas-suspiré en derrota

-pero ella me ama más a mí-no de nuevo

-¿qué?, para nada-protestó Ariel

-padre…-lo llamé con voz suplicante

-tranquilos chicos que el único hombre en su corazón soy yo-yo asentí

-eso no es justo-se quejaron los tres mientras estallamos en risas

El ambiente poco a poco se fue relajando, cosa que a Ariel que salió con su comentario y una cosa llevó a la otra y nos sentíamos más relajados luego de aquello.

-hey, muchacho que se puede hacer en este pueblo para divertirse-dijo de repente Jack al camarero

-en realidad no hay mucho en qué divertirse-los chicos suspiraron

-¿qué tal si jugamos al billar?-preguntó mi padre y ellos asintieron

-claro y ¿nosotros?-preguntó Ángela y yo asentí

-no sé, podrían observarnos jugar-fulminé con la mirada a Jensen

-¿en serio?-pregunté sarcásticamente mientras me ponía de pie y halaba a Ángela

-daremos una vuelta por el pueblo-4 pares de ojos se clavaron en mí

-ven, Ángela-ellos sabían que no podían protestar porque se pondrían en evidencia

-bella…-fue el llamado de ellos y yo ignoré

-hmp-les respondí mientras le sacaba la lengua y Ángela reía

-estaremos de vuelta en unos minutos-ellos suspiraron

-no tarden y se necesitan algo llaman a cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Ariel y ambas asentimos

Mientras íbamos saliendo del sitio un tipo alto y moreno entraba al bar y sentí como Ángela se tensaba a mi lado y por mi cuerpo un escalofrío recorría todo mi ser al igual que pude ver como él me miraba intensamente.

Estuvimos caminando sin rumbo fijo por aquel pueblo mientras íbamos conversando y ambas podíamos sentir claramente aquellas energías negativas y maliciosas que rondaban por el lugar.

-este pueblo…-asentí mientras le daba la razón

-al parecer no tiene salvación-ambas suspiramos en derrota

-pero hemos de hallar la forma-dijo mi amiga mientras intentaba levantarme los ánimos

-espérame aquí iré a comprar unos helados-asentí mientras me sentaba en una banca

No podía evitar sentir tristeza. En este lugar hay demasiadas almas atrapadas sufriendo sin poder descansar en paz. Atrapadas en el limbo sin poder ir ya sea al cielo o al infierno, simplemente estando en el olvido. Muchas de ellas habían tenido muertes horrorosas ya sean vampiros que han matado humanos, humanos que se han matado entre sí o la muerte de algunas brujas. Sentía algo húmedo bajar por mis mejillas y me percaté que estaba llorando. No podía evitarlo el dolor de aquellas pobres almas, había inclusive niños, sufrían, lloraban sin lágrimas y sufrían una agonía eterna.

-una hermosa dama como Ud. No debería estar llorando-escuché una ronca voz y mis bellitos se erizaron enseguida al reconocer al propietario de aquella voz que pensaba que jamás lo iba a volver a ver

Abrí mis ojos lentamente queriendo prolongar el enfrentarme a aquellos hermosos ojos que en épocas antiguas me habían mirado con tanto amor, dulzura y anhelo pero que ahora solo mostraban vacío, dolor y desesperanza.

-gracias-dije en un susurro mientras él me extendía un pañuelo

-¿qué hace una hermosa señorita sola en este lugar?-preguntó con cortesía

-no estoy sola, estaba con una amiga pero fue a comprar unos helados-le contesté intentando evitar su mirada

-y ¿por qué lloraba?-su voz sonaba preocupada, alcé mi rostro y me topé con aquellos hermosos ojos azules verdosos

-recuerdos del pasado, sufrimiento del presente-le dije mientras él me observaba y por sus ojos podría haber jurado que vi de nuevo aquella mirada del pasado pero que enseguida fue reemplazada por otra

-ya veo-sonrió, mi corazón adolorido y roto empezaba a latir rápidamente y él me sonrió, acto que causó un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas y su sonrisa coqueta se extendiera por todo su rostro. "malditas hormonas" pensaba

-mi nombre es Nicklaus Michaelson-se presentó

-Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan bella-extendí mi mano y él depositó un casto beso en el dorso de la misma, mi corazón volvió a latir frenéticamente

-mucho gusta, Isabella-mi nombre siendo pronunciado por él, con aquel acento hacía estremecerme

-bella…-llamó mi amiga y la vi que tenía los ojos muy abiertos al reconocer quién era mi acompañante

-ella es mi amiga Ángela Weber, él es Nicklaus-mi amiga salió de su estupor y le regaló una sonrisa

-mucho gusto-no pudo darle la mano ya que cargaba un helado

-fue un placer conocerte, Isabella-dijo ignorando completamente a mi amiga, se marchaba no sin antes depositar otro beso en el dorso de mi mano y mi amigo traicionero, el sonrojo, apareciera en mis mejillas

El por qué Klaus de repente tuvo la urgencia de acercarse a esa hermosa jovencita y por qué sintió una molestia en su pecho al verla derramar lágrimas, era un enigma para sí mismo. Él simplemente estaba en un sitio y al siguiente minuto se sintió como si algo o alguien lo tironearan a algún lugar en específico. Se dejó llevar hasta toparse con el olor más exquisito que haya podido oler en toda su vida. El olor que desprendía aquella deliciosa sangre se le hacía vagamente familiar pero él se dijo a si mismo que jamás hubiese podido olvidar aquel enigmático olor. El tan solo olerlo se le hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano el contener a su bestia interna y no lanzarse encima de aquella humana y dejarla seca no solo eso le sorprendió sino que el tan solo imaginarse asesinándola le causaba una molestia en su corazón.

-¿qué fue eso?-le preguntó su amiga mientras esperaba que bella se recuperar

-no pensé que aún tuviera efectos sobre mí-su amiga negó

-bella tú aún…-suspiré no sabía

-no lo sé-empezaron a comer el helado en silencio

-será mejor que no le digamos nada a los chicos no quiero tener problemas con ellos-Ángela asintió en acuerdo

Por la cabeza de bella pasaron muchas imágenes de su pasado, algunas alegres y otras tristes. En muchas de ellas o en su gran mayoría aparecía el rostro del híbrido, pero era alguien completamente distinto al que ahora conocía y había escuchado.

-ha cambiado tanto-dijo y su amiga la vio con tristeza

-el tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, bella-ella suspiró con tristeza

-no fue el tiempo el que lo hizo cambiar tanto-sus ojos miraron hacia el cielo

-él no era así, cuando lo conocí por primera vez…-sus pensamientos vagaron hacia el pasado-era alguien cariñoso, dulce, respetuoso pero sobre todo alguien con un corazón puro

-hasta que…-bella asintió

-tanto pasó…-se quedaron en silencio

-es hora de volver-dijo su amiga y bella asintió

Caminaron con charlas pequeñas y las bromas de bella hacia Ángela de que ella y Jack hacían linda pareja y la otra solo se sonrojaba y ría nerviosamente mientras intentaba ocultar su gusto por el muchacho.

-por fin, tardaron mucho-me decía Jack mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros

-no fue para tanto-le respondí restándole importancia, dentro del lugar se respiraba un aire tenso y aquel hombre de tez morena me clavó la mirada

-bueno ya es hora de retirarnos-asentí, Jack le lanzó su mejor mirada de "no la mires"

-vámonos-Jack me tenía tomada la mano izquierda y Jensen la mano derecha

-no me agrada ese tipo-me susurró al oído, asentí

Una vez que cada quien se subió a su auto pude sentir como si alguien nos estuviera observando, busqué con la mirada aquel punto donde sentía la presencia y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era Klaus.

-¿sucede algo?-me preguntó Jack al sentírteme tan distraída

-no-le contesté regresando mi mirada al auto

-ok-me respondió, me di cuenta que no me creyó

Luego de que llegamos a casa decidimos que teníamos que tener una reunión.

-ese tipo es un cazador-dijo Ariel y todos rodamos los ojos

-te diste cuenta por sus tatuajes o por el aura que desprendía-contestó con sarcasmo Jensen

-ya chicos…-los calmé y me miraron ceñudos

-bella ahora más que nunca no podemos permitir que ese tipo se te acerque-suspiré

-por lo que pude ver él ni siquiera está enterado de todo-Jack asintió

-él simplemente sabe que matando vampiros aquel tatuaje irá creciendo-mi padre quien se mantenía callado suspiró

-los cinco ¿eh?-todos asentimos

-pero ellos ni siquiera saben todo acerca de aquellos hombres-asentí

-solo Nicklaus pero no sabe toda la historia-Jack me observó

-¿ten encontraste con él?-asentí

-estaba sentada en una banca y Ángela fue a comprar unos helados y…-le contenté mi pequeño encuentro con él y se escucharon varios bufidos en protesta

-tienes que mantenerte alejada de él, aquel que tú conociste en el pasado no existe más-me regañó Jack

-pero…-todos me lanzaron miradas de "no contradigas" y suspiré

-no puedo dejarlo así-dije cruzándome de brazos y ellos me miraron

-oh, claro que lo harás-dijo mi padre

-¿cómo crees que se pondrían si se enterara de que tú tienes lo que él quiere?-preguntó Jensen

-no duraría en asesinarte-negué

-no, él jamás me haría algo así-Ariel negó

-no te recuerda, bella-los chicos asintieron

-a lo mucho es que puede tener un vago sentimiento de haberte conocido nada más-acotó Jack

-no es justo, Klaus es…-mi padre me interrumpió

-no es nadie en tú vida bella, simplemente es un vampiro malvado y cruel que no le importaría asesinarte con tal de conseguir lo que quiere. Ese es el Klaus de ahora, el que tú conociste en el pasado ha muerto-las palabras frías y sin sentimiento de mi padre hicieron que mi pecho doliera

-me retiro-les dije y subí corriendo las escaleras

-buenas noches-escuché decir a Ángela y fue tras de mí

Al llegar a mi habitación no pude evitar derrumbarme, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. El dolor, la pérdida, la desolación, el desamor, la ira…tantas emociones negativas que me estaban consumiendo.

-bella puedo…-susurró mi amiga y me vio acostada en mi cama llorando a mares

-oh, cariño…-la dulce voz de mi amiga, como siempre tan comprensiva

-ellos no me entienden ang…-recosté mi cabeza en sus piernas mientras que ella me acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarme

-son hombres, ellos no piensan con el corazón-suspiré

-me duele, no quiero perder a Klaus de nuevo…-decía con apenas un hilo de voz, sentía que me ahogaba

-¿sientes que puedes hacer algo por él?-suspiré y asentí

-sé que dentro de él aún está aquel hombre sensible, dulce y temeroso del mundo-mi amiga no dijo nada

-Ang no sé si voy a pelear en una causa perdida…-ella suspiró

-bella si hay alguien que puede sacarlo de toda esa miseria eres tú-sonreí

-ellos no piensan lo mismo-a lo lejos escuchaba el rechinar de las llantas de un auto

-ellos simplemente quieren protegerte de que no salgas lastimada-los defendió

-lo sé, pero no quiero volver a abandonar a Nick como lo hice en el pasado-otro suspiro de su parte

-no estarás sola, me tendrás siempre de tú lado-alcé mi rostro y la abracé

-oh, Ang eres la mejor amiga que nunca tuve-ella rió

-qué me dices de…-reí

-pero ella no recuerda ni yo tampoco-asintió

-como quisiera…-ella suspiró

-tranquila-asentí

Nos quedamos hablando de muchas cosas, la ayudé a practicar algunos hechizos y magia sencilla. Al estar cerca de ella me era muy reconfortante y tranquilizador.

Luego de que bella había subido por aquellas escaleras, todo el salón se hundió en un profundo silencio.

-punto para ti, Charlie-le molestó Jack con su característico sarcasmo

-no molestes, Jack-se defendió el jefe de policía

-ella no puede acercarse a él-dijo Jensen

-lo sabemos, pero quien le hace entender eso a ella-dijo Ariel

-ella ha sufrido demasiado los últimos años y la presencia de Klaus en su vida le va a traer algo de felicidad-todos lo miraron a Jack como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o su fachada de humano hubiese caído

-¿eres idiota o qué?-le gruñó Jensen

-solo digo lo que he visto, bella ha llorado inconsolablemente los últimos meses, no les tengo que recordar que fue lo que sucedió cuando brillantina le rompió el corazón-a todos les subió un escalofrío por la columna

-¿y qué tiene que ver Klaus en todo esto?-preguntó Jensen

-él es su única bolla para nadar en estos momentos, él es el único que pueda mantenerla a raya de todo eso-todos negaron

-es demasiado peligroso-dijo Ariel y Jensen asintió apoyándolo

-quedamos que nos mantendríamos a raya de todo los que habitan aquí-dijo Charlie

-¿qué tan ingenuos pueden llegar a ser?-todos los miraron sin comprenderlo

-tarde o temprano nos veremos involucrados con lo que sucede en este pueblo porque ellos ya están involucrados con nosotros aunque ellos no tenga la más remota idea-todos suspiraron en derrota

-¿tú crees que haya alguna salvación para Klaus?-le preguntó Charlie a Ariel quien suspiró

-si es bella, ella lograría hacer hasta lo imposible-dijo mirando a Jack y a Jensen

-aquella pequeña damita tiene el poder de cambiar hasta el alma más obscura-apoyó Jensen con una sonrisa

-sí-acotó Charlie

-vamos a tomar algo al Grill-dijo Jack quien fue secundado por Jensen

-te acompaño-miraron a Charlie y Ariel quienes negaron con la cabeza

-aguafiestas-les molestó Jack mientras salía con su amigo de fiestas

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana y no olviden de dejar su review...**

**¿qué piensan ustedes, cómo se verá afectado Mystic Falls con la llegada de este particular grupo?**


	9. Cementerio

**Capítulo 8**

**Cementerio**

-¿lo hiciste?-preguntó una voz femenina

-ese asiento está ocupado-fue la respuesta del vampiro

-pero no hay nadie aquí-dijo la chica algo aturdida

-bueno vamos a pretender de que hay alguien ahí-tanto las cejas de Jack como las de Jensen se alzaron

-porque la alternativa es demasiado deprimente-los chicos asintieron

-¿preparaste la explosión que mató al concejo?-ambos chicos ya sabían al respecto y también quién había hecho tal cosa

-¿llevo la camisa de "yo hice que volara el concejo?-Jack y Jensen no pudieron evitar reír por el sarcasmo del vampiro

-me agrada-había susurrado Jack y Jensen asintió

-¿por qué todo el mundo sigue preguntándome eso?-por la mente de los chicos pasó "tienes cara de hacer eso y más"

-¿lo hiciste?-preguntó la chica

-no-fue la respuesta del vampiro

-¿algo más?-la voz del muchacho sonaba cansada

-sí-respondió la chica suspirando

-algo está mal. No puedo mantener la sangre de animal dentro de mi cuerpo-los chicos se interesaron por eso

-bueno, hay un shock-"o es algo más" pensaron ellos

-creo que necesito tú ayuda-la voz de ella sonaba dudosa

-por supuesto que la necesitas-la voz de él sonaba complaciente como que si él supiera que tarde o temprano ella lo buscaría

-recoge tú comida-los chicos bufaron

-tienes comida americana, mexicana, chicos malos…-Jack y Jensen tuvieron que reprimir una risita al saber que se refería a ellos, ya que ni siquiera esa vampira hubiese tenido oportunidad de acercarse ni 2 metros cerca de ellos

-¿qué hay del consuelo de una buena y vieja comida americana?-ambos chicos sonrieron entre más tiempo pasaba más le agradaba el tipo

-no-fue la respuesta de la chica

-nada de sangre humana-tanto Jensen como Jack bufaron

-¿en serio?-preguntó con sarcasmo Jensen y Jack sonrió

-Stefan tiene razón-"no, no la tiene" pensaron ambos muchachos y también "tenemos que mantenerla alejada de bella"

-al menos tengo que pasar por esto sin hacer daño a nadie-ambos chicos suspiraron

-bien, vamos-escucharon como el vampiro dejaba sobre la barra el vaso de whisky que había estado tomando y se ponía de pie

Se fijaron que arrastraba a la chica al baño y luego se encerraban, ambos sonrieron al saber lo que iba a hacer y ambos negaron con la cabeza al saber el significado de eso.

-tonto-susurró Jack y Jensen asintió

-o enamorado de la chica incorrecta-ambos asintieron

-¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la morena

-dándote lo que quieres, bebe…-los muchachos olieron el olor de la sangre y bufaron

-¿¡qué!?-preguntó la chica sobresaltada

-eres un nuevo vampiro, Elena. Necesitas sangre caliente de las venas, quizás este truco funciono. Pero no se lo digas a Stefan-esta vez ambos chicos no reprimieron una risita que se es escapó

-¿por qué no?-preguntó ella, en serio esa chica era nueva en esto

-porque compartir sangre es algo así como…personal-"no, en serio" pensaron los chicos

-¿qué quieres decir con personal?-esta chica si era tonta

-solo bebe-le gruñó el muchacho

Luego de escuchar unos pequeños jadeos por parte de la chica, que significaban que intentaba resistirse pero que sabían perfectamente que tarde o temprano iban a terminar cediendo, y bingo sucedió.

-tonta-susurraron ambos

-¿quién es tonta?-preguntó la voz inocente de bella

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Jack sobresaltado al no haberla sentido llegar y bella le sonrió

-estaba en mi habitación con ang conversando cuando sentí…-ambos chicos la miraron interrogantes, pero bella solo tenía los ojos puestos en el baño y ambos chicos entendieron

-esa chica…-susurró bella y luego dio un pequeño chillido

-¿qué ocurre?-le preguntaron asustados y ella suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza

-pobre…-ella se sentó a lado de Jack y este la abrazó

-¿qué ocurre…?-bella tocó su rostro con su mano y este resopló

-¿no se puede hacer nada?-ella negó

-no, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Pero lo que realmente me da tristeza no es eso sino aquello otro-Jensen se sentía marginado, bella tocó una de sus manos y este bufó

-ya veo-bella seguía mirando hacia la puerta del baño hasta que vio como ambos salían

-no se puede ir contra eso-bella negó y suspiró algo resignada

-ya viejos borrachos vamos a casa-ambos la fulminaron con los ojos

-¿qué?-ella chilló emocionada mientras se ponía de pie y su cabello rebotaba en sus hombros

-paguen y vámonos a casa-Jensen suspiró

-nos vas a preparar algo para cenar-ella suspiró

-no hay nada en la alacena-ambos chicos la observaron

-no hay un lugar donde comprar-bella se alzó de hombros

Los dos muchachos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al vampiro que estaba mirando intensamente a bella quien solo lo ignoraba ya que ella se había dicho que toda su atención iba a dirigirse a ayudar a Klaus.

-disculpa-Jack tocó levemente el hombro de Elena haciéndola sobresaltar y ganarse una sonrisa arrogante por parte del chico

-¿sí?-dijo algo asustada mientras miraba aquellos ojos fríos

-conoces dónde puedo hallar una tienda de abarrotes-bella intentaba no mirar a la muchacha pero le era imposible le daba suma tristeza el final tan espantoso que iba a tener

-cariño…-le llamó Jensen captando la atención de bella

-¿sí?-el chico le sonrió

-nada-bella asintió

-Jack, vámonos tengo hambre-le dijo Jensen y tanto bella como el chico rodaron los ojos

-¡qué novedad!-Jensen lo fulminó con la mirada

-este cuerpo necesita alimento, ¿cómo creen que se mantiene?-bella rodó los ojos

-niña podrías decirnos lo que él te preguntó en vez de observarlo tan embelesada-dijo Jensen al ver que Elena miraba fijamente a Jack pero este no le devolvía la mirada, él simplemente tenía ojos para bella

-oye, no seas grosero-le regañó bella

-está celoso de que yo sea el centro de atención-Jensen gruñó

-ah, vámonos y le preguntamos a alguien más-bella negó

-cielo, ¿quieres comer afuera?-le preguntó Jack a bella

-bueno-sonrió animadamente mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Jack y la derecha de Jensen y ambos le regalaban una mirada y sonrisa dulce

-hay que pedir…-la voz de bella se fue ahogando mientras salían de aquel lugar

-¿Elena?-le llamó Damon a la morena que tenía la mirada perdida

-¿qué?-el vampiro gruño

Sentía que aquellos dos chicos no eran de fiar que ocultaban algo pero lo que realmente le molestó, sorpresa de que no fue la mirada embelesada de Elena para con uno de los chicos, sino fue la manera de cómo la chica que iba con ellos les sonreía y los miraba.

El olor de aquella chica lo llamaba de una manera que jamás la sangre de un humano le había atraído. Sí, el olor de la sangre de Elena como humana, era exquisito y se le hacía agua la boca pero el de esta chica era…

-cariño mañana se va a realizar una misa en nombre de aquellas víctimas-dijo Jack mientras comían

-¿vamos a ir?-preguntó Ariel

-no era alguien que conociéramos-bella suspiró

-sé que harán una misa en nombre de todas esas personas-dijo bella

-la cuestión es si asistiremos-Charlie suspiró

-iremos a dar el pésame-todos asintieron

-aquel hombre no me da buena espina-dijo Ariel

-es un cazador, sus principios son cazar vampiros-Jensen sonrió

-solo vampiros, que aburrido-bella rodó los ojos

-ni se te ocurra hacerte pasar por un vampiro-le advertí al ver la cara de niño travieso de él

-oh, pero que aguafiestas eres-se quejó con voz infantil

-Jensen tenemos que pasar desapercibidos-él rodó los ojos

-es que quiero ver su expresión al darse cuenta que la "verbena" me "afecta"-en ambas palabras hizo comillas en el aire-e intentar clavarme una estaca en el corazón y darse cuenta de que no muero-todos rodamos los ojos

-no-dijimos todos al unísono

-ahhhhh…-dijo exasperado y todos reímos

-nada de tus juegos o los tuyos-dijo mi padre mirando seriamente a Jack

-¡qué!-dijo a la defensiva mi amigo

-tú tampoco-él rodó los ojos

-ok, nadie se va hacer pasar por nada-dije yo seria

-sí, señor-rodé los ojos y reímos

Estuvimos un rato más conversando y viendo los pasos a seguir en aquel pueblo. El papel de cada uno. Ariel, Ángela, Jack y yo volveríamos a clases todos juntos; sería el último año de instituto. Mientras que Jensen trabajaría de profesor de historia y mi padre ayudante de la sheriff del pueblo.

Ya en mi habitación me cambié de ropa por mi pijama, cada uno de los chicos me fue a dar mi beso de las buenas noches inclusive mi padre y me quedé profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con un muy mal sabor de boca y eso significaría que algo malo iba a suceder pero no podía quitar mi sonrisa de la cara, por mi mente solo tenía un objetivo y era ayudar a Klaus.

-buenos días-les sonreí a todos mientras bajaba las escaleras

-buenos días-me saludaron

Todos vestíamos ropas formales y opacas, en señal de la ocasión. No conocíamos a ninguna de las personas que habían fallecido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran humanos los que habían perecido e íbamos a dar el pésame.

-nos vamos-todos asentimos mientras cada quien se dirigía a los autos

-sé que la hija de uno de los fallecidos va a decir unas cuantas palabras-asentí a lo que me dijo Jack

-aquel cazador estará ahí-afirmó ang mientras asentíamos

-lo sabemos, por lo que veo no le importa nada hacer eso en la casa del Señor-gruñí molesta

Cuando íbamos llegando aquel escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupado Jack

-nada-le sonreí y ang me miró de reojo

-al parecer llegamos temprano-yo suspiré

-no importa así hablamos con la chica-ellos asintieron

Al entrar nos pudimos dar cuenta de que no había casi nadie y que recién estaban terminando de arreglar. Jack, Jensen y Ariel dijeron que darían una vuelta por si acaso encontraban algo. Mientras que ang me dijo que iba a ver si necesitaban ayuda y mi padre iba a ver la iglesia, así que solo me deja a mí.

Me pude percatar de cómo la doppelganger se acerca a la chica April, quien había perdido a su padre quien a su vez era el causante del incendio, hablaban y luego como la morena se levantaba y casi corría hacia alguna parte. Me sentí algo inquieta y no dudé en seguirla.

Olía a sangre y no a una fresca, no era como aquella que es digerida.

-lo siento hay alguien aquí-la escuché decir y aquella molesta corriente fría me recorrió el cuerpo, aquel cazador estaba cerca

-le gusta molestar a las damas en los baños-le dije a aquel tipo y él me vio fijamente

-¿nos conocemos?-lo miré mientras veía que aún tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta

-no, pero tampoco tengo ganas de conocerlo-le dije mirándolo seriamente

-soy Connor Jordan-se presentó mientras estiraba una de sus manos y yo sonreí

-Isabella Swan-suspiré había sido algo original al impregnar verbena en su guante pero de igual manera le di un leve apretón y él frunció el entrecejo cosa que me causó gracia

-creo que la señorita va a tardar-le dije mientras veía como se alejaba y se sentaba en una silla cerca de la puerta

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunté, aunque sabía perfectamente de que no era así

-sí-escuché su voz pero sonaba extraña

-tú otra vez-escuché decir al vampiro, giré un poco mi rostro y vi que cargaba una funda negra

-¿disculpa?-le pregunté mientras me giraba para encararlo

-no lo decía por ti…-me sonrió coquetamente

-como sea-le resté importancia mientras me giraba y veía al cazador. Por lo que podía apreciar había matado a pocos vampiros ya que su tatuaje no estaba completamente terminado

-cariño…-escuché la voz de Jack

-¿qué sucede?-pasó de largo de Damon y me miró para luego mirar al cazador y sonrió

-Jack Ripper-el tipo lo miró seriamente, el cazador iba a tender su mano y yo pude ver la sonrisa de Jack

-iza, Jack…-suspiré por la aparición de Ariel

-los andamos buscando-agarré la mano que mi amigo le iba a tender al cazador y halé de ella

-vamos-él suspiró

-soy Connor Jordan-Jack asintió

Pudimos escuchar la burda conversación entre el cazador y aquel vampiro, más conocido como Damon Salvatore, y la sonrisa amplia de Jack y luego la de Jensen.

-me agrada-negué con mi cabeza

-compórtense-ellos rieron

-¡no!-chillé mientras Jack me abrazaba

-maldito…-gruñó

-¿cómo pudo hacer eso?-ahora fue el turno de Jensen de gruñir

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Ariel, mi padre suspiró

-nada-todos lo miramos

-debemos dejar en manos de ellos-negaba

-hija si las cosas se salen de las manos, intervendremos-suspiré

-que equivocado está-asentimos ante la conclusión que él había llegado

-no podemos…-susurré yo y ellos negaron

-no, esa no es nuestra misión-me regaño mi padre

-pero es injusto…-chillé molesta

La misa había dado comienzo y pude divisar como la morena daba trompicones hasta que se sentó, no pude evitar sentir tristeza por aquella pobre alma.

Una señora salió al estrado diciendo que April iba dar unas cuantas palabras acerca de su padre, la llamó pero como sabíamos no iba a ir, no pude evitar removerme inquieta en mi asiento y Jack apretó mi mano y negó.

Luego de unos minutos la morena se levantó y fue al estrado a decir unas cuantas palabras, pero luego de unos minutos se detuvo y su rostro se ponía cada vez más pálido y su hambre crecía rápidamente.

-no va a resistir-susurró Jensen todos asentimos

-no sé va a rendir-Jack me susurró mientras nos poníamos de pie y cantábamos

-no-dijo mi padre y sentí mucha rabia

-pienso igual que él-rodé los ojos ante el comentario de mi amigo Jack

-con asesinarlo no resolvemos nada-Jack bufó

-se resuelve mucho-le apoyó Jensen y yo negaba con la cabeza

-whao, ese chico es…-susurró Jensen mientras escuchábamos como ese chico se ofrecía de donador y la chica bebía de él

-raro-completó Ariel mientras nos sentábamos

Luego de unos minutos uno de los híbridos de Klaus, que extrañamente andaba de pareja de una vampiresa, salió al estrado y dijo unas cuantas palabras y luego de unos segundos el caos se desató.

-ese hijo de…-golpeé las costillas de Jack antes de que dijera algo más

-hay que sacarla de aquí-urgió Ariel, yo negué

-tenemos que ayudar a April-ellos negaron

-déjaselo a ellos-negaba

-Izy por favor…-rogaba mi padre suspiré

-bien-miré a Jack

-por favor no dejes que nada malo le pase a esa chica-él rodó los ojos

-ve con él Jensen-mi amigo asintió

-vamos pequeña-me decía mi padre mientras me sacaba del sitio

-hora de jugar-susurró Jack mientras Jensen sonreía y desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-pero mira que tenemos aquí-decía Jack mientras arrancaba la puerta del auto

-el asesino abandonando la escena del crimen-se burlaba Jensen mientras lo halaba de la camisa y lo aventaba contra la pared y luego el tipo se ponía de pie y le disparaba

-oh, me muero…-dramatizaba Jensen mientras "caía" al suelo y se hacía el muerto

-en serio, Jensen-él rió

-oh, le quitas la diversión a todo-se quejaba el "moribundo" mientras se ponía de pie

-eso es todo lo que tienes-decía Jensen mientras las balas salían de su cuerpo

-¿qué eres?-la voz obscura de Jensen junto con la de Jack resonaron en aquel callejón

-oye vampiro te vas a unir a la diversión o te vas a quedar mirando-dijo Jack mientras sonreía

-¿qué son?-decía el cazador mientras miraba con algo de temor a aquellos dos hombres y por una vez en su vida Damon sintió cierto pavor

-no nos creerías si te lo dijéramos-dijo Jack mientras sonreía con crueldad

-oh, qué podemos hacer-dijo Jack con voz fingida

-¿asesinarlo?-se preguntó a sí mismo y Jensen sonreía

-muy fácil-Jack asintió

-¿desmembrarlo?-Jack negó

-no me quiero ensuciar el traje nuevo, bella se enojaría-Jack suspiró

-¿quemarlo?-preguntó Jensen y Jack suspiró

-el olor a carne humana quemada se impregna en la ropa-ambos rieron

-oh, en qué dilema nos encontramos querido amigo-susurró Jack con fingida pena

-ey, amigo ni siquiera lo intentes-le dijo Jensen mientras veía como intentaba sacar otra arma

-ya de por sí me dañaste mi traje-por la cara de él se cruzó una sonrisa torcida

-¡oh, demonios!-exclamó con molestia

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Jack

-tengo agujeros en toda la ropa y bella se dará cuenta que estuvimos jugando-Jack rodó los ojos

-diremos que él nos atacó primero y listo-dijo sonriente

-no nos creará, siempre ve a través de nuestras mentiras-Jack bufó

-¿qué hacer?-decía el de ojos azulados mientras se tocaba el mentón con un dedo

-por ahora dejarlo ir con una advertencia-decía Jensen mientras lo miraba fríamente

-no queremos que te acerques a bella, Ángela o a Charlie ¿entendiste?-sentir a aquel tipo tan cerca de él sentía que algo dentro de él quemaba y ardía en llamas y al mirarlo a los ojos se arrepintió, vio las imágenes más escalofriantes y sangrientas que haya visto o presenciado en toda su vida

-¿por qué debo de obedecerlos?-ambos chicos rieron y al vampiro y cazador les recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna

-no querrás saber lo que sucede cuando nos molestamos-sonrió cruelmente Jensen

-cazar y matar un vampiro es un juego para niños, jamás podrás igualarnos-sonrió de lado

-la ignorancia del hombre, vampiro, hombre lobo, brujas y cazador acerca de nosotros es lo que los ha mantenido a salvo durante milenios-habló Jensen

-solo te podemos decir una cosa-susurró Jack

-en este mundo hay cosas más peligrosas-rió

-los vampiros son unos niños comparados con nosotros-acotó Jensen y Jack asintió

-esos seres que se creen los reyes del mundo, los inmortales-ambos rieron

-están por debajo de la cadena alimenticia, es un mito pensar que ellos son los máximos depredadores-ambos rieron

-mantente alejado de nuestro camino-susurró Jensen mientras poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo

-si me llego a enterar de que intentaste atacar a bella, Ángela o Charlie…-rió-prefiráis que te mate rápidamente-dijo Jack

-pero eso nos quitaría la diversión-susurró Jensen antes de desvanecerse

-oh, por cierto vampiro no digas nadie lo que acabas de ver porque si alguien se llega a enterar de esto no duraré en asesinarte y lo mismo va para ti, cazador-y así la voz de Jack desapareció

Decir que ambos hombres estaban sin palabras sería poco a como se sentían. El miedo recorría todo su ser y eso era algo que ambos jamás en su vida habían sentido. El cazador se subió a su camioneta, necesitaba un trago con urgencia al igual que Damon que se sentía como si le hubiesen drenado toda la sangre.

Luego de aquello bella les reclamó por lo que habían hecho, prácticamente se habían expuesto. Ellos simplemente dijeron "dimos una advertencia" y ella los volvió a regañar. No solo habían amenazado al cazador sino que también a aquel vampiro que a ella no le daba buena espina.

Elena había pasado su primera prueba la resistirse y no atacar a April y ayudarla a olvidar. Eso la había hecho sentir un poco más humana pero aún tenía el dilema del hambre.

-hija, iremos a tomar un trago al Grill-bella asintió

-¿vienes Ariel?-el joven suspiró

-Charlie soy menor de edad-él rodó los ojos

-aunque sea hazme compañía-el chico asintió mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla a bella y salía tras Charlie

Ambos hombres partieron juntos al Grill mientras conversaban de simples cosas pero sobretodo de bella.

-¿crees que está segura aquí?-el joven rodó los ojos

-no lo sé-Charlie suspiró mientras entraba al bar

Pudieron observar la interacción entre el cazador y un joven muchacho y lo que más le sorprendió fue que el muchacho pudiera ver los tatuajes que para los simples ojos humanos era imposible.

-increíble…-susurró Ariel mientras Charlie asentía

Esa noche hablaron de las diferentes situaciones que están y tendrá que enfrentar en aquel pueblo pero solo un pensamiento cruzaba la mentes de ambos o más bien un nombre; "bella". El cómo todo aquello le iba a afectar.

El cazador regresó a su "casa" y entre sus escritos volvió a revisar la carta que el padre de April le había dejado. "el mal siempre ha habitado en Mystic Fallls pero una mayor se está acercando" y él tenía la sospecha de que esos dos chicos y aquella chica llamada bella tienen mucho que ver y él iba a averiguar hasta el último detalle.

-¿este lugar es seguro?-me preguntó Ángela mientras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo

-sí-le respondí mientras caminábamos por el bosque y nos acercábamos al cementerio

-¿estás segura de esto?-le sonreí

-ahí está un viejo amigo-ella asintió

-si quieres quédate por aquí y yo voy a verlo-ella suspiró

-gracias, pero no tardes-asentí

Estar en el cementerio no era uno de mis lugares favoritos y menos al sentir tantas almas. Unas descansaban en paz y otras simplemente se negaban a irse como la de mi querido amigo.

-hola, Rick-saludé a mi viejo amigo y él me sonrió mientras me sentaba en una pequeña rejita

-hola bella-tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo

-¿cómo permitiste dejarte usar de aquella manera?-él rió

-no lo sé, simplemente aquella obscuridad que habitaba en mi ser se apoderó de mí-suspiré

-sabes siento que a veces me pierdo, no me siento yo misma-él sonrió

-ellos no dejarán que aquello ocurra-suspiré mientras miraba al cielo y unas pequeñas luces serpenteaban en el cielo

-farolas…-sonreí

-las farolas japonesas son un símbolo de dejar marchar el pasado…-escuché una voz ronca a mi espalda y me giré lentamente solo para encontrarme a aquel arrogante vampiro con una botella de whisky en la mano

-buenas noches…-saludé para luego girarme y ver como Rick sonreía abiertamente

-no nos hemos presentado formalmente-suspiré y Rick rió

-soy Damon Salvatore…-dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de mí

-Isabella Swan-dije cortante mientras miraba donde mi amigo yacía sentado

-¿conociste a Alaric?-asentí

-él fue un gran amigo de mi familia-mi amigo sonrió

-él jamás habló de ti-bufé

-no tendría por qué hablarte de mí-mi amigo negó con la cabeza

-tus amigos son muy interesantes-rodé los ojos, era por esto que quería dejarlos encerrados por un mes

-aja-decía mientras me ponía de pie e intentaba marcharme pero una mano fuerte me detuvo

-no hemos terminado de hablar-su agarre se hizo más fuerte, yo bufé e intenté soltarme pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo-lo miré desafiante y él me sonrió con arrogancia

-solo yo digo cuando hemos acabado-rodé los ojos

-no quiero problemas-él rió

-no los habrá si colaboras-tiré de nuevo mi mano y me zafé

-no sé cómo pudiste ser amigo de este-Rick sonrió

-cuando se sabe comportarse es un buen chico-me respondió mi amigo y yo rodé los ojos

-no lo creo-susurré

-oh, hablas sola-rodé los ojos

-¿qué quieres?-entre más rápido acabamos esto mucho mejor

-respuestas-bufé

-¿no, en serio?-dijo con voz sarcástica

-sarcástica, me gusta-rodé los ojos

-me tengo que ir-empecé a alejarme pero en un dos por tres lo tenía enfrente de mí

-no irás a ninguna parte, te quedarás aquí y responderás todas mis preguntas-vi como sus ojos se dilataban

-eso no funciona conmigo-iba a hacerme a un lado pero él me sostuvo

-quería hacer esto por las buenas…-un gruñido feroz provino de su pecho, debajo de sus ojos unas venas sobresalieron y sus ojos se transformaron en negros, rodé los ojos

-¿en serio?-pregunté mientras lo veía usar su "lado malo"

-he conocido peores monstruos que tú-le dije mientras me hacía a un lado pero en serio este tipo no entendía

-¿ah, sí?-sonrió para luego intentar acercar sus colmillos a mi cuello pero antes de que solo se acercara unos centímetros se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el piso

-¿estás bien?-me preguntó Ángela mientras miraba furiosamente a Damon

-sí, tranquila-le sonreí para luego sonreírle a mi amigo y marcharme junto con ang

-deberías tratarla con respeto-le regañó Rick

-¿pero qué…?-dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie e iba a buscar a aquellas dos muchachas

-no te acerques-amenazó ang mientras se ponía enfrente de mí

-oh, así que tienes a una brujita de tú lado-rodé los ojos

-Ángela adelántate-mi amiga se giró un poco y me miró ceñuda

-sabes que no puedes estar sola-reí

-me se cuidar sola-ella negó y miraba furiosa a Damon

-no te voy a dejar sola con este vampiro-no pude evitar reír

-deja de juntarte tanto con los chicos-la bruja rió

-no puedo dejarte sola-toqué su hombro

-este lugar no te agrada, si deseas quédate cerca-ella suspiró

-no tardes-asentí. La vi alejarse unos metros para luego girar y lanzarle una mirada asesina a Damon

-sí llegas a poner un dedo encima, freiré tanto tú cerebro que al final tendrás queso derretido en vez de cerebro-la voz de ang carecía de toda emoción

-oh, es una amenaza-vi que se preparaba para correr y atacarla pero en menos de dos segundos ya había sido lanzado

-no aprendes-le dijo mi amiga

-Damon no querrás meterte con ella-él se levantó y se limpió su ropa

-ya veo-intentó volver a atacarla pero esta vez se formó un círculo de fuego alrededor de él

-no creo que te guste sentir que te quemas vivo-le amenazó mi amiga

-está bien, entendí tú punto-miré a mi amiga y ella asintió

-ok, no intentes ningún movimiento-él sonrió de manera arrogante

-no estaré lejos-asentí

-caminamos-ofrecí y él asintió

Caminamos entre las tumbas y aquellos escalofríos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, sentí algo cálido sobre mis hombros y me sorprendí al ver la chaqueta de Damon.

-gracias-le dije mientras me la ponía bien

-así que tus amigos…-rodé los ojos

-son algo especiales-él rió

-no son vampiros-asentí

-y tampoco son humanos-bufé

-no pienso decirte nada de ellos, pero lo que si te puedo dejar muy en claro es que no vinimos aquí a dañar a nadie. Tenemos nuestros propios asuntos que resolver-él se detuvo

-y tú… ¿qué hay de ti?-reí

-nada en especial-le respondí

-no lo creo, ellos dejaron muy en claro que matarían por ti-rodé los ojos

-me protegen mucho-le respondí

-¿protegerte de qué?-reí

-hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas, Damon-le dije mientras seguía caminando y llegábamos a la tumba de nuestro amigo en común

-Ricky tienes un amigo muy curioso-sonreía mientras veía a mi amigo asentir

-¿desde cuándo lo conocías?-suspiré

-desde hace mucho-el vampiro miraba al cielo

-por lo que logro captar de ti es que eres un hombre solitario y perder a tú único amigo debió de ser duro-él sonrió pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad o tristeza

-cuando pierdes a alguien, cada vela, cada oración; no va a compensar el hecho de que lo único que te queda es un agujero en tu vida donde esa persona que te importaba solía estar-suspiré tenía mucha razón

-y una roca con una fecha de cumpleaños tallada en ella que esto seguro que está mal-reí

-eres alguien muy sarcástico Damon pero…-él me miró a los ojos

-tus ojos me dicen que hay un buen hombre dentro de toda esa mierda que intentas hacer creer a todo el mundo-él se sorprendió por lo que le dije

-me conoces desde hace unos minutos y ya tienes una opinión bastante errada de mí-sonreí

-no, se me hace fácil leer las almas de las personas-él rió

-¿alma?-asentí

-si sabes que soy un vampiro también sabrás que hace muchos años he perdido mi alma-negué con mi cabeza

-aunque intentes apagar tú humanidad no puedes porque eso te recuerda que aún tienes una-él se acercó a mí

-no la tengo cariño, es mucho mejor vivir sin medir las consecuencias. Sin detenerte a pensar en lo que estás haciendo-negué

-no creo que realmente pienses así-él sonrió de lado

-oh, ese es mi dilema-rodé los ojos

-entre más aparentes parecer insensible más pienso que no lo eres-su cara se transformó y no dudó en atacar mi cuello pero no podía permitir que me tocara y mi cuerpo lo rechazó de inmediato

-interesante-susurraba mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a aquella misma velocidad y se estrellaba contra un muro invisible

-no podrás ir más allá de eso-él acercó un dedo a la barrera y enseguida lo quitó

-solo has logrado que mi interés por ti incrementara-rodé los ojos

-no soy la clase de chica que con unas cuantas palabras bonitas cae rendida a tus pies-él sonrió

-tampoco pensé que eras así-suspiré y bajé la barrera

-¿por qué quitaste lo único que te puede defender de mí?-suspiré

-sé que no vas a lastimarme solo me estás intentando probar que tan malo puedes llegar a ser-él rió

-me agradas-sonreí

-he de admitir que aún no me agradas pero quizás con el tiempo llegue a cambiar de opinión-él sonrió

-tengo que irme-le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me quitaba su chaqueta

-fue un gusto conocerte Damon-le sonreí mientras me daba media vuelta y me retiraba

-igual…-escuché decir

-tienes una amiga muy interesante Rick-el nombrado bufó

-no querrás meterte con ella, amigo-le respondió

-tengo un nuevo juguete con qué divertirme-el profesor rodó los ojos

-te lo advertí, luego no vengas llorando ante mí-si Damon pudiese haberlo escuchado…

Damon se quedó conversando unos minutos más enfrente de la tumba de su gran amigo mientras bebía y expresaba lo que su corazón guardaba con tanto recelo.

-yo también te echo de menos, colega-le dijo Rick a Damon mientras este se retiraba

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-me preguntó mi amiga

-hmmm….me quedé conversando con Damon-ella se detuvo

-¿Damon?-asentí

-así se llama él-ella suspiró

-está bien, pero recuerdo que nos dijeron no relacionarnos con nadie de aquí-asentí

-aquel hombre es alguien que le gusta sufrir en silencio, jamás expresaría en voz alta sus temores-ella rió

-en pocos minutos ya te percataste de eso-me alcé de hombros

-se me da fácil leer el alma de las personas-ella sonrió

-es mejor apresurarnos-asentí

Cuando llegamos a casa fuimos regañadas por haber salido solas a esa hora de la noche. Yo solo rodé los ojos y me encerré en mi habitación. Horas más tarde bajé para cenar pizza, charlar un rato con los muchachos e irme a la cama.

Aquel día no tuve muchos progresos en mi misión ni tampoco en hallar a Klaus y hablar con él, aunque sabía que para poder llegar a él sería una misión casi imposible.

Aquella noche soñé con mi pasado. Cientos de imágenes llenas de recuerdos cruzaron por mi cabeza. Reía, lloraba, me enojaba, amaba, abrazaba y muchas otras emociones y sentimientos eran las que abarcaban aquellos sueños.

A la mañana siguiente ya estábamos listos para asistir al instituto, el desayuno listo, todos vestidos y con la bendición de mi padre partimos al instituto.

-bella no te alejes mucho de mí-suspiré, no podía ser menos sobreprotector

-ok-le respondí con una sonrisa forzaba en mis labios

Nos movimos dentro de aquel sitio, todos nos miraban raro en especial miraban a Jack y a Ariel y vi que ellos se incomodaban por las miradas llenas de lujuria de las chicas, pero Jack con su mejor mirada de odio las alejaba, no a todas.

-en serio, estas humanas no entienden-rodé los ojos y entramos a clases

Al entrar a nuestra primera hora de clases no percatamos de que el profesor aún no había llegado así que nos sentamos donde quisimos y todos juntos, casi fue al final de las últimas sillas.

-buenos días a todos-saludó una rubia y Jack bufó

-así que voy a hacer una fiesta anti-toque de queda en mi nueva casa y empezará a la quinta hora y terminará cuando se corra la voz-decía mientras repartía volantes, sentí un ligero escalofrío

-_ella es una original_-pensaba

-eres bienvenida a asistir, Elena si quieres enterrar el hacha de guerra-Jack sonrió

-es un hacha muy grande-rodé los ojos

-bueno, me siento de espíritu generoso-Ángela ignoraba todo a su alrededor y leía alguno de sus libros

-¿casa nueva?-preguntó la morena llamada Elena

-¿tú hermano finalmente te echó?-su voz destilaba veneno

-no, no me echó yo me fui-fue su respuesta

-¿así que dejaste a la única persona que realmente le agradabas?-preguntó Elena con aquel mismo tono de voz

-bueno, a tú novio le agrade una vez. De hecho, más de una vez-Jack rió en voz baja

-¿por qué todavía estás en la ciudad, Rebeca?-le preguntó el otro vampiro

-¿no tienes otro sitio a donde ir?-le preguntó

-bueno, historia es mi clase favorita-a lo lejos podía escuchar los pasos seguros de mi querido amigo Jensen

-de hecho ¿dónde está el Sr. Saltzman?-gruñí internamente

-ah, es cierto. Lo maté-Jack me miró una vez y tocó mi hombro

-no vale la pena-Jack estaba a mi lado derecho, Ariel detrás de mí y Ángela delante

De repente un lápiz salió disparado en dirección de la rubia y lo cogió en el aire para luego lanzárselo de nuevo a Elena, acertando en su hombro.

-pelea de mujeres, que patético-dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ambas chicas y el vampiro se giraran a vernos y no pude evita rodar los ojos

-y así empieza un típico día normal de clases-dije irónicamente mientras Jack sonreía de aquella manera cruel

-sí, cariño-rodé los ojos

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar su review...**


	10. Marcas

**Capítulo 9**

**Marcas**

Quería estrangular a mi queridísimo y amado amigo Jack pero estar rodeada de tantos humanos no ayudada; bueno por lo menos no era la única ya que Ariel le lanzaba su mejor mirada y Ángela bueno ella simplemente negaba con su cabeza.

-¿qué dijiste?-preguntó la rubia

-Jack…-advertí pero él simplemente reía sin emoción alguna

-niña no deberías ir al baño a quitar ese lápiz que tienes atravesado en el hombro, no creo que un humano normal estaría tan tranquila con algo así-rodé los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de mi querido amigo

-buenos días clase-saludó un muy sonriente Jensen mientras escuchaba algunas jadear, rodé los ojos

-y el día mejora-susurré con sarcasmo

-todos siéntense en sus lugares-pidió él mientras se sentaba en la silla del profesor y regalaba a la clase su mejor sonrisa marca Jensen

-seré su nuevo profesor de Historia, soy Jensen Slayer-escuché a Jack bufar

-¡que poco original!-murmuró con molestia mientras que Jensen reía

-¿profesor puedo salir un momento al baño?-pidió la morena mientras se cubría la zona donde se veía la herida

-no señorita las clases ya han empezado-vi como Elena se aferraba fuertemente de su asiento, miré a Jensen y este simplemente sonreía disfrutando poniendo a prueba a la nueva vampiresa

-necesito que cada quien se presente-pidió mi amigo

Uno a uno se fue presentando y cuando llegó el momento de presentarnos no pude evitar reír ante las expresiones de algunos por los apellidos de mis amigos.

La chica Gilbert estaba que echaba humo por los orejas y Jensen lo que hacía era echar más leña al fuego haciéndole preguntas que ella no podía contestar correctamente o solo podía contestar a medias, a menos que hayas estado presente en el momento que sucedían los hechos como era en el caso de mi amigo.

-¡qué aburrido!-exclamó Jack para fastidiar a Jensen

Como siempre no dudaron en debatirse en quién sabía más de historia y Jensen siendo el profesor le hacía preguntas que no ibas a hallar en libros de Historia.

-basta los dos-susurré y ambos sonrieron

-bueno clase eso es todo por hoy de tarea mañana…-segundos después de haber dado la tarea sonaba el timbre

-niños…-susurró Ariel y Jack lo miró

-ohhh, mira quién habla-decía Jack mientras se ponía de pie y Ariel hacía lo mismo

-hombres…-dijimos ang y yo al mismo tiempo

-ahora sí podrían ser tan amables de explicarnos ¿cómo escucharon toda la conversación?-pidió el joven Salvatore

-tengo hambre-dijo Jack y yo rodé los ojos

-ve…-suspiré y él rió con aquella sonrisa cruel y fría

-gracias…-me decía mientras pasaba por mi lado pero era interceptado por el chico Salvatore

-¿en serio?-mi amigo alzó una ceja

-habla…-suspiré

-bella…-me llamó mientras me miraba, él cuando tenía "hambre" era mejor no meterse con él

-niño te recomiendo que lo dejes pasar-irrumpió la voz de Jensen y el vampiro se hizo a un lado

-supongo que…-dijo Jack pero luego negó para pasar por su lado

-bella, Ariel, Ángela vengan conmigo-los tres asentimos mientras salíamos del salón

-¿qué ocurre?-le pregunté una vez estuvimos afuera

-aquí no, las paredes tienen oídos-todos asentimos mientras éramos consientes de miradas curiosas de algunos estudiantes

Empezamos a caminar a través de los estudiantes mientras nos hacíamos paso entre la gente, pude sentir claramente una energía sumamente obscura y aquel escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

-¿qué es eso?-pregunté tanto como Ariel y Jensen negaron con la cabeza

-hay que dirigirnos hacia el bosque-asentí

Nos fuimos alejando más de la gente y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de los humanos Jensen sonrió.

-listos…-Ángela negaba con su cabeza

-no de nuevo…-él tomó su mano y la mía

-cariño…-suspiré mientras tomaba la mano de él y la de Ariel y este tomaba la mano suelta de mi amiga

-listos…-Ángela contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos para luego de un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecer a mitad del bosque

-aún no me acostumbro-decía mientras se alejaba unos metros de nosotros y botada todo el desayuno

-lo siento…-me disculpé mientras me acercaba a ella y posaba mi mano izquierda en su espalda

-¿mejor?-le pregunté y ella sonrió

-aquí…-Ariel le extendió un pañuelo

-gracias…-decía mientras se limpiaba y luego quemaba el mismo

-llegaron…-resonó la voz de Jack

-ya veo de lo que hablabas…-él sonrió

-vengan por aquí…-asentimos mientras lo seguíamos

Mientras empezamos a caminar más sentía aquellos escalofríos recorrerme por toda la columna y un mal presentimiento se instaló en todo mi ser.

-tranquila…-me dijo Ariel mientras me daba un leve apretón en la mano

-gracias…-él sonrió

Empezamos a acercarnos al lugar donde desprendía una mayor cantidad de energía maligna y los escalofríos aumentaron para luego dar paso a unas terribles imágenes por mi cabeza.

-ahhhhh….-jadee mientras tomaba mi cabeza con mis manos y jadeada

-tranquila cariño…-susurró Jack mientras me abrazaba

-¿qué son…?-su mirada se tornó preocupada

-son rastreadores…-dijo Ariel

-y algunos cazadores…-acotó Jensen

-pero ¿qué rastrean?, ¿qué cazan?…-ellos me miraron y yo jadee de nuevo

-¿a Elena?-ellos asintieron y Ángela nos miraba con confusión

-ella está marcada-ella jadeó en entendimiento de lo que hablaba

-¡pobre chica!-exclamó con algo de pesar, yo también me sentía igual

-¿no se puede hacer nada?-preguntó algo esperanzada, suspiré

-¡hay que hallar quien la marcó!-miré a Ariel transmitiéndole con mis ojos si podría ser _él_ quien la marcó y este negó

-parece ser su marca pero hay algo distinto es como si fuera un seguidor-suspiré

-ya veo-Jack me apretó más contra él

-tranquila princesa yo…-suspiró-nosotros estamos a tú lado-asentí

Respiré profundamente y empezamos a caminar de nuevo. He visto mucho de esas cosas pero aún no me acostumbro a la sensación de pérdida, tristeza, muerte, sangre y olor ha podrido que desprenden aquellos seres.

Los rastreadores no son nada, es decir, no tienen cuerpo, huesos o algo; son simplemente sombras que se encargan de rastrear a su objetivo y avisar a quien lo haya invocado o informarle al cazador.

Los cazadores son prácticamente bestias pero al mismo tiempo no lo son, se parecen a los rastreadores sombras pero con forma de animales a diferencia de los cazadores que no tienen forma de nada. Los animales pueden variar dependiendo del tipo de caza a la que se les haya asignado, es decir, dependiendo del objetivo que sigan, entre más poder tenga el objetivo el tipo de bestia era mucho más feroz y poderosa.

-¿por qué los tienes a todos vivos?-le preguntó con molestia Ariel

-no quieren cooperar-Jack rodó los ojos

-alguien como tú no puede contra ellos-se mofó Jensen

-¡cállate!-espetó Jack con molestia, suspiré

-ya cálmense-les pedí a ambos

-déjenme esto a mí-negué con mi cabeza ante la petición de Ariel

-no, aún eres muy joven como para….-él sonrió y me cubrió mis labios con uno de sus dedos

-tranquila no es la primera vez que hago algo así-lo miré con confusión

-¿cuándo tú…?-mi voz se fue apagando

-ya veo…-respondí a mi propia pregunta, en compresión del tiempo en que no supe nada d él, Ariel asintió a mi pregunta no formulada

-Jack…-llamó Ariel e hizo señas para que se acercara a mí. Mi amigo asintió para luego acercarse y abrazarme

-¡no soy una niña!-me quejé y él rió

-lo sé-rodé los ojos

5 segundos más tarde unos gritos, jadeos y gruñidos retumbaron en todo el bosque. El proceso de interrogación por parte de Ariel había empezado y para aquellos seres era mucho peor que ser torturados debido a lo que era Ariel o más bien lo qué éramos nosotros.

-apesta…-decía Ángela mientras se cubría la nariz con la manga de chaqueta

-ven-ella se acercó a mí y la abracé

-mejor-ella sonrió

-gracias-me dijo y yo asentí

Unos minutos más tarde aquellos alaridos se habían apagado y donde antes había rastreadores y cazadores ahora solo había un montón de ceniza y un espantoso olor.

-¿quién los envió?-escuché suspirar a Ariel

-Lucius-gruñí en respuesta

-pero él no marcó a Elena-me dijo Ariel y yo asentí

-debemos irnos-dijo Jensen y todos asentimos

Así mismo como habíamos llegado nos había retirado del sitio. Esta vez Ángela no vomitó, no sé si será el hecho de que no tenga nada en el estómago o qué.

-esto se está empezando a volver problemático-susurró Jack mientras nos acercábamos a nuestra siguiente clase

-permiso-dijimos mientras entrábamos al salón, presentábamos la boleta y nos íbamos a sentar

-detrás de las señoritas Gilbert y Forbes el Sr, Salvatore y Lockwood hay sitios vacíos-asentimos mientras nos íbamos a sentar

Yo me senté atrás de Elena mientras que Ángela se sentó detrás de la chica rubia, Jack se sentó detrás de Stefan y Ariel detrás del chico híbrido. Cuando "accidentalmente" Jack chocó contra el asiento de Stefan pude ver como este jadeaba y mi amigo sonreía cruelmente, no pude evitar bufar y rodar los ojos y lanzarse una mirada reprobatoria que él solo respondió con alzamiento de hombros.

Las clases pasaron con algunos acontecimientos que para cualquier humano hubiese sido lo más impactante que haya podido ver en su vida pero para mí era lo más normal.

Primero que todo aquella original no dudada en fastidiarle la vida a Elena acorralándola en el baño mientras le "ofrecía" el cuello ensangrentado de una pobre chica, pero Elena fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse y no saltarle al cuello y drenarla, he de decir que eso le hizo ganarse algunos puntos.

Luego tenemos a un cazador que prácticamente es un acosador con el hermano menor de Elena, sabemos que el muchacho es un futuro cazador no solo porque puede ver el tatuaje sino porque lo podemos sentir.

-lindo tatuaje-le había molestado Jack cuando nos lo topamos por uno de los pasillos solitarios, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. El cazador se puso en alerta pero mi amigo ya lo tenía acorralado contra una pared.

-acosar a un menor de edad es un delito-le molestó

-suéltalo, Jack-él asintió para luego soltarlo

-¿qué son?-mi amigo sonrió

-como te dijimos la vez pasada alguien con quien no te gustaría meter-el tipo le lanzó su mejor mirada asesina

-no les temo-la risa de Jack hizo que se nos helara los huesos

-deberías…-lo miró a los ojos y pude ver como aquel tipo se estremecía

-¿cómo…como hiciste eso?-mi amigo se alzó de hombros

-es un don-rodé los ojos

-debemos irnos-él asintió

Cuando íbamos saliendo pudimos escuchar que Stefan le pedía a Elena que se vayan juntos y mi amigo Jack no perdió el tiempo de molestarlos. En serio este día él no podía dejar de molestar a otros.

-oh, fugarse de clases está mal-los molestó

-Jack…-le llamó Ariel y mi amigo lo miró interrogante

-deja de atraer la atención hacia nosotros-asentí en acuerdo

-¿Ángela tú crees eso?-la miró a los ojos y ella suspiró

-ni lo intentes…-otra vez rió de aquella manera que helaban los huesos

-oh, ya mis encantos no funcionan-rodé los ojos al igual que Ángela y Ariel

-déjalo…-le dije mientras le sonreía

-vamos a alistarnos para la fiesta-sugirió Ángela y le agradecí con una sonrisa

-vale-se giró y se encaminó hacia mí pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos tenía a una muy hambrienta Elena mostrando sus colmillos sobre él pero no avanzaba más allá de su rostro ya que se chocaba contra una pared invisible

-oh, la vampirita tiene hambre-rodé los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de Jack

-Elena aléjate de él-le advirtió Ángela con voz molesta

-¡Elena!-exclamó Caroline y Stefan tiraba de ella hacia él en un abrazo

-shshsh…-intentaban calmarla pero sabía que eso no iba a funcionar

-controla a tú novia-le espetó con molestia mi querida amiga

-no sé cómo pudieron permitir que una recién nacida venga al instituto que está lleno de humanos-les regañó Ariel

-yo me puedo controlar-decía una molesta Elena mientras se giraba hacia nosotros

-antes o después de querer drenarme-le sonrió Jack

-tú sangre…-rodé los ojos

-vámonos, Jack-él le lanzó una última mirada a ellos y luego tomó mi mano

-a la fiesta-dijo "animado" y todos rodamos los ojos

Regresamos a casa comentando lo que había ocurrido hoy no solo lo del bosque sino el cómo la "sangre" de Jack atrae a Elena y ya sabíamos la respuesta.

Nos alistamos para ir a la fiesta aunque Ariel decía que era una mala idea, todos votamos y decidimos que no era así. Jensen también se nos unió y luego de unos minutos estábamos de camino a la fiesta de la rubia original.

-henos aquí-dijo Jack sonriente

-voy por unos tragos-dijo Jensen y todos asentimos

Nos dispersamos dentro de aquella casa y pude escuchar una discusión en la cocina, rodé los ojos al saber de quiénes se trataban, en serio aquella rubia tenía algo contra aquella chica.

-juegas muy sucio, devuélvele el anillo-la rubia se giró y me miró sonriente mientras que Elena se refugiaba en un rincón donde los rayos solares no le daban

-una humana como tú no me da órdenes-sonreí

-devuélvele el anillo-exigí de nuevo mientras sentía una baja de temperatura

-¿o qué?-antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso Jack tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuello

-o te asesino, así de simple-le susurró al oído y la chica tembló

-eres un simple humano…-la vampira intentó forcejear pero no podía

-oh, cariño quién te dijo que yo era humano-la risa de Jack era cruel

-ahora dale el anillo a bella y te dejo ir sana y salva-la rubia rió de nuevo mientras alzaba la mano donde sostenía el anillo pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo al triturador, el cómo lo sabía era más que obvio que iba a hacer eso, y una fuerte mano masculina le sostuvo la mano y la miraba a los ojos

-oh, pero qué tenemos aquí-sonrió Jensen

-vienes a interrumpir mi juego-le dijo molesto Jack

-la pequeña bruja aquí presente pensaba lanzar el anillo de esa pobre vampira-mirando a Elena

-podrías abrir tú mano y darme el anillo-dijo con voz suave pero amenazante

-intenta quitármelo-Jensen, Jack y yo negamos con nuestras cabezas

-por las buenas o por las malas-la rubia sonrió, mi amigo suspiró

-te lo advertí-Jensen sonrió de la manera más cruel que pudiera imaginar mientras miraba a la rubia y esta jadeaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y negaba con su cabeza

-¡basta!, ¡basta!-gritaba mientras lloraba y negaba más fuertemente con su cabeza y ambos chicos sonreían cruelmente

-cariño el anillo-Rebeca soltó el anillo, ellos la soltaron y ella tomaba su cabeza con sus manos

-bella…-asentí mientras él me daba el anillo y me acercaba a Elena

-tranquila ellos no te harán daño alguno-le sonreía mientras le extendía el anillo y ella lo recibía

-¿qué le hicieron?-me alcé de hombros

-no querrás saberlo-ella asintió

-bella si necesitas algo más estaremos cerca-asentí mientras los veía marchar y aquella vampira daba la vuelta y se marchaba

-lamento lo de hace un rato, Jack suele ser algo pesado-me disculpé y ella asintió

-he conocido peores-le sonreí

-te recomiendo que no uses esa estaca contra aquella vampira, antes que puedas usarla estarías muerta-ella me miró asombrada

-¿cómo lo sabes?-me alcé de hombros

-eres una buena chica Elena-le sonreía mientras me alejaba

-espera…-me llamó, me detuve y me giré un poco

-no nos hemos presentado formalmente-le sonreí

-soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan bella-ella asintió

-Elena Gilbert…-me extendió su mano y yo la tomé

-mucho gusto-ella dio un pequeño brinquito al sentir mi mano

-tú mano es tan…-le sonreí

-¿cálida?-ella asintió

-sí-le sonreí mientras alejaba mi mano

-nos vemos más tarde y no te dejes provocar por esa chica-ella asintió

-gracias…-la escuché decir y yo solo asentí. Cuando me iba alejando de la cocina Stefan pasaba por mi lado

Luego de aquello Elena y Stefan se dispusieron a marcharse pero aquella rubia tuvo que molestar de nuevo pero esta vez Elena no le dio el gusto y "bebió" de una manera un tanto peculiar.

-tiene agallas-susurró Jack y todos asentimos

-Ariel…-susurré al sentir un tremendo escalofrío recorrerme la espalda

-está aquí-todos asentimos mientras nos separábamos pero pude notar que algo andaba mal con la chica original pero la ignoré y seguí con mi búsqueda

Lo extraño de esta situación era que Elena ya se había ido entonces qué buscaba aquí ese tipo. Solo se me ocurría que iría a marcar a alguien más y eso era muy pero muy malo.

-se ha ido pero ha marcado a alguien-me dijo Ariel y asentí

-¿a quién?-él suspiró

-a Rebeca-rodé los ojos

-por eso andaba media rara-él asintió y en ese momento apareció Jensen pero por la cara que tenía no traía buenas noticias

-Damon ya se enteró acerca de los 5-lo miré

-¿cómo?-Jack llegó en esos momentos junto con ang

-Klaus…-suspiré

-él quiere la cura para dársela a Elena porque necesita su sangre para crear nuevos híbridos-dije mientras suspiraba

-no hay cura sin muerte y además en su caso no va a funcionar-dijo Ariel y suspiré de nuevo

-lo sé pero ellos no lo saben-le dije yo

-debemos irnos-dijo Jack, todos asentimos

Otra persona más había sido marcada y eso no auguraba nada bueno. En este pueblo se iba a desatar una guerra en donde cada quien tendrá que elegir su bando.

-¿en qué piensas?-me preguntó ang

-que pronto se va a derramar mucha sangre-dije tristemente

-no vamos a permitir eso-me consoló Jack

-no lo sé, tengo un muy mal presentimiento-les comenté y mi amiga suspiró

-desde que llegamos a este pueblo he tenido un mal presentimiento-dijo Ang y Jack suspiró

-no sean pesimistas, todo saldrá bien-ambas asentimos

Unas horas más tarde una convaleciente Elena estaba tendida en la cama de Stefan debido a que el cazador había vertido veneno de hombre lobo en las bebidas de la fiesta de Rebeca, Klaus llegaba en su "ayuda".

La noche calló de manera rápida para todos mientras que en la casa Swan conversaban sobre lo sucedido en ese día, en la casa de los Gilbert una vampiresa perdía el control y casi mataba a su "donador" de sangre que si no hubiese sido por la intervención de cierto vampiro con ojos azules, hubiese asesinado a Matt. Y en una habitación donde se hallaban un híbrido y un cazador se mantenía una "amena" conversación.

-Klaus tiene al cazador-dijo Ariel mientras desayunábamos

-él no sabe nada acerca de los 5, ni siquiera Klaus sabe exactamente qué es la cura-dijo Jensen

-es cierto-acotó mi padre

-por ahora debemos enfocarnos en hallar a Lucius-asentí

-¿exactamente qué quiere de este pueblo?-pregunté

-no lo sabemos, eso es lo que debemos averiguar-suspiré en derrota

-odio caminar a ciegas-dije algo molesta y ellos rieron

-vayan al instituto-dijo mi padre y todos asentimos

Las clases ese día fueron normales no hubo ningún incidente exceptuando que Rebeca trataba evitarnos y eso hacía reír a Jack y Jensen mientras que recibía una negación de cabeza como reprobación por parte de Ariel y mía.

-vamos al Grill-rodé los ojos

En el camino sentí un leve estrujón en mi pecho y presentía que algo bueno iba a suceder hoy. Y como siempre mis corazonadas eran acertadas ya que mientras Jack estacionaba el auto veía salir del Grill a Klaus.

-ve-me sonrieron mis amigos

-hola Klaus-saludé sonriente y él me devolvía la sonrisa

-buenas tardes, Isabella-me decía mientras daba un casto beso en el torso de mi mano y un leve sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas

-¿cómo has estado?-pregunté mientras le sonreía

-¿qué te parece si caminamos un rato?-asentí alegremente

Hablar con Nicklaus era tan sencillo como respirar, con él jamás me aburría. Su manera de ver y percibir la vida era absolutamente interesante además del hecho de que teníamos tantos temas de conversación.

-¿cómo una dama tan hermosa no tiene novio?-no pude evitar sentir cierta nostalgia

-he amado y he perdido-él me miró

-no te comprendo-me contestó sincero

-he amado profundamente pero ellos me han abandonado-él acarició mi rostro

-¿cómo alguien puede abandonar a tan dulce ángel?-un leve cosquilleo empezaba a formarse en mi pecho

-no lo sé-contesté apenada y algo cohibida con aquella mirada

-¿por qué siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, Isabella?-susurró mi nombre con aquel acento que hacía que mis entrañas se derritieran y mi corazón empezara a latir de manera rápida

-lo mismo me sucede a mí-le contesté y él sonrió

-por ahora tengo que retirarme, querida Isabella-suspiré con tristeza

-está bien-contesté con algo de pesar

-pero podemos vernos otro día-sonreí

-sí, me encantaría-soné sumamente emocionada y él me regaló una linda sonrisa

-intercambiemos números-asentí mientras le daba mi número y él hacía lo mismo conmigo

-fue un placer hablar contigo-decía mientras caminábamos de regreso al Grill y se despedía con un beso en el torso de mi mano

-de igual manera para mí-le respondí

Luego de aquello se encaminó y lo vi alejarse. Mi corazón aún martillaba de manera acelerada, mis mejillas sonrojadas y una inmensa sonrisa que adornaba todo mi rostro.

-veo que te fue bien-dijo Ang y yo solo sonreí

-sí, me fue estupendo-le respondí

A pesar de que no hablamos de temas tan personales, el tan solo haber podido hablar con él me bastaba y sobraba. Sus ojos por unos momentos alejaron aquella sombra de odio, ira y rencor contra el mundo.

-mis informantes me han dicho que Damon, Elena y la bruja se han dirigido a esa universidad donde enseña aquel profesor-lo miré con una ceja alzada

-¿el tal profesor Shane?-ellos asintieron

Escuchamos la breve conversación que al principio se dio con April y Matt, luego con la llegada de Rebeca para luego culminar con las palabras de Stefan exigiéndole prácticamente que hablara de los 5.

-así que ella sabe…-susurró Jack

-Jensen….-él asintió

-tranquila ya estoy en eso-le sonreí

Nos retiramos a nuestro hogar. De camino a casa Ángela me preguntó cómo me había con Klaus y le comenté de todo lo que habíamos conversado y de lo feliz que me sentía.

-así que ella estuvo relacionada con uno de ellos-dijo Jack cuando habíamos acabado de escuchar toda su charla

-eso quiere decir que Klaus…-susurró Ariel y asentimos

-¿qué sucede con Klaus?-preguntó Ángela

-verás cuando un vampiro asesina un cazador de vampiro una maldición es lanzada contra ese vampiro-le dijo Ariel

-la maldición consiste en que el cazador te persigue a donde quieres que vaya-ella miró sorprendida

-¿qué quieres decir?-suspiré

-el espíritu del cazador te persigue-le dije y ella asintió

-¿con qué fin?-Jensen sonrió

-hasta volverte loco a tal punto que pienses que el suicido es lo mejor-dijo Ariel y yo asentí

-de hecho es tú única escapatoria ya que te lo imaginarás a él todo el tiempo ya sea que alguien cercano a ti te habla tú solo verás a aquel cazador y por ende intentarás asesinarlo-dije yo y ella suspiró

-eso quiere decir que podrías lastimar o hasta asesinar a quien amas pensando que es ese cazador-acotó Ariel

-el cazador puede optar por transformarse en otras personas que hayas conocido a lo largo de tú vida, de tal manera que pueda manipular mejor tú cabeza y termines suicidándote más pronto-ella asintió en comprensión a nuestras palabras

-pero en el caso de Klaus…-susurró Ariel y yo no pude evitar suspirar con algo de pesar

-mató a los 5-completó Ariel mi idea y ella se quedó unos momentos pensativa

-¿cómo es que aún está vivo?-nos alzamos de hombros

-no calló en sus juegos mentales-le respondí

-pero tuvo que haber aguantado décadas con eso-eso era sorprendente si me lo preguntas

-eso quiere decir que la maldición disminuye a medida que pasan los años-asentí en respuesta

-sí, porque ese tipo de maldición tiene un lapso de tiempo-ella asintió

-¿cómo rompes la maldición?-preguntó con algo de curiosidad

-tiene que reaparecer un nuevo cazador y que ese cazador empiece su caza-ella me miró sin comprender

-quiere decir que tendría que matar a un vampiro-acotó Jack

-ya veo-respondió

Poco después Rebeca fue a la mansión Salvatore. Conversó un rato con Stefan y poco a poco le había dicho todo lo que necesitan saber y me sentí un poco mal por ella. Además también pude percatarme de que aunque Nick trate de no parecer que le afecte el que su hermana lo odie, a mí no me podía engañar.

-necesitamos recuperar el cuerpo de esa chica-dijo de repente Jack y todos asentimos en acuerdo

-¿pero cómo haremos para que no la busquen luego?-preguntó mi padre, suspiré y miré a Ángela y ella asintió

-necesito que encuentres un maniquí y un cuchillo-ellos miraron a Ángela y yo asentí

-aquí lo tienes-dijo un minuto más tarde con maniquí en mano

-ahora vayan por el cuerpo de rubia y lleven el maniquí y a Ángela con Uds.-todos asintieron

-¿para qué el maniquí?-preguntó mi padre una vez que se retiraron Jack, Jensen y Ángela

-mientras ellos se llevan el cuerpo de Rebeca, dejan el maniquí en lugar de ella-tanto mi padre como Ariel me miraron con confusión

-lanzará un hechizo para que piensen que el cuerpo que está ahí es el de ella pero solo funcionará hasta que no intenten quitarle el cuchillo que será "disfrazado" como la daga-ellos asintieron

Unos minutos más tarde traían el cuerpo de Rebeca en brazos y me preparaba mentalmente para más problemas.

-¿qué hacemos con ella?-preguntó Jensen

-¿la despertamos?-preguntó Ang y suspiré mientras miraba a la chica que hacía que algo dentro de mí se removiera con inquietud…


	11. Rebeca

**Bueno muchísimas gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y dejar su review. Me alegra mucho de que les agrade esta loca idea que se me ocurrió un día.**

**Lo que son cada uno será revelado en capítulos futuros, habrá personajes algo sorpresivos que espero que les agrade. Algunos secretos no serán revelados hasta casi el final del fic...aún me guardaré secretos...**

**He visto que ha algunas les agrada la pareja klaus/bella pero aún no me he decido si se quedarán juntos o no... así que espero que no dejen de leer mi fic por ese motivo...va a ser sorpresa inclusive para mí...**

**Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo de hoy...espera sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar su review**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Rebecca**

-¿por qué me ayudan?-preguntó la rubia con confusión mientras bebía una de las bolsas de sangre traídas por Jack

-a pesar de que aún no me agradas-le contesté sincera-has sufrido demasiado en tú vida y lo único que siempre has querido es que alguien te aprecie de verdad-ella miró hacia otra parte

-te han decepcionado, te han traicionado, te han roto el corazón-no dijo nada

-no te digo que confíes en nosotros, pero por ahora somos lo único que te queda-ella suspiró

-¿qué son?-Jack rió

-algo con lo que no te gustaría meterte-ella lo fulminó con la mirada

-Rebeca tienes opción de seguir viviendo en esta ciudad pero no puedes mostrar más tú rostro-ella me miró con confusión

-¿qué quieres decir?-le sonreí

-mi amiga Ángela puede lanzar un hechizo y hacer que todos vean a otra chica y no a ti-ella suspiró

-¿se puede hacer eso?-asentí

-tendrás que mantenerte alejada de lo sobrenatural, pero no te dejaremos sola-ella me miró unos segundos

-gracias por ayudarme-sonreí

-de nada-le dije

Ángela ayudó a Rebeca con eso. Su nueva apariencia había cambiado mucho. Enfrente de mí seguía estando la misma rubia solo que su tono de cabello era un poco más obscuro y más largo, su rostro igual de hermoso era un poco más fino y alargado y sus ojos ahora eran de un tono medio gris. Después de eso nos fuimos a clases, Rebecca fue presentada como una prima lejana de Ángela.

Rebeca no era una mala chica después de todo, hasta podría decir que era agradable una vez que la llegabas a tratar. Ángela y ella congeniaron muy rápidamente y eso me gustó.

-se adapta muy bien-me dijo Jack y yo solo asentí

Las clases pasaron sin por menores exceptuando el hecho de que el cazador había secuestrado en el Grill a Jeremy, April y a Matt y para sumarle más problemas sentimos aquella energía maligna. Le dijimos a Rebecca que necesitábamos irnos pero que no se preocupara y que se marchara primero, Jensen le había dejado las llaves de su coche.

-se dirige a la casa de Elena-le dije a Jack mientras sentíamos aquella energía

-se acercan más-gruñó Jensen a mi lado, íbamos en el coche de él

-¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Ángela

-en esa casa están Tyler, Elena, Damon, Stefan y Caroline-suspiré

-hay rastreadores pero no cazadores-ellos asintieron

-Lucius se dirige a ese sitio-gruñí

-¿por qué está marcando a tanta gente?-Jensen suspiró

-creo que tengo una corazonada pero primero tengo que averiguarlo-asentimos

Bajamos del auto y el sitio apestaba a podrido además de la baja increíble de temperatura.

-esos idiotas…-susurró Jack mientras tomaba mi mano y la de Ángela y veía como esta sostenía la respiración

-vamos-todos asintieron

Escuchamos toda la conversación y no podía sentirme más impaciente los rastreadores estaban alrededor de ellos pero ni señal de Lucius y esto me daba muy mal espina.

-¿dónde está?-pregunté yo

-ahí está-apareció detrás de Caroline

-vamos-asentimos e hicimos nuestra aparición y todos jadearon

-nos encontramos de nuevo, Lucius-gruñí molesta y el tipo sonrió. Su apariencia era de un tipo alto, de fuerte contextura, cabello rubio corto, ojos azules, rostro fuerte y mirada asesina. Vestía una camisa azul, chaqueta y pantalón negro.

-¿qué demonios…?-dijo Damon mientras se ponía en frente de Elena para protegerla

-Ángela…-ella asintió y dijo unas cuantas palabras

-no tienes salida-él volvió a sonreír

-sigues igual a la última vez que nos encontramos-escuché un leve gruñido por parte de los chicos

-deja a esa chica y explícanos por qué estás marcando a tanta gente-su voz estruendosa resonó por todo el sitio

-sigues siendo tan exigente como en el pasado-poco a poco se fue haciendo visible y Caroline jadeó al darse cuenta que tenía alguien a su espalda y no se había percatado de ello.

-habla-exigió Jack

-oh, sigues trabajando para ella-Jack sonrió sin emoción alguna

-yo le voy a servir hasta el fin de la existencia-el tipo rió

-nos pueden explicar qué está sucediendo aquí-pidió Tyler

-Ariel sácalos de aquí-él asintió pero Lucius sonrió

-¿qué te hace pensar que dejaré que hagas eso?-la temperatura de la habitación descendió aún más

-cazadores…-susurré al escuchar los gruñidos

-¿qué te hace pensar que eso va a detenerme?-la temperatura subió de repente y se escucharon unos ladridos

-oh, veremos que bestia es la mejor-Jensen sonrió

-tus bestias no son nada comparadas con las mías-ambos tipos sonreían cruelmente

-quién diría que el gran _Amón_ serviría a…-pero fue callado cuando un quejido salió de su garganta que había sido atravesada por una pequeña daga plateada con mango blanco

-ya veo que quieres mantener tú identidad en secreto-rió estruendosamente

-mucha parlotearía y poca acción-Lucius sonrió

-oh, piensan pelear aún sabiendo que hay seres inferiores que pueden salir lastimados-rió

-¿a quién le llamas inferior?-preguntó Tyler molesto mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillentos pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso se encontraba estrellado contra la pared y era levantado por el cuello asfixiándolo por un cazador

-¿qué…?-lo oía jadear mientras intentaba soltarse de aquella mano invisible

-oh, vamos Lucius en serio vas a perder tú tiempo con seres de esa categoría-le molestó Jensen

-o será que nos tienes demasiado miedo como para enfrentarnos-esta vez fue Ariel quien lo molestó

-no es forma de tratar a tus mayores-Jack rodó los ojos

-vas a pelear o a seguir perdiendo el tiempo-el me miró y cientos de imágenes se filtraron por mi cabeza y jadee

-eso le va a pasar a este pueblo-le escuché decir mientras sentía que me perdía

-¡¿bella?!-llamaron pero mi mente solo procesaba aquellas espantosas imágenes

-Abadbon…-susurré y vi como Jensen y Jack se tensaron

-¿qué dijiste?-me preguntó Jensen mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos

-Abadbon…-y la mirada que me dio me preocupó demasiado

-¿quién es…?-él negaba con su cabeza

-no puede ser posible…-seguía negando y se alejaba de mí

-Jensen…-pero él había desaparecido

-Jack…-él suspiraba

-veo que mi trabajo ya está hecho-decía Lucius mientras se desvanecía en el aire junto con sus monstruos y su risa histérica

-Ariel dile a tus jefes sobre ese nombre y adviérteles que una batalla está a punto de desatarse-mi amigo asintió mientras desaparecía

-¿quién es él…?-él suspiró

-tenemos mucho de qué hablar-asentí mientras caminaba hacia él

-alguien nos podría explicar qué rayos está sucediendo-yo miré a Damon y negué con mi cabeza

-¿qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Ángela

-por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo nos toca esperar-dijo Jack y yo asentí

-¿qué hacemos con ellos?-preguntó mi amiga

-Jack…-él asintió

-vámonos-les dije a Jack, Ángela; quienes asentían y nos desaparecíamos de aquel lugar

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo, rescataron a los chicos pero Elena asesinó al cazador para luego tener fuertes alucinaciones a tal grado que intentó suicidarse pero Damon la detuvo a tiempo. Klaus también hizo su tarea e intentó ayudar a Elena a su manera mientras la encerraba en una habitación para que esta no se lastimara pero convencieron al híbrido que servía de guardián de que se retirara con la promesa de ayudarlo a quebrar el vínculo que tenían que lo obligaba a obedecer a Klaus para que al final el pobre inocente terminara siendo asesinado por Jeremy para poder empezar su vida como cazador y así romper con la maldición impuesta a Elena por haber asesinado al cazador.

-explícanos quién es Abadbon-le pedí a Jensen quien suspiró

La historia que me contó sobre aquel ser me dejó anonadada, jamás en toda mi vida había escuchado aquella historia. El ser tan joven aún habían muchas historias que eran ajenas a mi conocimiento.

-ya veo-resoplé con desgana y Jack tomó mi mano entre las suyas

-no dejaré que te lastimen-le sonreí

-hay que hacer algo-dije yo algo preocupada

-tranquila ya he informado y si las cosas empiezan a salirse de control tenemos órdenes de intervenir-dejé escapar un largo suspiro mientras asentía a lo que me había dicho Ariel

-las cosas se van a poner algo agitadas de ahora en adelante-dijo sonriente Jensen

-¿de qué hablan?-preguntó Rebeca mientras entraba a la sala

-cosas…-le dijo Jensen y ella rodó los ojos

-ignóralo-le dije yo y ella me sonrió

-estaré arriba-asentí

Rebeca y yo compartíamos habitación. Como dije había aprendido mucho de ella o más bien había recordado poco a poco ciertas convivencias que habíamos vivido juntas en el pasado pero ella no recordada y eso era lógico.

Mis memorias vividas en ciertas épocas eran muy confusas y completamente escasas. Esto se debía a que era lo mejor para nosotros, para que podamos continuar sin que sentimientos humanos nos retengan de seguir con nuestras labores.

Es contradictorio todo esto ya que yo estuve muy enamorada dos veces, y esa vez no incluía a Edward. Sí llegué a amar al cobrizo pero no amarlo lo suficientemente profundo como amé a mis dos amores del pasado. El por qué caí en ese estado de depresión tan profundo eso se debe a que yo veía reflejado en Edward a mi amor perdido y esto me hundía en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

No podía dejar que aquella etapa volviera a surgir ya que si vuelvo a caer en ese estado me temo que esta vez voy a caer en lo más profundo de la obscuridad que alberga mi alma que ya no es pura del todo.

-¿en qué piensas?-me preguntó Jack

-en el día en que me salvaste la vida-él sonrió

-te equivocas-lo miré con confusión, se sentó a mi lado y tomó mis manos entre las suyas

-ese día tú me salvaste a mí-me regaló la más dulce de las sonrisas y no dudé en abrazarlo

-te quiero Jack-él sonrió y me atrajo a su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabeza

-como yo a ti pequeña-sonreí

Dentro de mi ser le guardaba un gran cariño a mi querido amigo y eso no solo se debía a que había salvado mi vida sino también el hecho de que me comprendía mejor que nadie, bueno había dicho que Ariel es mi mejor amigo, en el caso de Jack con él tenía un vínculo muy especial y eso era algo inquebrantable entre nosotros.

-Elena tiene a los hermanos Salvatore comiendo en la palma de su mano-dijo Rebeca cuando le pregunté acerca de Elena

-bueno a mi pareció buena chica-ella rió

-me apuñaló por la espalda y no hablo literalmente-la miré entrecerrando los ojos y ella pasó a contarme su historia personal con Elena y Stefan y no pude evitar sentirme triste por ella

-ya veo-mi manera de pensar de Elena cambió radicalmente

-no se diferencia mucho de Katherine-suspiré

-quizás sea algo que viene en los genes Petrova-bromeó ella

-por lo que veo así es-suspiré con pesar

-no pensé que Elena fuera la clase de mujer que jugaría con los sentimientos de las personas-ella asintió

-no puedo decir que tampoco es mala chica-ella asintió ante lo que dije

-pero el hecho de estar jugando con los dos…-suspiré

-si ella amara realmente a Stefan no le daría alas a Damon-ella asintió

-le gusta tener a los hermanos alrededor de ella, que estén pendientes solo de ella-dijo con voz algo molesta

-y por lo que veo quiso hacer lo mismo con tú hermano Elijah-ella gruñó en respuesta

-sí-suspiré de nuevo

-sabes bella me recuerdas mucho a alguien-me tensé

-¿a quién?-la oí suspirar

-he ahí el dilema. Siento que me recuerdas a alguien pero no recuerdo a quién-me relajé un poco

-¿alguien apreciado?-ella me sonrió

-siento que así es-le sonreí dulcemente mientras me acercaba a ella y me sentaba a su lado

-rebeca sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero de ahora en adelante cuentas conmigo-ella me regaló una dulce sonrisa

-aún no sé qué son ustedes pero siempre he sido de las personas que guían por sus instintos aunque a veces me han fallado la mayor parte del tiempo tienen razón-le sonreí

-y ¿qué te dicen ahora?-ella me devolvió la sonrisa

-que puedo confiar en ti-no dudé en abrazarla

-Elena y Stefan terminaron-dijo de repente Ángela mientras entraba a nuestra habitación

-porque esa noticia no me sorprende-soltó Rebeca y la miramos confundidas

-Elena ahora es un vampiro, ¿cierto?-asentimos

-ella ya siendo humana tenía sentimientos cruzados por Damon-suspiramos

-y ahora como vampiro se han intensificado-dijo Ángela

-pero también tiene que ver el hecho de la vinculación por sangre-dije yo y ambas me miraron

-ella murió con sangre de Damon en sus venas, por ende se hace una vinculación-ella asintieron

-pero eso solo intensificará los sentimientos de ella por él-dijo Ángela

-eso es cierto el vínculo no crea sentimientos-dijo rebeca

-solo los solidifica y permite exteriorizar los sentimientos más ocultos en tú alma en especial si aquellos sentimientos son por tú creador-dijo la rubia y suspiré

-ella no se diferencia mucho de sus antepasados-opinó Ángela

-me da algo de pena saber que Elena es igual a sus antecesoras-decía con algo de pesar

-por lo menos Katherine hacía sus cochinadas enfrente de ellos mismos-dijo con molestia Rebeca

-no fingía ser la niña buena y dulce como lo hace Elena-dijo con molestia Ángela

-yo que la tenía en buena estima-suspiré

-ah, Jack me informó que Damon ya tiene sus sospechas sobre el profesor Shane-rodé los ojos

-¿quién es ese?-preguntó con curiosidad, ambas suspiramos

-¿te puedo llamar Beck?-ella sonrió

-claro-Ángela asintió con la cabeza

-tenemos mucho de qué hablar-ella nos miró con confusión

-el mundo no es lo que parece ser lo que es-le dije yo

-Jack, Jensen, Ariel…-los llamé a los tres y enseguida aparecieron

-¿qué sucede cariño?-preguntó Jack mientras sonreía

-le vamos a contar a Beck-alzó una ceja interrogativa y miré a mi nueva amiga

-oh…-le sonrió

-toda la verdad-terminó por mí Ángela

-¿todo?-asentí

-inclusive sobre la cura-Beck me miró

-eso…eso…-dije algo nerviosa por su mirada

-¿conoces la cura?-me removí aún más nerviosa y tuve que ponerme de pie

-Rebeca si te digo qué es la cura y dónde la puedes conseguir, ¿qué harías?-ella me miró para luego suspirar

-hubo un momento donde consideré en volverme humana-todos la observábamos

Ella nos contó cómo conoció a Alexander, su relación, su gran amor hacia él pero sobretodo su pensar de volverse humana por él. Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho al ver como relatada con gran cariño a pesar de que él la había traicionado.

-ya veo-le dije yo

-¿por qué me preguntaste eso?-suspiré

-Rebeca lo que te vamos a contar es algo que jamás debe de salir de tus labios-ella me miró seriamente

-vamos a confiar en ti-dijo seriamente Ariel

-esto es algo que pondría en peligro la vida de bella sin embargo ella ha decido confiar en ti y nosotros también-dijo Ángela

-está bien no diré nada a nadie-suspiré

A lo largo de la noche empezamos a contarle cada relato, cada historia, cada anécdota, cada vivencia pero sobre todo lo que nosotros éramos. Nuestros amigos y enemigos. Todo, absolutamente todo le contamos a Rebeca inclusive la parte de mi pasado que involucraba a su familia. Su rostro mostraba diferentes emociones desde rabia hasta tristeza.

-así que no me equivocaba cuando te dije que sentía que te conocía de antes-le sonreí

-lamento que no recordaras-ella negó

-entiendo que era por el bien de todos en especial por el tuyo-suspiré con tristeza

-eso me hace egoísta-dije con pesar pero ella negó con su cabeza y tomó mis manos entre las suyas

-no, no eres egoísta. Eres alguien que ha tenido que enfrentar tanto en tan poco tiempo-mis amigos asintieron

-has sufrido mucho durante tus vivencias, sé que al arrancarte tus recuerdos era algo doloroso para ti-asentí

-mucho, el no recordar me hace tener un sentimiento de pérdida-aunque se suponía que no debería sentir nada

-creemos nuevos recuerdos juntas-me regaló una dulce sonrisa

-sí-no dudé en abrazarla

-espero en algún momento recordar nuestro pasado-asentí ante eso

-bueno ya es muy tarde, ya es hora de irnos a dormir-dijo Jensen mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la coronilla

-que descanses pequeña-sonreí

-tú igual-Jack y Ariel también se despidieron con un beso en mi frente

-te quieren mucho-sonreí

-así como yo a ellos-le respondí y ella suspiró con tristeza

-hubiese querido haber tenido a alguien tan cercano o que me quisiera tanto como ellos o Charlie te quieren-se me encogió el corazón

-Beck de ahora en adelante nos tendrás a todos nosotros-le dije para levantarle los ánimos y ella me sonreía

-gracias-asentí

-buenas noches Beck-decía mientras apagaba mi lamparita de noche

-buenas noches, Izy-mi corazón se volvió a encoger y sonreí

Esa noche tuve leves retazos de mi convivencia con los originales y no pude evitar levantarme con algo de pesar en mi corazón. Había querido a cada uno de ellos en especial al pequeño Frederick.

-¿qué sucede?-me preguntó preocupado Jack mientras me sentaba en la mesa

-ayer tuve pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos de mi pasado con los originales-Rebeca me sonrió

-oh, ya veo-dijo Ariel pero algo en su tono de voz no me agradó

-desayunemos-dijo mi padre mientras servía la comida

-Rebeca ya que eres un vampiro y necesitas sangre en tú sistema hemos puesto algunas bolsas de sangre en la nevera del sótano-dijo con todo amable mi padre y ella le sonrió

-gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí-le sonreí

-no es nada-mis amigos asintieron

Terminamos de desayunar y cada quien se terminó de arreglar y nos dirigimos al instituto. Rebeca fue con nosotros en el auto de Jack mientras este le hacía bromas o la molestaba.

-¿por qué tanta algarabía?-preguntó Jack mientras veíamos como la gente salía y entraba del sitio

-hoy es la elección de Miss Mystic Falls-dijo Rebeca y asentí

-hoy no va haber clases las primeras horas ni las últimas-dijo Jensen y todos suspiramos

-vamos al Grill-yo negué

-iré a caminar al parque, necesito algo de aire-ellos me miraron preocupados

-tranquilos me se cuidar sola-ellos rodaron los ojos

-está bien pero si necesitas algo…-me dijo Ángela y yo les sonreí

Me alejé del instituto mientras caminaba sabía que estaba muy lejos del parque pero necesitaba tiempo para mí y mis desordenados pensamientos que por el momento eran un enredo.

-Isabella…-susurró una voz que apreciaba mucho

-hola Nick-le dije y él me miró con ojos sorprendidos para luego regalarme una linda sonrisa

-Izy-sonreí

-¿por qué estás caminando tan sola?-suspiré

-necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar-él caminaba a mi lado con los brazos hacia atrás como lo hacían los antiguos caballeros

-ya veo, tienes muchas cosas que te inquieten-asentí

-recuerdos de mi pasado que muchas veces intento olvidar y otras intento recordar-él me miró confundido

-no sientes a veces como si ciertas memorias de tú pasado se van borrando de tú cabeza pero entre más intentas aferrarte a ellas para que no se vayan estas desaparecen-él asintió

-suele sucederme-suspiré

-¿irás a la elección de Miss Mystic Falls?-me preguntó y yo negué con mi cabeza

-no me interesan ese tipo de eventos-él rió

-¿por qué no?-me alcé de hombros

-en ese concurso participan puras chicas que exteriormente son hermosas pero por dentro no lo son. Además dime tú ¿alguna vez se ha visto alguna chica gordita o con lentes o con frenillos participando en ese concurso?-pregunté y él negó

-ves, eso es menospreciar a las mujeres-él volvió a reír

-quizás no se animan a participar-bufé

-sí, como no-él negaba divertido

-¿y tus amigos?-preguntó curioso

-fueron al Grill ya que la mayoría de las clases se suspendieron-él asintió

-¿y tú preferiste caminar?-sonreí

-sí, adoro a mis amigos pero a veces es necesario unos momentos de soledad-él asintió

-a veces pienso que la soledad es buena compañera-negué

-solo de vez en cuando pero es muy triste estar solo-él me miró con un signo de interrogación en sus ojos

-los seres humanos hemos sido creados para compartir la vida con alguien a nuestro lado no por nada hay hombres y mujeres. En el caso de los animales macho y hembra-él miró hacia el cielo

-las personas traicionan, engañan y lastiman. Está en los genes de los humanos aquellos mezquinos sentimientos-suspiré

-es cierto pero ya depende de cada quien fomentar esos malos sentimientos u otros más puros-él sonrió

-no existen los sentimientos puros-negué con mi cabeza

-los hay-le refuté

-no existen-lo miré ceñuda

-el amor es un sentimiento puro-él negó

-no lo es. Como te dije las personas engañan y traicionan y al final terminan lastimando al ser que aman-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-quizás. Pero no puede haber amor sin dolor, luz sin obscuridad, paz sin guerra, blanco sin el negro. Todo se trata de equilibrio en esta vida no todo puede ser complemente blanco o completamente negro-él meditó mis palabras unos segundos

-quizás tengas razón pero eso apoya mi punto de que no existen los sentimientos puros-suspiré

-los hay cuando un amor es lo suficientemente puro y sin egoísmo-él negó

-no existe tal cosa. Los seres humanos caen en la tentación a diario y terminan pecando-asentí ante eso

-sí, pero eso no significa que no hayan amores puros-él me miró por unos segundos

-¿por qué estás tan segura de eso?-preguntó y aquella herida se abrió en mi pecho

-porque yo viví uno-seguí mi caminata y sentí que él se detuvo para luego seguir caminando

-¿qué sucedió?-me preguntó

-él murió-dije con pesar

-lo lamento-sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no les permití salir

-eso ya pasó. Pero nuestro amor fue puro y verdadero, no teníamos sentimientos egoístas-le dije mirándolos a los ojos

-puedo preguntar de qué murió-me estremecí al revivir aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza

-lo asesinaron por protegerme-él me hizo detenerme mientras sostenía mi mano

-¿protegerte?-preguntó con confusión y yo huí a su mirada mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por mi rostro

-sí, murió dando su vida a cambio de la mía-sentí que tiraron de mí y que era recibida por unos cálidos brazos

-bella lamento haberte hecho recordar ese trago amargo en tú vida-suspiré

-duele mucho no solo por la muerte de él sino también por…-me quedé callada casi iba a cometer una imprudencia

-¿por…?-me separó un poco de él y nuestras miradas se encontraron

-Nick yo…-me perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos azulados-verdosos

-dime ¿qué ocurre Izy?-negué con mi cabeza

-antes de que él muriera yo había conocido a otro hombre y también lo amé mucho-le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-¿qué ocurrió con él?-miré hacia otro lado

-él me cambió por otra y al final me odió-eso era algo que intentaba olvidar

-¿cómo alguien pudo cambiarte si eres una mujer sumamente valiosa, eres como un ángel?-sonreí y no pude evitar sonrojarme

-gracias-dije agachando la cabeza para evitar la mirada penetrante que me daba

-no bajes tú rostro, no me ocultes tus hermosos ojos-me sonrojé aún más y sentí un leve estrujón en mi corazón cuando sentí sus manos en mi barbilla y cientos de mariposas surcaban mi estómago

-Nick…-mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho y una sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro

-Isabella…-pronunció mi nombre con suma delicadeza

No dijimos nada solo nos quedamos mirando uno al otro y por sus ojos pude divisar aquella dulce, tierna y amorosa mirada con la que alguna vez me miró y quise llorar de alegría.

-¿por qué lloras?-me dijo con voz preocupada mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro

-no es nada-le dije

Volvimos a quedamos prendados en la mirada del otro y podía oler claramente su perfume el cual era intoxicante y me tenía aturdida. Su manera de tocar mi rostro era como si yo fuera de cristal y temiera romperme. Sentía su respiración en mi rostro y la mía se atascó en mi garganta y mi corazón aumentó aún más sus latidos. Cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, por mi cuerpo atravesó una corriente eléctrica que me hizo jadear al instante y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-¡bella!-di un pequeño brinquillo mientras me alejaba lo suficiente de él

-¿qué sucede Jensen?-él miró muy mal a Nick

-vámonos nos están esperando-haló de mi brazo y yo me sorprendí de la mirada fría y odio que le lanzaba a Nick

-enseguida voy-le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y miraba a Nick

-nos vemos luego Nick y gracias-me acerqué a él y le deposité un beso en su mejilla derecha

-hasta luego Izy-tomó mi mano derecha y depositó un casto beso en el dorso de la misma

Me giré y le lancé una mirada asesina a Jensen mientras caminaba hasta su carro y entraba al mismo. Él intentó hacerme conversación en el auto pero lo ignoré por completo.

-¿hasta cuándo me piensas aplicar la ley del hielo?-me preguntaba mientras entrábamos a la casa

-tonto-le respondí molesta mientras subía las escaleras y tiraba la puerta

-¡qué genio!-me molestó Beck y la fulminé con la mirada

-¿qué sucedió?-me preguntó con sincera preocupación

Le comenté todo lo que había sucedido con Klaus y del casi beso que nos íbamos a dar pero que mi querido amigo Jensen nos había interrumpido junto con su pésima actitud.

-quizás sea que le gustes-reí

-no lo creo-negué

-es sobreprotector y digamos que mi hermano no es el mejor hombre del mundo-dijo seria

-Beck tú hermano ha sufrido mucho y necesita alguien que lo saque de toda esa miseria-ella suspiró

-he intentado tantas veces ver un resquicio de su humanidad pero jamás he visto algo parecido-eso no me desanimó

-hoy vi algo de ese brillo que me mostraba cuando nos conocimos-ella sonrió

-quisiera poder recordar todo aquello-asentí

-yo también pero bueno-dije con algo de pesar

-chicas alístense iremos a la elección de Miss Mystic Falls-dijo Ariel mientras entraba a nuestra habitación

-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunté algo confundida

-Jack ha detectado la energía de Lucius en ese lugar-me tensé

-iremos-decidí y miré a Beck quien asintió

-no te olvides de llevar tú collar-ella asintió

-¿qué me pongo?-dije yo suspirando

-esto-me decía Jack mientras me mostraba un lindo vestido sencillo crema straples

-me gusta-me acerqué y tomé el vestido

-y combina con estos zapatos-decía Ángela mientras alzaba en cada mano unos zapatos del mismo tono con unos buenos centímetros de taco, yo suspiré

-¿y para Bec?-pregunté y Jensen apareció con un vestido que era negro de tiras, corte en V y pegado al cuerpo

-y combina con esto-Beck alzó unos zapatos de tacón negros con morado

-¿dónde los sacaste?-ella se alzó de hombros

-¿y tú Ángela?-alzó un vestido negó con un escote bien pronunciado, corto y negro

-y combina con estos-Beck alzó unos zapatos negros de aguja

-tenemos todo-asentimos

-iremos a cambiarnos-yo me metí al baño y me di una ducha rápida y me cambié en el mismo

Al salir ya Rebeca estaba lista al igual que Ángela. Lo único que nos faltaba era el maquillaje y el cabello. Yo me lo dejé con pequeñas ondulaciones y un maquillaje súper ligero algo de base, labial, delineador, algo de rubor y sombra en los ojos. Ángela le hicimos unas pequeñas ondulaciones y también dejamos su cabello suelto el maquillaje también era sencillo. Rebecca se dejó su cabello rubio suelto y se hizo unas pequeñas ondulaciones al final del mismo y un ligero maquillaje.

-chicos estamos listas-dijimos mientras descendíamos por las escaleras

-hermosa-le dijo Ariel mientras le ofrecía su brazo y Ángela aceptaba gustosa pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-gracias, tú también estás apuesto-le alagó a mi amigo. Y era cierto vestía una camisa celeste agua, pantalón negro y zapatos a juego

-exquisita-le dijo Jensen a Rebecca quien sonrió ante el alago

-tú no te quedas atrás-rodamos los ojos. Él estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y zapatos a juego

-my lady-me decía Jack mientras hacía una leve venia, tomaba mi mano entre sus manos y depositaba un casto beso en la misma

-gracias, mi caballero-él sonrió y me ofreció su brazo que tomé gustosa. Llevaba una camisa blanca encima de la misma tenía puesto una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y zapatos a juego.

-vámonos-todos asentimos

Cada quien se fue con su pareja en el auto de cada uno. En el camino iba conversando con Jack comentándole lo que casi había sucedido con Klaus pero que había sido interrumpida por Jensen.

-tú le gustas-rodé los ojos

-no lo creo-él se lo pensó unos momentos

-tienes razón no le gustas-sonreí-te ama-rodé los ojos

-¿en serio?-dije con sarcasmo

-no lo sé-se alzó de hombros

-dime tú has de saber-le pregunté y él me sonrió

-¿qué me darías a cambio por esa información?-suspiré

-no te besaré si eso es lo que deseas-él bufó

-aunque sea un piquito-rodé los ojos

-eso y nada más-él rió me fui acercando pero el negó

-aquí no cuando lleguemos-suspiré

-como sea, ahora sí dime-el carro se detuvo y me percaté que ya habíamos llegado

-él siente algo por ti-me susurró al oído

-¡¿qué?!-di un pequeño brinquito de la impresión

-esta es la mansión Lockwood-dijo Ángela admirando la locación

-shshsh…-me regañó Jack sonriente mientras me ofrecía su brazo y nos adentrábamos al sitio

-separémoslo y abarquemos más espacio-sugirió Jensen y todos asentimos

-vayan en parejas, no se separen-les dije yo y ellos asintieron

-ahora sí explícame bien eso de que Jensen tiene sentimientos por mí-él suspiró mientras se detenía y me observaba

-tú fuiste su tabla de salvación-asentí

-al igual que la tuya-él me sonrió

-pero yo no desarrollé ese tipo de sentimientos por ti a parte de un gran cariño de hermanos-le sonreí ante aquella afirmación

-¿él sí?-lo miré con una ceja alzada

-no lo sé pero lo más seguro es que sí-suspiré

-¿cómo estás tan seguro? Él te ha dicho algo-él sonrió

-conversaciones de hombres no se dicen a las mujeres-me crucé de brazos

-dime-empecé a taconear

-bella él me dijo que siente algo por ti pero no ha definido el qué-rodé los ojos

-ya veo-él se quedó mirando un punto a la nada y su entrecejo se frunció

-¿qué ocurre?-le pregunté preocupada por su expresión

-Stefan está jugando al asesino-me susurró al oído y yo lo miré

-¿de qué hablas?-él suspiró

-le está consiguiendo vampiros para que el tatuaje de Jeremy crezca-rodé los ojos

-el gen de cazador de vampiros ya ha sido activado, su sed por matar solo va a ir incrementando-él asintió

-Stefan solo le está facilitando el trabajo-negué con la cabeza

-al principio va a aceptar esas "presas" pero luego de un tiempo eso no va a ser suficiente-él sonrió

-ahí es donde nuestra querida hechicera interviene-suspiré

-sí-le respondí

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando de donde estaban las personas e intentaba sentir aquella presencia maligna pero no la sentía y eso me tenía algo nerviosa.

-bella…-iba a responderle pero tenía ocupado mis labios por los de él

-pero qué…-le dije sonrojada y él simplemente me miraba divertido

-ya cobré por la información-lo fulminé con la mirada

-iré por una copa de vino-me crucé de brazos

-pensé que no ibas a venir, Isabella-aquella voz causaba grandes estragos en mi ser

-Klaus…-me giré sonriente

-estás radiante y hermosa, Izy-me decía mientras besaba el dorso de mi mano derecha y mi amigo el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia

-gracias, tú te ves muy apuesto-él me sonrió

-pensé que no tenías novio-me dijo de repente y pude notar algo de molestia en su timbre de voz

-eso no…-dije yo restándole importancia pero su mirada era seria y eso hizo que mi corazón brincara de felicidad

-tampoco vayas a pensar de que me ando besando con mis amigos. Lo que sucede es que él tenía algo de información valiosa acerca de un…tema importante y me pidió un beso a cambio de la información-él se puso serio

-¿qué información?-quise reír por su expresión de molestia

-una amiga me dijo que Jensen está enamorado de mí-él me miró con una expresión que no supe identificar

-eso es cierto-suspiré

-no lo sé, yo no lo veo en ese aspecto-dije con algo de pesar

-¿y quisieras verlo de otra manera?-mi yo interna chillaba de emoción al verlo algo celoso

-no, él es solo mi amigo-él asintió

-volviendo al tema del beso-suspiré-él me dijo que a cambio de poderme confirmar si él me amaba o no le tenía que dar un piquito-me sonrojé un poco

-ya veo-dijo un poco más calmado

-Klaus ¿tienes alguna cita?-le pregunté y él me miró algo tenso

-sí-no pude evitar sentirme triste

-ya veo-le contesté con pesar

-no te quito más tiempo ve y busca tú cita-no dejé que me dijera nada y me alejé de él

Claro que tenía que tener alguien que le interesara, que estúpida había sido. No podía revivir un amor del pasado no cuando ya tenía uno en el presente. Eso era lo mejor para todos, desistir a todo esto.

-¿bella?-llamó Ángela, me volteé a verla y sentía mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

-¿qué ocurre cariño?-esta vez fue la voz de Ariel la que habló

-na…nada…-dije con voz entrecortada y las lágrimas que había intentando retener empezaron a salir

-bella…-me halaron y sentí los cálidos brazos de Ariel intentando consolarme

-¿qué ocurrió?-me preguntó preocupado

-estaba persiguiendo algo que ya no tenía ni pies ni cabeza-él me separó un poco de él

-¿de qué hablas?-suspiré y con la poca voz que tenía le conté

-y tú ¿cómo estás tan segura de que la ama?-me preguntó

-tenía una cita con ella-Ángela negó

-eso no significa nada-suspiré

-mejor concentrémonos en hallarlo-dije yo secando mis lágrimas y ellos asintieron

-el show empezó-dijo Ángela y yo rodé los ojos

-vayan ustedes yo voy a dar una vuelta-ambos me miraron preocupados

-no se preocupen por mí-ellos suspiraron

-cuídate-asentí y ellos se retiraron

Me alejé más del la multitud a lo lejos escuchaba como presentaban a las participantes pero eso no me importaba solo quería mantener mis sentimientos lo más lejos posible y concentrarme en la misión.

-Isabella…-un escalofrío atravesó mi columna vertebral.

No podía ser posible que aquel ser que tanto daño me había hecho en el pasado estuviera ahora aquí en mi presencia, distintos sentimientos eran los que cruzaban mi ser pero solo uno era el que más predominaba…

* * *

**Sorpresa, sorpresa...bella y rebeca se conocen desde hace mucho...¿por qué? **

**¿quién será este nuevo personaje que aparece en esta historia****?**

**¿Jensen amará a bella ?...**

**No olviden dejar su review... :D**


	12. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 11**

**Recuerdos**

- Anung-Un-Rama…-susurré su nombre con odio, miedo y sorpresa

-Isabella…-al pronunciar mi nombre pareciera como si lo acariciara

-tanto tiempo sin vernos-sonrió

Si una mujer lo ve no podría evitar caer en sus encantos. Era un tipo sumamente apuesto con larga cabellera lacia-castaña que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su rostro pareciera como si lo hubiese cincelado el mismo Miguel Ángel y sus ojos de un color amarillo bajo pero si mirabas más de cerca en aquellos profundos ojos te podrías dar cuenta de toda la maldad que encerraba.

-me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, te he extrañado-no respondí solo lo miraba

-¿cómo está tú amado esposo?-mi corazón se contrajo

-oh, es cierto lo asesiné-sentí como mi ira peleaba por salir a la superficie

-¿a qué has venido?-le pregunté mientras intentaba contenerme

-por ti por supuesto-bufé

-¿por qué te has obsesionado conmigo?-él rió estruendosamente

-porque tú eres su favorita y eres especial-su voz sonaba algo hipnotizante pero negué con mi cabeza

-él no tiene favoritos a todos nos ama por igual-él negaba mientras se empezaba a acercar pero yo no retrocedí

-sí, tú eres su protegida-negaba con mi cabeza

-no, a todos nos ama-él sonrió

-hay algo en ti que te hace especial y es por eso que te quiero para mí-estaba a unos metros de distancia

-no hay nada en especial en mí-le contesté

De repente sentí su mano en mi mejilla y un olor a canela y algo más llegó a mis fosas nasales. Me miraba intensamente, había perdido toda movilidad en mi cuerpo. Dentro de mi cerebro una sirena se prendió pero por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-te deseo Isabella, deseo mancillar tú puro cuerpo, marcarte el alma y devorar todo lo que él ha protegido recelosamente-no podía desviar mi mirada de él y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar cual hoja movida por el viento

-a…ale…aleja…aléjate de mí-mi voz sonaba quebrada

-nada me impide tomar lo que quiero-sentía como mis sentidos se nublaban y mi mente caía a un pozo

-no…no me…no me toques-mi voz sonaba débil

-ríndete a mí, Isabella-sus ojos me perturbaban

-no…no…-intentaba decir pero solo se escuchaban balbuceos

-¡suéltala!-una voz se escuchó a mi espalda

-oh, pero que tenemos aquí-poco a poco mis sentidos fueron volviendo pero aún mi mente se sentía perdida

-uno de tus antiguos amantes-mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y mi mente se aclaró y me alejé de él

-vete de este sitio-retrocedí y me puso enfrente de Klaus

-oh, ya veo…-sonrió mientras miraba directamente a Nick quien de inmediato jadeó

-suéltalo-empezó a reír maniáticamente

-esto es divertido-el cuerpo de Nick temblaba pero sus ojos jamás se apartaron de Anung-Un-Rama

-Nick…Nick…-lo llamaba pero su ojos no me miraban

-por favor Nick vuelve a mí-mi voz se escuchaba quebrada

-Izy…-su voz sonaba con cariño, amor y devoción como hace tantos años

-sí, soy yo por favor vuelve-acaricié con cariño su mejilla

-ya veo, no te recuerda por completo. Vamos a arreglar eso-jadee

-No…-ni siquiera pude terminar de protestar cuando él ya tenía su mano sobre su frente y mi cuerpo salió expulsado hacia atrás. Me puse de pie de inmediato pero había puesto su barrera alrededor de ellos

-déjalo…-golpeaba aquella barrera sin importarme que mis manos se quemaran

-te has divertido mucho con él, que mala niña eras Isabella-reía y yo empezaba a desesperarme

-¡SUELTALO!-grité y sentí como parte de mi energía se liberaba y hacía una pequeña grieta aparecía en aquella barrera

-ya veo-miraba asesinamente a Nick

-otro día vendrá a divertirme-susurraba mientras se retiraba y en su lugar dejaba caer una rosa negra

-Nick-jadeé al verlo como caía al suelo con los ojos cerrados

-¡Nick!, ¡Nick!-llamaba mientras sostenía su cabeza con mis manos e intentaba despertarlo

-por favor vuelve a mí, no me dejes otra vez te lo suplico-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que enseguida fueron derramadas

-te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar-susurró con voz queda

-Nick-chillé emocionada mientras me acercaba a darle un pequeño beso pero su reacción fue más rápida y se alejó de mí

-¿qué…?-jadeó y sus ojos azules-verdosos se clavaron en mí

-¿cómo es posible?, ¿por qué no te recordaba?, ¿por qué…?-preguntaba atropelladamente mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos me mostraban distintas emociones

-Nick yo…-no sabía cómo explicarle

-¿qué eres?, ¿por qué sigues con vida?-sonreí con tristeza

-no puedo decirte eso-él me miraba dolido

-no eres un vampiro, ni bruja, ¿qué eres?-decía mientras sus ojos se transformaban en aquellos ojos amarillos

-no puedo decirte, lo siento-quería pero no podía

-¿dónde has estado todos estos años?, ¿por qué no podía recordarte?...-calló por unos segundos

-¿por qué me abandonaste?-esa pregunta me dolió y mi corazón se volvió a romper como hace cientos de años

-es una broma ¿no?-le pregunté con voz dolida

-fuiste tú el que me abandonó, el que me cambió por otra-mi voz sonaba rota y dolida

-¿de qué hablas?-su voz sonaba confundida

-que acaso no recuerdas cuando me cambiaste por Tatia Petrova-escupí su nombre

-yo…-sus ojos se perdieron unos segundos pero luego volvió

-eso no es…-es mostraba confundido

-me abandonaste Nicklaus cuando te había suplicado, llorado e implorado que no te fueras de mi lado-le acusé

-me lo prometiste Nick pero sin embargo ella te podía dar lo que yo no-él me miró confundido

-su cuerpo-dije con pesar

-yo te entregué mi alma y mi corazón pero eso no te fue suficiente, ¿no?-mi voz sonaba dolida y molesta

-buscaste en otra mujer lo que yo no te podía entregar-sentía como mi corazón se volvía a romper en pedazos

-tú te fuiste, te llevaste los recuerdos contigo-negué con mi cabeza

-no fuiste el único que le fueron arrebatados sus recuerdos-él me miró con confusión

-ya nada de eso importa, tienes una cita que te está esperando-intenté darme media vuelta pero una mano fuerte y firme me detuvo y mi corazón se saltó dos latidos

-no, nadie importa más que tú-me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos pero negué con mi cabeza

-vete Nicklaus que tú cita te está esperando-me intenté zafar de su agarre pero él me lo impidió

-Caroline no me importa-volví a negar

-ella te está esperando y sí te importa aunque intentes negarlo-me miró furioso

-no entiendes que no me interesa-me dijo molesto

-solo te quiero a ti y nada ni nadie me va a impedir a volverte a tener en mis brazos-nuestros ojos hicieron conexión y me perdí en aquellos ojos azulados-verdosos ya que habían vuelto a la normalidad

-yo si-dijo una voz a mi espalda y sentí como me arrastraban lejos de Nick

-Jack…-jadeé y él me abrazó

-bella pensé que te habían lastimado-mis fuerzas fueron disminuyendo y sentía como mi cabeza daba vueltas

-no la toques-gruñó una voz

En un dos por tres me encontraba lejos de ambos y Nick se había lanzado contra Jack y este lo había golpeado mandándolo lejos de nosotros. Mi cuerpo se estremeció el tan solo pensar de que pudieran lastimar a Klaus.

-no…-chillé asustada mientras veía como Klaus volvía a arremeter contra Jack y este le sonreía

-veo que tienes agallas pero me temo que el juego se acabó-sonrió de aquella manera que solo auguraba malas cosas

-no…-jadeé al ver en su mano una pequeña daga de color negro

Todo pasó en tan solo unos segundos aquella daga iba directo al corazón de Klaus y como segundos después sangre caía al suelo.

-¡bella…!-chillaron dos voces y yo me empezaba a hundir en la obscuridad

-me alegra de que te encuentres bien-intentaba sonreír mientras todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor

-no…-jadearon ambos mientras veían caer el cuerpo de ella

-¿qué hiciste?-gritó muy molesto Klaus mientras sus ojos adquirían ese color amarillo

-nada, solo no te vuelvas a acercar a ella-decía molesto Jack mientras retiraba la daga y esta se hacía humo

-ella…ella…-decía algo conmocionado el híbrido

-ella estará bien-decía mientras acomodaba mejor el cuerpo de bella entre sus brazos

-pero…-él negó

-no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, solo la lastimarías-ambos se miraban a ojos intentando desafiarse de aquella manera

-jamás le haría daño-no había atisbo de aquel original que se creía el más poderoso

-sí lo harías si te llegases a enterar de la verdad-decía Jack mientras daba media vuelta

-espera, ¿de qué verdad hablas?-preguntó un tanto intrigado el vampiro

-su verdad-giró un poco su rostro mientras lo miraba

-no voy a permitir que la lastimes-se volvió a girar mientras desaparecía y dejaba a un muy conmocionado vampiro

Por la mente de Nicklaus pasaban cientos de imágenes, recuerdos de su querida Isabella y en todos de ellos solo veía a una hermosa jovencita completamente enamorada de él pero luego esas imágenes cambiaban por otras donde esa misma chica había perdido todo rastro de alegría y vida en sus ojos.

-¿qué hice?-susurró mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y un dolor indescriptible cruzaba todo su ser

-lastimar a uno de los seres más puros que ha pisado la faz de la tierra, eso es lo que hiciste-dijo una voz muy molesta

-Jensen…-le advirtió Ariel

-no Ariel él tiene que saber todo el daño que le causó a bella-el ojiverde negó

-eso no es de nuestra incumbencia eso es entre ellos dos-dijo Ángela y Ariel asintió

-pero…-intentó protestar pero ambos negaron

-debemos ver cómo se encuentra-dijo seriamente Ariel

-yo voy con ustedes-le temperatura del lugar subió

-no-la voz de Jensen se escuchaba sombría y obscura

-Jensen contrólate-la voz de Ariel sonaba molesta y preocupada

-solo le voy a dar unos lindos recuerdos-Ángela negó y posó una de sus manos en su hombro

-no es el momento ni el lugar para realizar este tipo de espectáculos-él suspiró

-está bien-dijo con voz resignada pero no quitándole su mirada asesina al vampiro

-por ahora Ángela deshazte de esa rosa-pidió Ariel y la joven asintió

-está bien-suspiró

-fuego del que fuiste hecha, fuego que te vio nacer; que ese mismo fuego sea el que te vea perecer-dijo la chica y unas llamas de un color rojo-anaranjada consumieron a aquella rosa negra

-está hecho-sonrió la joven mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres

-eres una bruja-dijo Klaus algo asombrado por lo que acaba de ver

-no, soy una hechicera-le corrigió mientras le sonreía y desaparecía con los dos otros hombres

-no sé lo que está pasando pero donde sea que te encuentres te hallaré, Isabella-dijo con voz firme mientras se alejaba del sitio

Cumplió su cita con Caroline conversaron, él se comportó normalmente nadie se podía percatar que dentro de él sentimientos confusos y dolorosos se hallaban en combate.

-¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó alarmado Charlie cuando llegó en la noche y los encontró a todos en el cuarto de su hija

Le contaron lo sucedido de el encuentro de bella con Anung-Un-Rama y de cómo este le había devuelto todos los recuerdos a Nicklaus y para como luego en un ataque de furia Jack había intentado acabar con la vida del original pero que bella se había atravesado y aquella daga la había lastimado a ella.

-sí mi pequeña no…-miraba asesinamente a Jack

-sí, lo sé. Crees que ya no me siento lo suficientemente mal-le dijo molesto

Nadie decía nada ya que estaban seguros de que bella estaría bien y debería de estarlo ya que de lo contrario tanto como Jack y Jensen volverían a aquella obscuridad en la que solían vivir o más bien en la que solían estar antes de que ella apareciera y si algo le llegase a sucederle todo lo que ellos eran hasta el momento hasta ahora, se iría para no regresar jamás.

Bella se hallaba sumergida en sus más remotos recuerdos, en aquellos donde había felicidad, risas, amistad pero sobretodo amor que recibía por parte de su adorado Nick.

-_bella ¿dónde estás?-preguntaba emocionado un joven al viento_

_-lejos, muy lejos-gritaba ella desde algún punto desde el bosque_

_-¿dónde se halla mi pequeño pajarito travieso y cantarín?-decía él mientras caminaba_

_-volando en lo más alto del cielo-su voz sonaba dulce y muy alegre_

_-¿más allá de las nubes?-preguntaba curioso_

_-sí, mucho más allá de las nubes. Donde nadie pueda detenerme-decía emocionada_

_-¿volarás lejos de mí?-preguntó él algo triste_

_-no, siempre vendré a visitarte-decía ella con voz algo triste pero esperanzada al mismo tiempo_

_-¿qué pasaría si yo no te quiero dejar volar?-decía él mientras estaba a unos pasos lejos de ella_

_-tienes que, no puedo quedarme en la tierra-eso los entristeció a ambos_

_-¿por qué quieres alejarte de mí?-preguntó él cerca de su oído y ella chillo asustada_

_-¡Nick!-le regañó_

_-dime, ¿por qué quieres dejarme?-ella vio como esos ojos llenos de alegría se fueron apagando_

_-yo no quiero dejarte pero tengo que-dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos_

_-no quiero que te alejes de mí, ¡no te dejaré!-le dijo él firmemente mientras la abrazaba_

_-no puedes retenerme-dijo ella con pesar_

_-aunque vueles muy alto siempre te hallaré no importa que-el corazón de ella martillaba en su pecho_

_-¿me lo prometes, Nick?-le preguntó ella con ojos emocionados mientras lo miraba a los ojos_

_-te lo prometo, Izy-le contestó mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella mientras se daban un dulce y casto beso sellando así una promesa entre dos adolescentes completamente enamorados_

* * *

-_me lo prometiste Nick, prometiste que jamás me harías daño-lloraba desconsoladamente una hermosa jovencita de alrededor de 18 años mientras le reclamaba a un muchacho de la misma edad_

_-las personas cambian, Isabella-el que él la llamara por su nombre completo hacía que el corazón de bella se rompiera_

_-¿por qué, Nick?, ¿por qué?-le preguntaba con voz quebrada_

_-ya no te amo Isabella, para mí ya no significas nada-otra resquebrajadura al corazón de la joven_

_-ya no importa si vuelo lejos, ¿cierto?-una sonrisa triste se asomó por sus labios_

_-no impediré que te vayas, por mí puedes irte tan lejos como quieras-ella rió sin ganas_

_-ya veo, tus promesas no valen nada Nicklaus-los ojos de ella lo miraban sin vida_

_-espero que un día no te arrepientas de todo esto, porque ese día no te veré de la misma manera que hace unos meses. Ya no encontrarás más a la niña tonta enamorada-los ojos de ella ya no brillaban más_

_-adiós Nicklaus espero que seas feliz-ella dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a un joven herido y a una chica sonriente_

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, despertaban jadeantes en busca de aire y con lágrimas derramadas por sus rostros. Ambos habían tenido los mismos sueños. Pero con la mínima diferencia de que uno lloraba por la desesperación, tristeza y la rabia de haber perdido algo muy valioso y el otro por la traición, desamor y soledad.

-recuerdo todo-dijeron al unísono con voz triste y sin emoción

-¡bella!-chillaron de emoción 5 voces distintas

-chicos-dijo ella con voz triste mientras más lágrimas surcaban su rostro

-oh, cariño-le decía Ariel mientras la abrazaba

-no es justo, él…él…-lloraba ella desesperadamente y todos veían con preocupación a la castaña

-shshsh tranquila eso ya es parte del pasado-ella negó

-también del presente, no puedo perdonarle por lo que me hizo-ella miró primero a Ariel para luego mirar a Rebecca

-te recuerdo, recuerdo todos nuestros momentos juntas-le dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

-ojalá yo pudiera recordar-bella le volvió a sonreír

-acércate-le pidió y ella se acercó a bella

-esto podrá doler un poco-la rubia asintió y bella posó una mano en su cabeza y un leve jadeo y un chillido de dolor provino de ella mientras posaba una mano en su corazón y algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro

-Izy…-susurró con voz quebrada mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga y esta la recibía gustosa

-Becka…-chilló ella emocionada de recuperar a su mejor amiga

-dejémoslas solas que tienen mucho de qué hablar-todos asintieron pero Ángela sintió algo de tristeza

-Ángela tú puedes quedarte-le dijo bella

-¿segura?-dijo ella algo apenada y ambas chicas asintieron

-claro no podemos tener secretos con nuestra otra mejor amiga-la chica asintió emocionada mientras se acercaba a las otras dos

Aquella noche se produjo el reencuentro de dos grandes amigas, dos hermanas que habían sido separadas desde hace muchos años y el inicio de una nueva amistad entre tres chicas distintas, de diferentes naturalezas pero compartiendo un mismo sentimiento.

-sería mejor que hoy no vayan al instituto-sugirió algo preocupado Charlie y bella negó

-tranquilos que está todo bien-les regaló su más sincera sonrisa

Era cierto que aún tenía roto el corazón por lo sucedido en el pasado con Nicklaus pero estaba sumamente feliz de tener de regreso a su primera mejor amiga y tenerla junta con su otra amiga.

-tú sangre huele distinto…-susurró algo ida la rubia

-la sangre de bella cambia de olor dependiendo del sentimiento que predomine en ese momento-dijo Charlie

-sí está emocionada y feliz su sangre huele a girasoles-dijo Ariel

-sí está enojada o está celosa su sangre huele a mar-dijo Jack

-sí está coqueteando el olor es al de la flor de campanilla morada-dijo Jensen con la ceja izquierda alzada

-si huele a geranios rojos se está empezando a enamorar-dijo Ariel

-si huele a canela picante significa lujuria-dijo Jensen mientras sonreía coquetamente

-si huele a flor de lúpulo eso es maldad-dijo Ariel mientras bella suspiraba

-¿puede ella sentir maldad?-se escucharon varios suspiros ante la pregunta de Rebecca

-acuérdate lo que te comenté-le dijo bella y la rubia asintió

-si huele a malvas está teniendo un desamor-dijo Jensen

-si huele a margaritas quiere decir que le tiene estima a esa persona o amistad hacia la misma-dijo Ariel

-si huele a rosas rojas está completamente enamorada-dijo Ariel

-por lo general huele a rosas blancas que muestra su pureza-dijo Charlie y todos asintieron

-además de significar muerte significa pureza-dijo Jack

-si huele a acónito eso quiere decir que no confía en esa persona-dijo Ariel

-si está triste por algo y no es por desamor su sangre huele a la flor de damasquina-dijo Jensen

-cuando empieza a desprende sus poderes el olor a rosas blancas se mezclan con el olor a fresias-dijo Ariel

-ya veo la mayoría de los olores de sus emociones son a flores-todos asintieron

-sucede lo mismo con Ariel-dijo bella

-a veces cuando un vampiro que no es amigo se acerca a ella su sangre empieza desprender un olor a verbena a pesar de que ella no la ingiera. Es como una advertencia de que su sangre no es "buena"-hizo comillas en el aire ante esa palabra-para ellos

-oh, ya veo-dijo ella

-pero cuando yo estuve cerca de ella el olor de su sangre no se intensificó-dijo algo intrigada

-porque quizás mi cerebro no te recordaba pero mi alma sí-la vampiresa sonrió

-bueno es hora de que se vayan al instituto-les apremió Charlie

-ah por cierto Elena y Damon ya han comenzado una relación-dijo Ángela y todos suspiraron

-el vínculo del creador-dijo Rebeca

-sí, pero eso no crea los sentimientos-dijo Ariel

-a la final no se diferencia mucho de Katherine-suspiró con tristeza bella

-¿cómo está Stefan?-preguntó Rebecca cuando se hallaban en el auto

-intentando asimilar que su novia se haya ido con su hermano-le respondió Ángela

-la ha de estar pasando muy mal-susurré

-sí, es cierto pero él ya sabía que su novia tenía sentimientos por su hermano. Muy diferente que haya querido tapar el sol con un dedo, es otra cosa-dijo con algo de molestia Rebecca

-¿aún lo amas o aún sientes algo por él?-le pregunté

-no, solo un leve cariño-no vi mentiras en sus ojos

-creo que lo que él más necesita es apoyo-dijo Ángela y todos asentimos en acuerdo con ella

-yo no le agrado-dije yo mientras bajaba del auto

-y él no me conoce-Ángela se alzó de hombros y miramos a Jack

-¿qué?, ni crean que voy andar de doctor corazón-reímos ante imaginar a Jack de esa manera

-oh, bien iré yo-suspiré y todos me miraron

-es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado que del otro-ellos asintieron

-pero ¿qué piensas hacer?-medité unos segundos

-ya veré que hago-ellos rodaron los ojos y Jack tomó mi mano

-buena suerte con eso-bufé

-mira ahí va-dijo señalando a Stefan adentrándose al bosque

-y ahí está mi entrada-dije mientras me zafaba de la mano de Jack

-ten cuidado-asentí mientras me alejaba de ellos

Veía como el chico menor Salvatore se adentraba al bosque. Su esencia emanaba preocupación, tristeza, desesperación pero sobretodo dolor. Me sentía muy mal por aquel chico, amaba mucho a Elena pero ella era toda una Petrova.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?-me preguntó luego de unos minutos

-te veías preocupado y abatido-le dije yo mientras me acercaba

-es mejor que regreses al instituto-no me daba la cara

-no, quiero ayudar-él se dio la vuelta y me mostró su cara de vampiro malo

-no creas que mostrándome tu cara de vampiro de "te voy a comer si no te vas", eso no funciona conmigo-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos sobre mi pecho

-¿cómo sabes de nosotros?, ¿por qué no me tienes miedo?-me alcé de hombros mientras caminaba cerca suyo y lo pasaba

-he visto cosas peores-dije con sorna

-¿a qué te refieres?-me giré y le sonreí

-ha cosas que te podrían asustar-le dije con una sonrisa y seguí caminando

-¿por qué me quieres ayudar?-me preguntó luego de que se recuperó del shock

-no me gusta ver a las personas tristes-estábamos en el centro del bosque y me senté en un árbol caído

-no somos amigos ni nada ¿por qué te preocuparías por mí?-me dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de mí y me miraba a los ojos

-la coacción no funciona conmigo-me reí ante su expresión

-¿cómo, tú no bebes verbena? O cargas algo con verbena-negué divertida

-ese tipo de trucos no funciona con algunas personas-reí divertida mientras me ponía de pie

-¿qué eres?-me preguntó y yo negué con mi cabeza

-no puedo decirte-le respondí mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-¿por qué?-suspiré

-hay cosas que deben mantenerse ocultas en este mundo, Stefan-él me miró con confusión unos segundos

-¿de qué hablas?-yo negué con mi cabeza

-no puedo decirte-él suspiró

-no me puedes ayudar-yo negué con mi cabeza

-sí, puedes hablar conmigo acerca de lo que estás sintiendo. Dicen que soy buena concejera-le sonreí y él suspiró

-¿cómo podría confiar en alguien que apenas si he cruzado unas cuantas palabras y que me llevé una muy mala primera impresión?-recordé lo del incidente en el aula

-mis amigos son algo cargosos y sobreprotectores pero en el fondo son buenos muchachos-pero muy en el fondo

-ellos no son humanos-asentí

-no lo son pero no intentes adivinar que son porque jamás adivinarías-sonreí y él suspiró

-ya sabes que soy vampiro, me imagino que sabes que hay más vampiros y otros seres en este pueblo-asentí

-este sitio es un imán para atraer a los seres sobrenaturales-y no me refería específicamente a ellos

-tienes razón-intentó sonreír y miró hacia otra parte

-sabes yo también he sufrido mal de amores-le solté de repente y él me miró

-no creo que la persona que amabas te haya cambiado por tú hermano-suspiré

-no, pero si me han cambiado por otra persona, una mujer sin escrúpulos que no le costó nada jugar con dos hermanos-él me miró unos segundos como si mi historia se asemejara a la suya

-se parece a algo que yo he vivido-volví a suspirar

-dos veces-le dije yo y él me miró serio

-¿cómo sabes eso?-reí quedamente

-conozco las historias de cada uno de ustedes, Stefan-sus ojos se volvieron negros e intentó atacarme pero se chocó con una pared invisible, volvió a intentar arremeter contra mí y sucedió lo mismo que al principio

-no podrás tocarme Stefan así que deja de intentarlo que solo te harás daño-sus manos estaban quemadas e iba a tardar en sanar

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó mirándome

-algo que me protege cada vez que alguien intenta hacerme daño-claro que los vampiros no podían atravesarlo pero otros sí

-ya veo-suspiró y vio sus manos y se percató de que no sanaban

-¿pero qué…?-suspiré y me acerqué a él quien de inmediato se puso tenso

-no te preocupes que no te haré daño-acerqué mis manos y las posé sobre las de él

-no te muevas-él asintió, cerré mis ojos y concentré mi energía en las manos de él, que fluía como agua por un río

-¿qué…?-jadeó al ver una luz blanquecina salir de mis manos

-es cálido…-sonreí y terminé de sanarlo

-ya está-le dije mientras me alejaba unos metros y él se miraba las manos

-no eres una bruja, no eres un vampiro, no eres una mujer lobo…entonces ¿qué eres?-le sonreí

-no intentes adivinar que no lo descubrirás-él suspiró en rendición

-conoces mi historia pero yo no conozco la tuya-me senté de nuevo en aquel árbol y él hizo lo mismo pero en el suelo enfrente de mí

-no hay mucho que contar ni mucho de lo que te pueda hablar-él se alzó de hombros

-lo que quieras contarme-reí

-se supone que la que está aquí para escuchar al otro soy yo no viceversa-él me sonrió

-no importa-suspiré y miré hacia el cielo

-lo que soy no te lo puedo decir pero sí que no soy alguien que ha venido a hacer daño a este pueblo. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dywer tengo 18 años-suspiré-desde hace mucho años, bajé mi rostro y vi la cara de sorpresa de él

-ya veo-asentí y de nuevo alcé mi rostro hacia el cielo

-he amado profundamente dos veces y en ambas ocasiones he salido con el corazón completamente roto-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no las permití salir

-la primera vez fui cambiada por otra mujer quien era mala, egoísta y solo se amaba a sí misma. La siguiente vez…-mi voz se quebró e intenté recomponerla, inhalé y exhalé profundamente y volví a hablar

-él murió por protegerme-cerré los ojos mientras las imágenes invadían mi ser

-¿por protegerte?-asentí

-alguien quería asesinarme y él me protegió dando su vida a cambio de la mía-no pude contener mis lágrimas

-luego de que él murió fui poco a poco perdiendo mi esencia, lo que soy y eso es algo que no podía permitirse así que me enviaron a un pueblo para que descansara y despejara mi mente-ya había dejado de llorar

-y en ese sitio conocí a un chico algo especial-reí

-¿especial?-me preguntó pero yo negué divertida

-sí, especial no me preguntes en qué sentido pero no puedo decírtelo-él suspiró

-su nombre era Edward Cullen, él y su familia eran "especiales"-hice comillas en el aire, bajé mi mirada y él me miraba con intriga

-claro que me di cuenta de inmediato pero lo disimulé muy bien. Al principio ellos me transmitían mala vibra ya que yo no les agradaba-sonreí-bueno al menos a algunos de ellos-él asintió

-Alice era una chica llena de vida que amaba las compras y que con el tiempo se convirtió en una gran amiga. Su pareja Jasper Hale era un chico también agradable pero muy reservado. Emmett era un niño grande atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto y era como un hermano mayor para mí. Rosalie su pareja-suspiré con desagrado-era una rubia despampanante que se creía el ombligo del mundo y que tan solo le importaba su belleza y nada más-dije con amargura

-veo que no te agradaba-negué

-ella era la que me odiaba-él asintió

-Carlisle era el patriarca de la familia. Era un médico en el hospital de ese pueblo. Era muy amable y una persona muy respetuosa. Su esposa Esme era la mujer más dulce que hayas podido conocer-suspiré

-Edward bueno él simplemente era maravilloso en todos los sentidos. Me enamoré de él. Pensé que lo amaba con la misma intensidad que como amé a mis dos antiguos amores pero no era así-acepté

-cuando lo conocí estaba herida, triste y con el corazón y alma destrozada. Él fue como un sanador para esas heridas, fue como si él me ayudara cerrar aquellas heridas pero jamás las cerró por completo-admití con derrota

-nuestra relación empezó en las más extrañas circunstancias pero de igual modo nos amábamos pero con el tiempo se presentaron muchas dificultades no solo por parte de él sino también de mi lado que en ese momento no quise ver-admitir y hablar este tipo de cosas con alguien que no sean mis amigos era muy raro

-con el pasar del tiempo ambos pensábamos, o al menos yo, que nuestra relación se estaba solidificando y yo chillaba de emoción de que al fin podía respirar con paz y amar sin restricciones pero no todo sucedió como yo pensaba-sonreí con tristeza

-¿qué ocurrió?-miré hacia el cielo

-la primera vez digamos que alguien quiso asesinarme y él me rescató-lo miré y su cara no tenía precio

-¿asesinarte?-reí

-no sería la primera persona que intenta eso-él me miró con más confusión

-digamos que quería "divertirse" ya que ese tipo amaba las cazas y yo era su presa o más bien él era su presa, yo más bien era el anzuelo para atraerlo a él-me quedé callada unos segundos mientras lo sucedido con James invadía mi mente

-¿qué sucedió?-su voz sonaba impaciente. Era como un niño cuando le contabas una historia para ir a dormir

-por supuesto que Edward llegó a tiempo para rescatarme junto con su familia y se deshicieron del tipo-volví a mirarlo y su cara de horror no tenía precio, volví a reír

-¿qué le hicieron?-preguntó algo alarmado

-como dije se deshicieron de él, pero no te preocupes él también era "especial" y alguien muy malo-él asintió

-cuando sucedió aquello no quise percatarme de algo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en mi relación con Edward pero en ese momento no quería admitirlo porque si yo lo llegase a admitir iba a terminar con el corazón roto-miré de nuevo hacia el cielo

-mis amigos me advirtieron que mi relación con él no me iba a llevar a ninguna parte pero no quería escucharlos. Al final de todo se rindieron y me desearon lo mejor-sonreí

-pasaron algunos meses más y mi cumpleaños llegó. No quería que me lo celebraran ya que me traía tristes recuerdos de mi pasado pero no podía decir nada ya que ninguno de ellos tenía conocimientos de lo que yo era-él asintió

-¿y jamás lo supieron?-asentí

-estuvieron a punto de descubrir lo que soy ya que había pedido autorización para revelar mi existencia-sus cejas se alzaron

-¿autorización?-preguntó y yo asentí

-nuestra existencia debe pasar desapercibida entre los humanos y otros seres sobrenaturales. Jamás deben saber que nosotros caminamos entre ellos de lo contrario las cosas podrían salirse de control-él asintió

-me dieron el permiso pero yo lo pedí demasiado tarde-dije con algo de tristeza

-el día de mi cumpleaños Alice quiso celebrarlo en su casa con toda la familia Cullen, yo no tenía corazón para negarme ante eso-sonreí ante la manera de persuadirme de Jasper

-antes de ir tuve un muy mal presentimiento que ignoré de inmediato. Grave error-dije con pesar

-la fiesta iba muy bien hasta que un ligero accidente sucedió y se desató el infierno-él me miró interrogativo

-¿accidente?-asentí

-no te puedo decir de qué clase ya que si lo hago sabrías de inmediato muchas cosas-él suspiró

-desde ese preciso momento las cosas que más temían sucedieron. Pasaron algunos días y la familia Cullen no volvió a presentarse en el instituto. Un día cuando iba entrando a mi casa luego de clases, Edward me esperaba para hablar-cerré mis ojos intentando calmar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no lo amaba pero eso no significaba que no doliera

-¿te dejó?-preguntó y yo asentí

-me abandonó diciendo de que no me amaba que yo simplemente había sido una distracción y en ese preciso momento mi mundo, lo que soy; se vinieron abajo-dije con algo de pesar

-¿qué ocurrió?-suspiré

-se desató lo que más temía pero pudieron controlarlo, aunque ya estaba libre-dije y él me miraba con confusión

-no podrías entenderlo para eso tendría que explicarte lo que soy-él sonrió

-y no puedes-asentí

-luego de un tiempo volví a caer en una profunda depresión. Mis amigos y mi padre estaban sumamente preocupados así que decidieron que teníamos que cambiar de aires. Luego nos llegó la noticia de que teníamos que venir a este pueblo-le sonreí

-¿tenían? Como una obligación-asentí

-sí y henos aquí-le sonreí

-ya veo-suspiró y nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos

-ya has de saber mi historia con Katherine-asentí

-realmente yo la amaba, para mí ella era todo en este mundo. Tenía planes para con ella en un futuro. Una casa, unos hijos, un perro, todo-suspiró-

-pero para ella yo era un juego, mejor dicho nosotros éramos su juego, su diversión. Me dolió mucho enterarme de que me estaban engañando con mi propio hermano pero mi amor por ella pudo más que el engaño o la traición-asentí

-no me importó si estaba con los dos al mismo tiempo o al menos eso era lo que ella me hacía creer-dijo con enojo

-una parte de mí se sentía muy mal al pensar de que al final de todo esto uno de nosotros iba a terminar con el corazón roto y que lo más probable era que iba a ser Damon no yo-lo miré intrigada

-¿cómo lo sabías?-él hizo un intento de sonrisa que falló miserablemente

-no solo Katherine me había dicho que al que realmente amaba era a mí y que Damon simplemente era puro sexo y nada más, sino que dentro de mí algo me decía que eso era cierto-suspiré

-siempre había tenido una muy buena relación con mi hermano. Éramos los mejores amigos, nos contábamos todo. Él era el que me protegía de todo. A pesar de que mi padre tenía cierta preferencia por mí y siempre intentaba menospreciar a Damon, para mí mi hermano era mi ejemplo a seguir, mi héroe-escucharlo hablar de esa manera de su hermano era muy tierno

-cuando él se fue a la guerra solo para ganarse la aprobación de nuestro padre algo dentro de mí se sentía asfixiado, no quería que él se marchara. Quizás si él no se hubiese marchado, hubiese conocido y conquistado a Katherine antes que yo, quien sabe-asentí

-las cosas entre Katherine, Damon y yo iban muy bien o al menos eso era lo que creíamos-suspiró

-los ataques de vampiros habían empeorado en el pueblo y ambos teníamos por la vida de Katherine, ya sabíamos la naturaleza de ella y sin embargo no nos importó-entendí eso

-el día que ella supuestamente murió y que nosotros morimos, en ese momento, en esos minutos algo dentro de nosotros murió con ella y sabía perfectamente que jamás volvería-él me miró con algo de tristeza

-al pasar de los años sentía que mi hermano me odiaba pero al mismo tiempo me amaba. Eran sentimientos confusos o más bien yo era el que estaba confundido-rió sin emoción

-en mí se despertó una sed de muerte, sangre y dolor que jamás pensé que podría existir-lo miré con pesar

-apareció el Ripper y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo-suspiró con pesar-era como si algo se hubiese apoderado de mi ser y yo era completamente una marioneta manipulada por algo o alguien más-lo miré a los ojos y pude ver aquella obscuridad que estaba siempre al asecho intentando consumirlo y apoderarse de su ser

-todos tenemos obscuridad en nuestras almas, Stefan-él sonrió

-yo descubrí eso de la peor manera-suspiré

-no estuve solo en todo ese camino, mi amiga Lexi me ayudó mucho. Me hizo regresar a mi antiguo yo pero lo que jamás pudo hacer fue borrar las memorias de todo lo que había hecho-no dudé en ponerme de pie y acuclillarme enfrente de él y tomar sus manos entre las mías y darle un leve apretujón

-todos cometemos errores pero es de humanos aceptarlos y tratar de redimirlos-le sonreí y él asintió

-jamás podré revivir a toda esas personas, jamás podré darles esa vida que les arrebaté-sus ojos mostraban un dolor y tristeza tan profundo que te calaban los huesos

-él echarse la culpa, darse golpes en el pecho por los pecados cometidos no remedia nada, Stefan-le dije y él me miró

-lo que mejor que puedes hacer para redimir los pecados cometido en el pasado es empezar a vivir una vida lejos de todo eso que cometiste en el pasado. Vivir la vida que Dios quiere para nosotros-él me miró con algo de pesar

-y ¿cuál es la vida que él eligió para mí porque creo que esta no sea la que él eligió, o sí?-suspiré

-Dios hace las cosas por una razón Stefan, solo hay que saberla averiguar-él sonrió con pesar

-el ser un monstruo tiene alguna razón-negué

-no eres un monstruo Stefan, tienes un alma y eso te hace humano-él negó con su cabeza

-no tengo alma y si la llego a tener está demasiado manchada con las vidas que he arrebatado-suspiré

-la tienes Stefan. Si no la tuvieras no estuvieras tan arrepentido y lleno de pesar por lo cometido en tú pasado. Los verdaderos monstruos son los que asesinan a almas tan puras como lo son los niños y que lo hacen por el simple hecho de que estaban aburridos, el violar a una mujer porque el deseo fue más fuerte que su razón, el maltratar e insultar a un ancianito solo por creerse que ellos no merecen vivir. Esos son actos tan llenos de maldad y aquellos que lo comenten ni siquiera sienten pena por aquellos actos al contrario se regocijan por la estela de dolor y llanto que dejan a su paso-él me miró por unos segundos y sonrió

-tienes una manera ver la vida un tanto peculiar-sonreí

-me lo han dicho-él asintió y yo volví a mi asiento

-al pasar los años intenté llevar una vida mejor que la que había llevado. Empecé a beber de animales y eso no paraba mi sed pero si la mantenía a raya-suspiré

-debes de empezar a ingerir sangre humana-él negó

-no puedo si lo hago podría matar de nuevo-esta vez fui yo la que negó

-sé que podrás retener a esa obscuridad que habita en tú interior, yo te ayudaré-él me miró unos segundos

-no sé si podré hacer tal cosa-yo le sonreí

-tranquilo no solo me tendrás a mí, mis amigos también ayudarán-él me miró de nuevo

-no sé por qué me ayudas-reí

-ya te dije me gusta ayudar-él suspiró

-¿qué piensas hacer con lo de Elena?-sus ojos mostraban el dolor de antes

-no lo sé, ella está vinculada con Damon-no sabía si decirle o no

-Stefan si te digo algo…-él me miró

-¿qué?-suspiré con pesar porque sabía que esto le iba a causar un gran dolor

-la vinculación no crea sentimientos solo afecta los actos-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

-si ella ya tenía sentimientos por Damon cuando era humano, lo que hace la vinculación es solo sacar a flote esos sentimientos y en su estado de vampirismo los intensifica-él suspiró

-desde hace mucho yo estaba consciente de que Elena amaba a Damon pero quise…-

-tapar el sol con un dedo-lo interrumpí y él asintió

-no es tan diferente a Katherine-él me miró algo molesto

-sí, es distinta a ella-suspiré

-no quiero discutir contigo Stefan, no ahora que quiero ayudarte-él suspiró

-¿cómo piensas ayudarme?-le sonreí mientras el tema de Elena era dejado de lado

-no eres el único vampiro que conozco-él me miró con confusión

-_bella dile que vaya a su casa_-escuché la voz de Ariel en mi cabeza

-tienes que regresar a tú hogar, ahí te espera tú hermano-él me miró con confusión

-no preguntes solo ve-él asintió

-gracias por todo-le sonreí

-no hay de que-me acerqué a él y lo abracé

-tranquilo al final del túnel siempre habrá una luz, solo tendrás que hallar la tuya y seguirla-le susurré al oído y él asintió para luego marcharse a velocidad vampírica

-veo que ya confías en él-decía Jack mientras aparecía detrás de mí

-es un buen chico y no merece sufrir todo aquel dolor-admití mientras miraba el lugar por donde Stefan había desaparecido

-¿lo piensas ayudar?-sonreí mientras me daba vuelta

-querrás decir pensamos ayudarlo-él suspiró

-porque eres tan gentil con seres tan obscuros-reí y tomé su mano mientras le daba un ligero apretón

-pienso que mientras haya una pequeña luz dentro de tú ser, todavía hay esperanzas-él rió a mi lado

-tú siempre encuentras esa luz aunque esta sea mínima-asentí

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el instituto todo parecía normal y nos dirigimos a clases y Elena estaba un poco ansiosa y Jack sonreía de oreja a oreja yo negaba con mi cabeza en señal de advertencia.

-alguien apesta a sexo por aquí-susurró mientras pasábamos cerca de ella, de Bonnie y cuando pasamos cerca de Caroline sentí una pequeña opresión en mi pecho

-alguien vino con ganas de molestar-le molestó Ángela quien al pasar cerca de la bruja y rozar sus brazos, la bruja saltó de su asiento

-tú…-Ángela se giró y le sonrió

-¿sí?-mi amiga sonreía pero poco a poco su sonrisa fue muriendo en sus labios

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunté algo preocupada y ella me miró a los ojos

-tenemos que irnos-suspiré con derrota y Rebecca me miró

-tranquila tú irás con nosotras-ella saltó emocionada

-hora de algo de diversión-rodé los ojos y tomé la mano de Ángela para tranquilizarla

-si quieres quedarte aquí…-ella me fulminó con la mirada

-y ver sus expresiones, no lo creo-Jack rió estrepitosamente

-tienes que dejar de juntarte con Jack y Jensen-ella rió dulcemente

-son divertidos-rodé los ojos

-como sea, Ariel llama a mi padre, Jack informa a Jensen mientras nosotras empacamos algunas cosas-ellos asintieron y se retiraron del salón mientras nosotras dábamos vuelta pero Ángela era detenida por la bruja

-¿qué eres?-mi amiga sonrió

-alguien con quien no te gustaría meterte-Rebecca rió a su lado

-en serio deja de juntarte tanto con esos dos-le molestó mi otra amiga

-nah, son una buena influencia-Rebecca y yo rodamos los ojos

-no lo creo-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo

Luego de ignorar olímpicamente a la bruja, a una muy inestable vampiresa y otra que se cree lo mejor, nos retiramos de aquel salón para empacar las cosas y ordenar mis pensamientos. "De vuelta a Forks" pensé con molestia.

* * *

**Ahora las dejo con más dudas, ¿no?**

**¿por qué regresar a Forks?, ¿bella estuvo casada?, ¿quién es el nuevo personaje?, ¿por qué bella lo odia tanto?...**

**Gracias por seguir mi fic y por dejar sus reviews... En serio me alegran el día cuando los leo...**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar su comentario...**

**Este fic se está alargando, hasta ahora tengo 20 capítulos y aún va para largo. Espero que lo quieran seguir leyendo porque tengo más sorpresas... :D**


	13. Viajes

**Capítulo 12**

**Viajes**

-Todo listo-gritó mi padre mientras guardaba las últimas maletas a su camioneta.

-Por fin algo de acción-dijo Jensen y los chicos asintieron mientras las chicas y yo rodamos los ojos.

Durante el viaje estuvimos conversando y viendo la manera de cómo íbamos a ayudar a Stefan y llegamos a un acuerdo de que no nos íbamos a rendir. Además de la forma de cómo íbamos a lidiar con lo que estaba a punto de suceder dentro de unos días en Forks.

-Ese vampira es tan patética-se burló Jack.

-Patética o no, está creando un ejército de neófitos que causarán muchas muertes-dijo Ángela.

-Sí, debemos de detenerla-Rebecca asintió en acuerdo conmigo.

-Ya llegamos-las chicas y yo suspiramos al ver el letrero del motel.

-¡Argh! Me siento tan sucia y hambrienta-me quejé y mis amigas asintieron.

-Pasaremos esta noche aquí y mañana a primera hora partiremos-asentimos.

Rebecca, Ángela y yo compartimos una misma habitación mi amiga vampiresa durmió conmigo. Jack y Jensen compartieron habitación así como Charlie y Ariel.

A la mañana siguiente partimos y estuvimos viajando todo el día y solo parábamos para lo indispensable que era comer e ir al baño. Cabe recalcar que el "baño" en muchas ocasiones tuvo que ser a la intemperie y no es que no hallábamos lugar donde no hubiese baños al contrario pero en serio los humanos son muy asquerosos o definitivamente no saben usar un baño adecuadamente.

-A este paso llegaremos mañana en la mañana-dijo Jack.

-¿No piensas descansar?-él negó.

-No te preocupes nosotros no necesitamos dormir-suspiré.

-Y ¿Charlie?-él rió.

-Le envié uno de mis ayudantes para que él conduzca en lugar de Charlie-asentí.

-¿Qué haremos con los Cullen?-preguntó Ang y suspiré.

-Ignorarlos-dijo Becka.

-No podremos hacer eso ya que ellos piensan que la vida de la pobre, frágil humana vida de bella está en peligro-expresó Jack con sarcasmo y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-Localicemos a esa bruja-Becka miró a ang y esta le sonrió.

-Tranquila que no me ofende-reímos.

-Bueno a la pelirroja y démosle caza antes de que llegue a Forks-negué con mi cabeza-

-No podemos hacer tal cosa ya que los Vulturi ya están al tanto del problema-dije yo y Becka bufó.

-Así que esos se siguen creyendo los reyes-Jack rió.

-Si supieran…-negué con mi cabeza.

-Es mejor que se mantengan al margen de todo esto-dije yo.

-Klaus sabe de ellos-dijo Becka y mi pecho vibró al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Por qué no ha hecho nada con ellos?-preguntó Ang con curiosidad.

-Porque no se han metido en su camino, mientras nadie se meta en los planes de mi hermano él no hará nada-asentí en acuerdo con eso

-Como sea hay que esperar que lleguen a Forks y hacerlos que vayan al bosque y de esa manera acabar con ellos sin que haya mayores bajas-dijo Jack.

-¿Qué haremos con los cambia formas?-pregunté yo algo preocupada.

-Nada, sí ellos quieren participar no lo permitiremos-rodé los ojos.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?-escuché su risa.

-No los dejaremos participar-las tres bufamos.

-Solo no les hagas daño-él rió.

El resto del viaje estuvimos hablando de cosas banales. También tocaron el tema de Klaus y qué iba a hacer con él de ahora en adelante que recordaba todo acerca de nosotros y mi única respuesta fue "no sé".

-Bienvenidos a Forks-le escuché decir a Jack mientras me iba despertando.

-Muero de hambre-se quejó ang.

-Yo también-dijimos Becka y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Iremos a tú antigua casa, desempacaremos e iremos a comer algo-asentí.

Luego de unos minutos en los que fuimos el centro de atención de todo el pueblo. Llegamos a nuestro antiguo hogar y empezamos a desempacar y desempolvar algunos muebles.

-En serio ese tipo da escalofríos-gruñó Jack cuando le llegó el olor característico de Edward.

-Solo quería asegurarse de que su juguete aún siguiera con vida-esta vez fue Jensen quien gruñó.

-Al parecer se percató de que encontraste los regalos-dijo Becka al fijarse de que la tabla estaba algo dañada.

-Además de ese tipo también anduvo otro-asentí al percatarme de lo mismo.

-Ha capturado mi olor-escuché varios gruñidos.

-Ya niños vamos a cenar-les dijo mi padre y todos asentimos.

Me di una larga ducha luego de metió Ángela y tras ella Rebecca y luego los chicos. Me cambié por una ropa más ligera y cómoda. Mis amigas también optaron por unos shorts, una camisa de tiritas, una chaqueta negra y mis amadas converse.

-Estamos listas-dijimos las tres mientras bajábamos por las escaleras.

-Vámonos que muero de hambre-rodamos los ojos, salimos de la casa y nos embarcamos en los autos.

-Mañana iremos a visitar nuestro antiguo instituto-les dije a los chicos mientras estábamos cenando.

-iremos todos-dijo Jack y rodé los ojos

-sí, papá-Charlie rió

-me agrada no estar usando mi disfraz-dijo Becka y le sonreí. Ella preguntó si era necesario ir con su disfraz y estuvimos de acuerdo de que no era necesario

-¿bella?-dijo una voz ronca y fuerte y mis amigos gruñeron

-hola Jake-me giré y ahí estaba mi ex amigo. Estaba sumamente apuesto, alto, musculoso y su cara de niño se había ido muy lejos

-buenas noches Charlie-mi padre asintió con la cabeza pero por su rostro se podía ver una clara mueca de molestia

-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó algo nervioso y yo asentí

-vamos a fuera-miré a mis amigos y ellos suspiraron

-no tardes-me dijo Jack y yo asentí

Una vez afuera una ligera brisa atravesó el sitio y a mis fosas nasales llegó aquel característico olor dulzón que se acercaba rápidamente y no pude evitar sentir cierta molestia y nostalgia.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunté con voz algo mordaz

-¿por qué te fuiste?-ok, eso sí era algo que no pensé que iba a preguntar

-no soportaba estar en un sitio donde me trajese tantos recuerdos amargos y dolorosos-su mirada se puso seria

-¿te fuiste por él?-rodé los ojos

-Edward no era mi vida, Jake. Resulta que luego que él se marchó me gané un estupendo amigo pero que se alejó de mí de un día para el otro y no se dignó a contestar mis mensajes o llamadas-él me miró con rostro arrepentido

-bella yo lo siento-intentó acercarse pero yo lo detuve alzando mi mano

-no te acerques-él se detuvo

-las disculpas han llegado un poco tarde Jacob. Estoy rehaciendo mi vida junto con mis amigos y mi padre. No necesito de tú presencia en mi vida o la de ellos-dije mirando hacia su espalda

-¿por qué…?-el cuerpo de Jacob se tensó y empezó a temblar pero una mano se posó en su hombro

-ni se te ocurra amigo-le dijo Jack con voz baja pero que advertía muerte y dolor

-pequeña es hora de irnos-me dijo Jensen mientras tomaba mi mano y Jacob temblaba aún más

-perro que piensas dar un espectáculo enfrente de todos esos humanos-le molestó mi padre

-Charlie…-él jadeó

-oh, te sorprendes de que sepa que eres un hombre lobo-se mofó y todos lo mirábamos con los ojos abiertos

-o querrás decir cambia formas-le corrigió Becka

-como sea-mi padre rodó los ojos

-whao, Charlie jamás pensé verte hablar de esa forma-se burló Jensen mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

-alguien que lastime a mi pequeña no es digno de mi respeto-ellos asintieron

-por cierto chupasangres los quiero lejos de mi hija y de mi propiedad-los Cullen aparecieron unos metros cerca de Jacob

-y para la próxima que entren al cuarto de bella…-la voz de Jack se fue tornando mordaz y la temperatura a nuestro alrededor descendió

-no duden que les haremos desear estar realmente muertos-completó la amenaza Jensen

-oh, bien ya sabemos que ustedes son los machos de lugar. Ya vámonos que muero del sueño-reí ante el comentario de ang

-le quitas toda la emoción a esto, Ángela-se quejó Jack mientras se acercaba a mi lado

-bella…-escuché una aterciopelada voz que si hubiese sido hace meses mi corazón hubiese latido apresuradamente pero ahora no causaba nada ni siquiera alguna emoción

-no Edward no deseo hablar ni contigo ni con tú familia. Si hemos vuelto a Forks es exclusivamente para deshacernos de Victoria nada más y luego de eso nos iremos-todos asintieron

-unos simples humanos como ustedes no pueden enfrentarse a…-ni siquiera pudo acabar de hablar porque la risa cruel de Jack y Jensen resonó en el lugar helándome los huesos no solo a mí sino a Becka, Ángela y a mi padre

-¿humanos?-se mofó Jensen

-no nos hagan reír, ustedes patéticos vampiros-rió Jack

-se creen vampiros-rió Becka y la miré y ella rió

-díganme en qué clase de historia se ha escuchado que los vampiros brillen- mi padre rió y yo rodé los ojos

-como sea será mejor…-Ángela chilló y la miré preocupada

-ang…-me acerqué y toqué su mano y chillé asustada

-¿qué ocurre…?-preguntó Ariel mientras tocaba mi mano y se tensaba

-no…-jadeé y caí de rodillas tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos

-¿por qué…?-mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó alarmada Becka

-alguno de nuestros hermanos fueron asesinados-y no pude evitar empezar a llorar, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentí un cálido cuerpo alrededor de mí

-tranquila pequeña…-susurraba Jensen mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo y yo largaba a llorar

-¿quién…?-preguntó mi padre con temor a la respuesta

-ese tipo…-le contestó Ariel con voz molesta

-¿por qué haría eso?-preguntó Becka

-no lo sé-le contestó mi amigo

Sentía que mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos y mi alma se desquebrajaba aún más. Ver como ese tipo asesinaba a mis amigos, a mi hermanos uno por uno sin compasión era lo más horroroso y doloroso que haya podido presenciar.

-algo está buscando-dijo Ángela y yo me tensé en brazos de mi amigo

-está buscando llamar mi atención-dije una vez que pude recuperar mi voz y me ponía de pie con ayuda de Jensen

-debemos de terminar pronto lo de aquí para parar a ese tipo-dijo Jack y asentí en acuerdo

-bella tenemos que hablar-casi pero casi me había olvidado de la presencia de ellos

-no tengo nada que hablar ni contigo ni con tú familia. Quiero que me dejen en paz. No los odio ni les tengo ningún rencor pero quiero que me dejen en paz, no me busquen, no me hablen, no se me acerquen. Ustedes fueron muy importantes en mi vida pero así como entraron fácilmente a mi vida así mismo se fueron de la misma manera. Si tú Edward me dejaste y no te importó las consecuencias de que eso podría acarrear así mismo con esa misma facilidad te pido que me dejes tranquila. Sigue con tú vida que yo seguiré con la mía sin ti o tú familia en ella y eso también te incluye a ti Jacob-decir que estaban sorprendidos era quedarse cortos

-vámonos-urgió Jack antes de que se le acabar la poca paciencia y se lanzara sobre esos tipos

-bella me alejé de ti por tú propio bien-me paré en seco y una sonrisa curvó el rostro tanto de Jack como de Jensen

-¿por mi bien?-pregunté con enojo mientras me daba la vuelta y los enfrentaba

-alguna vez te pusiste-negué con mi cabeza-

-¿pensaron en mí?-pregunté cuando iba a contestar los interrumpí

-en algún momento se detuvieron a pensar siquiera si yo quería todo esto. Que no los quería en mi vida, que yo hubiese aceptado todo lo que conllevaba que ustedes estén en mi vida. Siquiera consideraron las consecuencias que tenerlos en mi vida podría afectar lo…-me quedé callada y Jack sonrió aún más

-¿por qué sonríes tanto?-tanto como Jack como Jensen rieron

-¡argh! Les he dicho que no se reían así-Becka, Ángela y mi padre asintieron

-no te has percatado…-cuando iba a responder mi cuerpo se tensó y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser

-los han marcado…-Jack y Jensen largaron a reír

-¿por qué…?-preguntó Becka

-son parte del sacrificio-respondió Ángela

-eso quiere decir que van tras…-mi voz se atascó en mi garganta

-¡maldición!-mi padre dijo con enojo

-todo esto simplemente ha sido una distracción para alejarnos de sus próximos objetivos-sentí como la ira se filtraba por mis venas

-Nick….-jadee y los chicos suspiraron

-enviaré algunos perros para que lo protejan-asentí con la sugerencia que dijo Jensen

-eso no será suficiente-dijo Ariel

- Anung-Un-Rama puede estar cerca-escupí su nombre con ira y asco

-no lo creo-dijo Jensen y todos lo miramos

-¿cómo lo sabes?-Jack miró seriamente a Jensen

-él no es del tipo de persona que se ensucia las manos-suspiré ante lo que dijo

-parece interesado en Klaus-dijo Jack y yo suspiré

-él conoce mi historia con él-mi padre suspiró

-será mejor que algunos de nosotros volvamos y estemos al pendiente de lo que suceda-Jack se puso a mi lado

-yo me quedo con bella, Ariel y Jensen ustedes vuelvan-ambos gruñeron

-estoy de acuerdo. Jack, Becka, y mi padre podremos manejar lo que suceda aquí-miré a Ángela quien enseguida negó con su cabeza

-no, yo me quedo a tú lado-volví a negar

-por favor ve con ellos y protégelos-ambos gruñeron

-no necesitamos la protección de nadie-rodé los ojos

-protégelos y protégelo, por favor-ella asintió

-bien partiremos en este preciso instante-dijo mi padre

-lleven comida para el camino-dije mirando a Jensen quien rió

-siempre pensando en mí-reí

-pequeña cuídate, ¿sí?-decía mi padre mientras me abrazaba

-es tan solo un grupo loco de vampiros neófitos-dije restándole importancia al asunto

-déjame algunos-rodé los ojos

-me acordaré de ti no te preocupes-él me dio un beso en la frente

-bella estaré al pendiente de lo que esté sucediendo aquí-asentí mientras abrazaba a mi amiga

-cuídala-dijo Ariel mirando a Jack para luego abrazarme

-regresaré para el día de la reunión-asentí mientras mi padre se despedía con un beso en mi frente y otro en la frente de Rebecca quien estaba algo sorprendida por aquel gesto

-no hagas nada que yo no haría-le dijo Jensen mientras le robaba un beso y pude ver un perceptible sonrojo

-a alguien le gusta andar con los chicos malos-le molesté mientras Ángela se despedía de ella con un abrazo y pudimos escuchar una sonora carcajada

-deja de reírte de esa manera que me recuerda a tú antiguo yo-él detuvo sus pasos y sus ojos por unos breves segundos adquirieron aquel color de su pasado

-así te gusto más-rodé los ojos mientras lo veía alejarse

-me siento cansada-le dije a Jack quien sonrió y me abrazó

-vamos, necesitan descansar-asentimos

-bella…-llamaron varias voces pero las ignoré por completo

-tiempo de desempolvar mis viejos juguetes-escuché decir a mi padre, rodé los ojos mientras Jack reía a mi lado

El camino de regreso a casa fue en completo silencio exceptuando por las bromas de Jack hacia Becka. Mis pensamientos estaban completamente aturdidos. Tenía sentimientos negativos que se intensificaban y eso me tenía sumamente preocupada.

-¿bella puede sentir odio?-preguntó Rebecca a Jack mientras bella descansaba en su habitación

-no debería-respondió Jack

-pero los sentimientos humanos la están afectando más de lo que debería-acotó Jack y Rebecca suspiró preocupada

-¿qué pasaría si bella se deja dominar por sentimientos negativos?-Jack se tensó y sus rostro se transformó en una máscara de preocupación y tristeza

-cosas muy malas sucederían y bella jamás volvería a ser lo que es ahora-respondió algo cabizbajo

-pero no dejaremos que eso suceda-dijo con firmeza Becka y Jack asintió

-iré a ver cómo se encuentra-dijo Rebecca mientras subía las escaleras

-¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó con cautela la rubia mientras se acercaba a bella que yacía hecha un ovillo sobre la cama

-mal-dijo con voz quebrada mientras alzaba su rostro y por el mismo muchas lágrimas caían

-¡oh, bella…!-exclamó la vampiresa mientras se sentaba en la cama, bella se levantaba un poco y se refugiaba en los brazos de su amiga

-tengo mucho miedo, Beck-admitió con derrota

-¿miedo de qué?-preguntó preocupada

-de perderme. De no volver a ser la de antes, de dejarme dominar por todos estos sentimientos negativos. Jamás en toda mi vida había sido inundada por tantas emociones obscuras. No quiero odiar, sentir resentimiento, venganza o la ira-sollozaba

-tranquila, sé que jamás caerás por ese abismo-la voz llena de confianza y firmeza hicieron que bella alzara la cabeza

-¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó algo esperanzada

-tú corazón está lleno de bondad, cariño, amor y dulzura. Proyectas una luz cálida que hace que los corazones más fríos empiecen a latir de nuevo y los haces sentir un poco más humanos-bella sonrió

-gracias Becka-la abrazó fuertemente

-Izy ¿qué haremos con los Cullen y los cambia formas?-preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio

-haremos una reunión con todos ellos-Becka la miró desconcertada

-¿por qué?-bella suspiró mientras se sentaba mejor en la cama y se secaba las últimas lágrimas que caían por su rostro

-ellos no quedarán en paz hasta que yo hable con ellos. Además es misión de los cambia formas que residen la reserva cuidar de Forks y al sentir la presencia de vampiros que no sean los Cullen se pondrán en alerta-la rubia a su lado suspiró

-¿qué les piensas decir?-ahora fue el turno de bella de suspirar

-aún no lo sé, pero tengo que decirle algo lo suficientemente convincente para que se alejen y me dejen en paz-Becka meditó unos segundos y luego algo cruzó por sus mentes que le molestó

-y ¿qué pasa con las marcas?-bella suspiró con pesar

-por ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto, la única manera de que las marcas se vayan es que muera la persona que lo haya hecho o que el ritual de sacrificio se halla hecho-Becka asintió

-y no sabemos quién los marcó-bella asintió

-lo más probable es que haya sido Lucius. No podemos estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Por ahora nuestra misión es acabar con los neófitos que se acercan a este pueblo y luego volver a Mystic Falls y encargarnos de que ese tipo no marque a nadie más-Becka asintió

-de acuerdo. ¿Para cuándo sería la reunión?-preguntó

-entre más pronto mejor-dijo la castaña con pesar y la rubia asintió

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron con las energías recargadas. Arreglaron la agenda del día y se dispusieron hacer visita al instituto pero se encontraron con la desgracia de toparse con los Cullen.

-¿bella vas a volver al instituto?-preguntó Jessica interesada por la respuesta de ella, no es que le importase de que ella volviera lo que quería era que Jack regresara

-no, solo vine a ver cómo les estaba yendo-le respondí sincera

-es raro-susurró Lauren y todos la miramos

-¿qué es raro?-pregunté yo

-que cuando ustedes regresaron los Cullen también hayan vuelto-su voz sonaba chismosa

-ah, eso no tiene importancia-dijo Jack

-me olvidé de presentarles, ella es Rebecca Weber prima de Ángela-todos abrieron sus ojos de par en par

-¿tú sabes dónde está ella?-preguntó Ben

-sí, está con nosotros-respondió Jack mientras tomaba mi mano

-pero cómo…-preguntó con sospecha Mike

-por decisiones personales y quería cambiar aires-respondí yo

Jack había "convencido" a sus padres de que la dejaran venir con nosotros ya que los poderes de Ángela iban a salirse de control y no tenía a nadie para que la ayudase y nosotros le prometimos que la ayudaríamos.

-ya veo-dijo Jessica no tan convencida por lo que le dije

-bueno ya que todo está bien por aquí nos retiramos tenemos mucho por hacer hoy-dije mientras nos poníamos de pie

-¿qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Jack mientras salíamos por la puerta principal y caminábamos hacia el auto

-localizar a Victoria y a su ejército-sugirió Becka y asentimos ante eso

-¡bella, espera!-escuché esa misma voz aterciopelada, suspiré y me giré para encararlos

-ya dejé todo claro anoche-Edward, Alice y Emmett me miraban dolidos, Jasper con mirada culpable y Rosalie bueno ella como siempre me lanzaba miradas de que no era digna de su tiempo o presencia pero había algo más oculto en esa mirada

-por favor tenemos que hablar-Jack negó con su cabeza

-diles-suspiré

-necesito que nos encontremos dentro de dos días a las 4 en punto en el centro del bosque…-di unas indicaciones en qué parte del bosque

-necesito que estén todos los Cullen-Becka me miró

-necesitas avisarle a Jacob-Jack rió

-ya le mandé a uno de los míos-rodé los ojos

-no tenemos nada más de que hablar-les dije mirándolos seriamente

-bella…-la voz de Edward estaba cargada de dolor pero este no era el momento de hablar

-lo lamento Edward pero por ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar tengo muchas cosas que hacer-intenté darme media vuelta pero una mano fría y dura me detuvo

-bella por favor hablemos-no podía mentir diciéndome que no me dolía verlo así pero por ahora no podía hablar con él

-lo lamento Edward pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar-Jack intervino y apartó la mano de Edward de la mía y se apoderó de esa mano recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Edward

-es hora de irnos pequeña-asentí y les di una última mirada a los Cullen para luego marcharme con mis amigos

Esa noche lloré y descargué todo lo que había sentido durante los últimos días. Rebecca estuvo a mi lado intentando consolarme y dándome palabras de aliento. Dejé salir todo desde lo que sucedió con Nick hasta el reencuentro con los Cullen.

A la mañana siguiente estuvimos preparando algunas cosas y reuniendo información de cuántos neófitos había creado Victoria y manteniéndonos al tanto de lo que sucedía en Mystic Fallas, cuyas últimas noticias eran que los hermanos Salvatore estaban de viaje y que Lucius no había hecho ningún movimiento. Y el día de la reunión llegó.

-es hora de reunirnos con los perros y las sanguijuelas-Becka gruñó ante el comentario de Jack

-vamos-apremió mi padre quien tenía una mirada seria quien había regresado para la reunión el resto se quedó vigilando

-padre y esas ropas-él me sonrió

-esto es lo que siempre he sido pequeña-suspiré mientras veía a mi padre

Había cambiado sus ropas normales por una camisa manga larga color caqui, chaqueta negra, vaqueros y zapatos a juegos. Claro que no podían faltar sus armas y su "pequeña espada".

-padre vamos a una reunión no a una cacaería-él me sonrió

-más vale prevenir que lamentar-suspiré, mientras Jack y Becka sonreían

-mejor pongámonos en camino-apresuré yo y todos asintieron

Todos íbamos en la camioneta de mi padre. Íbamos conversando de cosas banales y eso se los agradecía desde el fondo de mi corazón. En estos momentos necesitaba unos momentos de conversación tranquila y normal.

-¿Por qué bella nos mandó a llamar a todos aquí?-preguntó Emmett viendo a los lobos en sus formas lobunas

-ese es Charlie…-jadeó Alice al ver entrar a su campo de visión al susodicho

-veo que todos ya están aquí-dijo bella sonriente mientras venía de la mano de Jack

-Sam necesito que regreses a tú forma humana-dijo mirando directamente al lobo negro, algunos gruñeron. El lobo se retiró unos metros y se perdió tras unos árboles para luego salir en su forma humana

-bueno los he reunido todos aquí porque necesito informarles de que un ejército de neófitos se acerca a Forks-se escucharon gruñidos en respuestas y las miradas de algunos sobre ellos

-lo más importante aquí es que no deben intervenir nosotros nos haremos cargo-todos quedaron callados ante las palabras de Charlie

-ustedes son simples humanos-se mofó Rosalie y la risa despiadada de Jack resonó en el lugar helando los huesos de algunos

-¡Jack!-me quejé yo, odiaba esa risa

-¿qué?-se hizo el desentendido

-es que me pareció gracioso-rodé los ojos

-volviendo al tema, esos vampiros van tras bella pero no dejaremos que lastimen y a ningún humano-dijo mi padre

-pero no podemos decir lo mismo de las sanguijuelas-Becka le dio un zape en la cabeza ante el comentario de Jack

-¡auch!-reí

-Isabella, Charlie sin ofender pero ustedes no pueden hacer frente a unos vampiros-dijo Sam y mi padre sonrió

-¿quién dijo algo sobre…?-Becka le dio un leve codazo en las costillas y mi padre bufó

-como sea dejen esto en nuestras manos, nosotros nos haremos cargo-dijo mi amiga y sonreí

-bella ustedes son humanos no pueden hacer algo así-dijo Carlisle intentando razonar y Jack volvió a reír

-en serio Jack deja de reír de esa manera-mi padre asintió y Becka sonreía

-no, esa risa me encanta-mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿acaso estás coqueteándome?-preguntó algo aturdido y ella le guiñó un ojo

-¡yuck!, Becka de coquetear con él-ella sonrió de oreja a oreja

-solo quería aliviar algo este ambiente tan tenso, ya tengo hambre-ese último comentario me recordó a Jensen

-Carlisle se que parece imposible de que nosotros no podamos hacernos cargo de esos vampiros-Jack bufó

-será como un juego de niños-mi padre asintió

-tontos humanos creen que podrán hacer frente a unos vampiros-Rosalie volvió a molestar y la temperatura del sitio descendió rápidamente mientras miraba a Jack sonreír

-quieres que te muestre que tan humano soy-se burló mi amigo y le di un leve apretón a su mano

-Jack…-le llamé y él me sonrió

-esta conversación ya llegó a su fin-dijo mi padre mientras daba media vuelta y se posaba a mi lado

-por favor no intervengan en la pelea. Ellos llegarán dentro de 2 días a esta misma hora en este sitio-les dije yo

-bien bella les dijiste toda la información-rodé los ojos

-Sam quiero que mantengas alejado a tú manada de este lugar no queremos que nadie salga herido-él me miró algo aturdido

-no podemos hacer eso bella. Si hay vampiros dirigiéndose a este lugar no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-Jack bufó

-mira perro no tenemos tiempo que perder…-su voz se esfumó y su mirada se posó a su lado derecho para luego suspirar

-¿qué ocurrió?-él se giró para verme y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-¡no!-él me abrazó

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó alarmada Rebecca mientras corría a mi lado y yo la miraba con tristeza

-marcaron a Nick-ella se tapó la boca

-no puede ser-yo empecé a sollozar

-no solo fue a él sino también a Elijah y a Kol-dijo Jack y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-vendrán tras de mí-yo negué

-no permitiré que te marquen-ella negó

-bella si mi destino es perecer lo haré junto con mis hermanos-me solté de los brazos de mi amigo y miré seriamente a mi amiga

-no dejaré que tú ni nadie muera, ¿me escuchaste?-ella me miró con algo de pesadez

-está bien, pero bella sabes qué ocurrirá…-asentí

-no pienso perder a mi mejor amiga ni al hombre que amo-ella asintió y luego me abrazó

-sabes si alguien más ha sido marcado-él suspiró

-se dirigen hacia donde están los Salvatore-suspiré

-tenemos que acabar esto lo más pronto posible-dije sacándome las últimas lágrimas

-no podemos buscarla y adelantar todo esto-preguntó Becka y yo negué con mi cabeza

-no, los Vulturi ya saben de esto y si aparecemos en la guarida de Victoria y acabamos con todos ellos para cuando ellos regresen van a empezar a sospechar y no podemos llamar la atención de ellos sobre este pueblo-dijo mi padre y yo asentí

-además recuerda que hay que guardar unos cuantos a Jensen-acoté yo y todos rieron

-bueno es hora de retirarnos-dije yo pero al intentar dar un paso una mano fría me detuvo y al girarme pude ver a Alice mirándome con ojos preocupados

-bella…-yo me zafé de su agarre y me alejé unos pasos, mis amigos se pusieron a mis flancos y mi padre detrás de mí

-no-dije yo -ahora que están todos reunidos aquí tengo que decirles unas cuantas palabras, por favor Alice vuelve con tú familia-ella me miró con tristeza pero hice lo que le pedí

-primero que todo les quiero agradecer tanto a los Cullen como a Jacob por el amor, cariño y amistad que me brindaron en el tiempo que compartí con ustedes-le sonreí mientras miraba a cada uno

-segundo yo siempre supe que Jacob y su manada eran cambia formas u hombres lobo. Además desde un principio antes de que Edward me enviara señales de que era un vampiro yo ya lo sabía-todos me miraron con ojos sorprendidos

-tercero-inhalé profundamente-Carlisle y Esme ustedes fueron muy amables y amorosos para con mi persona. Me trataron como si fuera una hija más para ustedes y eso se los agradezco, pero me dolió mucho lo fácil que se les hizo abandonar a unos de sus hijos-ellos iban a protestar pero negué con mi cabeza

-quiero que me dejen hablar hasta el final y luego si tengo fuerzas para escucharlos me dicen lo que me tengan que decir-todos asintieron, tomé una respiración profunda y proseguí

-Emmett te comportaste como el hermano mayor que he deseado tener. Eras cariñoso, sobreprotector y bromista todo lo que una hermana pequeña quisiera tener pero cuando te marchaste te llevaste una parte de mi corazón y mi alma-sus ojos mostraron dolor, tristeza y aquel cariño que siempre he visto hacia mí

-Jasper tú eres un chico que arrastra un pasado lleno de muertes, sangre y guerras. Has visto más atrocidades que cualquiera que nosotros hayan podido presenciar. Has tenido que manchar tus manos con sangre inocente pero que has sido movido porque tú no conocías otra forma de vivir, claro que eso no justifica todas aquellas muertes pero en ese entonces estabas perdido en aquel mundo lleno de odio y dolor. No conocías otra forma de vivir. El tener el don de percibir las emociones de las personas que te rodean no es un don sino una maldición. El poder percibir todo aquel dolor, soledad y tristeza de aquellos vampiros que tuviste que tomar su vida tuvo que haberte orillado aún más a seguir en aquel mundo-él me miraba con los ojos asombrados y yo le sonreí

-lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños era algo que tuvo que suceder tarde o temprano y no me refiero el que hayas intentando drenarme-le sonreí pero escuché algunos gruñidos y de nuevo aquella baja en la temperatura en el lugar

-me refiero al alejarme de sus vidas. Tú solo adelantes lo inevitable. No te culpo ni te guardo ningún resentimiento, tú solo sentiste la sed de todos y sumada a la tuya tuvo que ser insufrible para ti. Me imagino que aún te sientes culpable pero te pido que no te sientas así, eres un hombre increíble y con un buen corazón a pesar de que algunos no lo crean así-ignoré las miradas de algunos y proseguí

-solo quiero que no te sigas culpando por lo sucedido ese día y empieces a perdonarte a ti mismo e intentar vivir tú vida en paz-él asintió y pude ver en sus ojos que me agradecía en silencio

-Rosalie bueno tú siempre has sido tú. No sé el por qué me odias tanto o bueno me hago a una idea-ella me lanzó una mirada de molestia

-el estar con tú hermano no fue mi elección fue la de mi corazón. Nadie elige de quien se enamora simplemente sucede. Sé que tú querías que yo escogiera a un humano para vivir mi vida, casarme y tener hijos pero eso es imposible para mí-le sonreí y ella me miró con sorpresa y reí

-¿pensaste que yo podía tener una vida humana normal?-reí-que equivocada estabas

-Alice-suspiré-tú para mí fuiste una persona que supo ganarse un espacio especial en mi corazón. Mi ser se sintió a gusto a tú lado debido a la energía tan positiva que desprendías y que subconscientemente me recordabas a una gran amiga de mi pasado-miré a Becka y ella me sonrió

-te llegué a considerar como a una hermana, mi mejor amiga. A pesar de que me usabas como tú barbie en versión tamaño real y eso jamás me agradó, aún así te apreciaba y te guardaba un gran cariño-sus ojos mostraban algo de pesar

-sabes hay algo que aún me pregunto-ella me miró con ojos sorprendidos

-¿por qué no viste que Jasper me iba a atacar ese día? Sé que tus visiones cambian dependiendo de las decisiones de las personas pero digo yo que en el momento de que Esme me entregó su regalo pudiste ver las consecuencias de lo que iba a ocurrir-ella miró hacia otra parte evitando mi mirada

-ahora ya no me importa el por qué. Si no pudiste ver mi futuro es algo comprensible ya que los dones de los vampiros no funcionan en mí aunque ese día yo estaba tan distraída que permití bajar mi escudo-todos me observaron y yo les sonreí

-Jacob tú fuiste un gran amigo. Cuando Edward se marchó y me dejó una gran herida en mi corazón y mi alma, tú fuiste como un sol en medio de toda esa obscuridad y frialdad en la que estaba sumida. Me acostumbré tanto a tú presencia que en el momento que pensaste que lo mejor para mí era alejarte, volviste a romper mi alma en pedazos-dije mirando a los ojos del lobo de pelaje castaño

-Edward-suspiré-tú llegaste a mi vida en un momento donde todo lo que sentía era dolor, caos y soledad. Todo mi ser estaba sumido en la más absoluta obscuridad y tristeza. Tú fuiste como una cura para esa enfermedad llamada dolor. Poco a poco mis heridas fueron cerrando pero jamás fuiste capaz de cerrarlas por completo-él me miraba con confusión

-cuando llegué a Forks llevaba conmigo la pérdida de alguien muy importante en mi vida. El venir aquí fue para que me distrajera e intentara olvidar mi pasado y pasar algo de tiempo con mi padre. El que tú llegaras a mi vida fue algo…-pensé por unos momentos

-provisorio-dijo Jack y yo asentí

-no digo que no te haya amado pero no te amé como llegué amar a aquella persona. No podría él para mí fue alguien muy especial aunque ya no esté más conmigo-no podía negar que aún amaba a aquel otro hombre a pesar de que ahora Nick había regresado a mi vida pero no podía darme falsas esperanzas con él

-no te guardo ningún rencor por haberme abandonado. Pensaste que lo mejor para mí era alejarme de tú mundo y la única manera de que pudieras alejarme de ti y tú familia fue decirme aquellas palabras tan crueles-Jack gruñó y mi padre posó su mano en su espada

-te repito no te culpo ni te guardo algún sentimiento negativo pero no puedo volver contigo y hacer de cuentas que nada sucedió porque ahora entiendo que lo nuestro no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Solo estaba engañando a mi corazón al recrear una mentira basada en el amor que tú me profesabas-sonreí

-pero sabes tú no me amas-él iba a protestar pero no se lo permití-tú amor era asfixiante y sofocante. No me dejabas tomar mis propias decisiones, siempre pensaste que podías controlar mi vida y hacer con ella lo que te diera en gana y lo más molesto de todo esto es que permití que tú y toda tú familia intentara manejar mi vida-Jack negó con su cabeza

-jamás iba a funcionar lo nuestro. Querías mantenerme en una cajita de cristal e intentar protegerme de todo el mal pero jamás escúchame bien jamás ibas a poder protegerme de todo eso-mi padre asintió

-mi vida, mi esencia, lo que soy es ponerme en peligro día a día para proteger a los que amo y seres inocentes-Becka cogió mi mano derecha entre la suya y le dio un leve apretón

-sabes lo irónico de todo esto. Es que el día que me abandonaste en aquel bosque, que por cierto fue cero caballeroso considerando que tú sabes perfectamente que en un bosque pueden aparecer tanto vampiros como hombres lobos, te iba a contar toda mi verdad, lo que soy y lo que tengo que hacer día con día-por sus ojos cruzaban distintas emociones

-pero como siempre he dicho las cosas suceden por una razón y el que tú me dejaras me permitió marcharme de este pueblo e ir y encontrar a alguien de mi pasado al que amé mucho-Becka me sonrió

-solo deseo que seas feliz Edward que encuentres a la mujer a que realmente puedas amar y te doy un concejo. No tomes decisiones por ella porque en serio eso es muy molesto-suspiré

-y el por qué mi sangre te llamaba tanto y te sentías tan sediento. La respuesta es sencilla-sonreí-es debido a lo que soy-suspiré

-no quiero que me busquen, que me sigan o intenten detenerme. Esta es mi batalla y no la suya. No estaré peleando sola para eso tengo a mis amigos y seres queridos a mi lado-tanto como mi padre como Becka asintieron y Jack sonrió

-eres una simple humana-dijo la voz de una mujer. Me giré un poco y en vez de encontrar a los lobos vi a muchos humanos

-y tú una mujer loba-se buró Becka y los ojos de ella la fulminaron con la mirada

-solo queremos que no nos estorben. Con ustedes en medio vamos a perder más tiempo-gruñó mi padre

-Charlie ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Jacob y mi padre sonrió

-que se sorprenden de que actúe de esta manera-rodé los ojos

-esto es lo que siempre he sido. Pero cuando bella ingresó a mi vida tuve que dejar atrás todo para convertirme en el Charlie que todos conocieron hasta ahora pero al herir a mi pequeña todos ustedes se han convertido en simples molestias en mi vida-Jack rió

-como ya ven nada es lo que parece-asentí ante lo que dijo Jack

-solo les pedimos que se me mantengan al margen de esto. No queremos distracciones-les pedí yo y la loba rió

-son humanos, ¿qué pueden hacer contra esos vampiros?-la risa de Jack resonó en todo el sitio y la temperatura del lugar volvió a descender y yo rodé los ojos

-Jack…-le advertí pero él solo sonría

-veamos…-tomé fuertemente la mano de mi amiga

-papá toma mi mano-Charlie suspiró y tomó mi mano libre

-esto será divertido…-la risa cruel y despiadada de mi amigo resonó por todo el sitio

-apresúrate que tenemos cosas que hacer-le gruñó mi amiga y él sonrió

-oh, esto te trae viejos recuerdos-Becka le gruñó en respuesta

La temperatura descendió aún más y los cambia formas empezaron a temblar al igual que los Cullen que jadeaban al sentir. No pude evitar sentir algo de pena por ellos, porque en serio la experiencia que iban a tener debido a mi amigo era algo que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Se escucharon muchos jadeos y tras esos sollozos y muchos "no" y gritos de desesperación. Mi corazón empezaba a encogerse al sentir tanta tristeza en el ambiente y me dolía aún más al recordar del don de Jasper.

-Jack detente…-pero mi amigo reía mucho más

-Jack, Jasper es empático…-él suspiró y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad

-no me dejas divertirme-rodé los ojos y busque con mi mirada al vampiro que estaba hecho ovillo en el suelo

-Jasper…-él no se movía y toda su familia jadeaba pero la mirada de Jasper estaba completamente perdida

-no vayas…-me pidió mi padre pero yo negaba mientras me acercaba a un vampiro en estado de shock

-¡no te le acerques!-me gruñó Alis con los ojos completamente negros, vi a toda su familia con la misma mirada

-¡apártate!-le dije algo molesta pero ella empezó a gruñirme

-oh, querida no te recomendaría eso-decía Jack mientras una daga pequeña de color plateada, con escrituras extrañas y el mango negro

-piensas que con eso puedes lastimar a un vampiro-se burló Rose y mi amigo le clavó más la daga causando que ella chillara de dolor y se apartara rápidamente de él

-¿qué es eso?-él negó y yo me acerqué aún más a Jasper que no se movía

-Jasper…-llamé mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo y tocaba su mejilla

-Jas….-llamé pero él solo estaba ahí quieto

-se ha perdido…-dije con pesar y mi amigo se alzó de hombros

-él ha sentido todo lo que los otros-decía mi padre mientras se acercaba junto con Becka

-¿puedes hacer algo?-preguntó mi amiga y yo le sonreí

Respiré hondo y calmé todas mis emociones. Una vez calmada le pedí a Jack que pusiera boca arriba a Jasper y colocara su cabeza encima de mi regazo. Inhalé profundamente y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Jasper y la otra en su corazón.

-no hagan ruido-pedí mientras me concentraba

Poco a poco me fui sumiendo en una obscuridad absoluta, no había una rendija de luz y eso me preocupó. El alma de Jasper estaba sumamente dañada y casi consumida por aquella maldad. No era toda la culpa de él, lo que hizo mi amigo es orillar a su alma a donde las almas condenadas se encuentran.

-te encontré…-susurré mientras observaba como Jasper se alejaba aún más por aquel sendero donde solo te llevaba a un solo lugar que no era para nada bueno

-Jasper no vayas…-pedí mientras intentaba acercarme pero él se alejaba

-no te me acerques-me detuve

-no vayas…-él negó

-merezco estar aquí-negué con mi cabeza mientras lo veía alejarse

-por favor Jasper no vayas, no perteneces a este lugar-él se detuvo

-soy un asesino y no merezco vivir-negué

-todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Tú te has arrepentido de todo el mal que has causado-él asintió

-una persona que merezca estar en este lugar es aquella que a pesar de todo el mal que ha hecho jamás se arrepiente al contrario goza el saber que ha dañado, matado y mutilado a tantas almas-él suspiró

-no sabes cómo es sentir que tus manos estén manchadas de tanta sangre inocente-negué

-no lo sé, pero conozco a dos personas que se sentía exactamente como tú-él me miró con confusión

-no puedo decirte quiénes son pero sí que ahora intentar redimirse por todo el daño que han causado en el pasado-le pedí

-no puedo…-me acerqué a él, aproveché su momento de confusión para cortar aquella distancia y tomar su mano

-por favor Jasper no vayas-le rogué

-si sigues avanzando por este camino no habrá marcha atrás. Tú alma se quedará en este sitio. Tú cuerpo será un cascarón vacío que será aprovechado por estas almas que están condenadas y buscan salir de aquí-le decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-mis manos han matado a tantas personas-le sonreí

-puedes redimirte. No dejes que tus acciones del pasado marquen lo que eres ahora y puedes llegar a hacer en un futuro-él sonrió

-¿por qué haces todo esto?-sonrió ante su pregunta

-es mi deber ayudar a aquellas almas que se encuentran perdidas y sin rumbo. El guiarlas por un mejor sendero y alejarlas del mal es mi misión-él me observó unos segundos y jadeó

-eres…-asentí

-exacto-varias emociones bonitas y positivas llegaron hasta mí ser

-gracias-le sonreí

-es mejor alejarnos de este lugar-él asintió y dimos media vuelta

-regresaste…-los ojos de Jack mostraban culpabilidad y preocupación

-sí y él también-Jasper me sonreía y se ponía de pie

-Jasper…-decía una muy emocionada Alis mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su marido

-no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso mientras Jasper esté cerca-le regañé a Jack quien suspiró

-¿alguien nos podría explicar que está sucediendo?-preguntó un tanto exasperado Emmett y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como los lobos inclusive los Cullen estaban en posición de ataque

-lo único que tiene que saber es que no deseamos tener distracciones-dijo Jack

-y no vayan a decir que somos solo simples humanos-se quejó con voz cansada mi amiga

-vampiros no son porque sus corazones laten-mi amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja

-oh, ¿en serio?-rió mi amiga y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jack negaba con su cabeza y yo lo miraba con preocupación

-¿qué ocurrió ahora?-él me miró por unos segundos

-Damon…-me miró por unos segundos me acerqué a él y posó una mano en mi mejilla suspiré y miré a todos

-tenemos que marcharnos pero…-suspiré derrotada

-por favor aléjense de este sitio el día de la batalla. Ustedes simplemente sería un estorbo para nosotros y no tenemos tiempo para perder con esto-mis amigos asintieron

-si desean ver que tan humanos somos vengan dentro de dos días en este sitio cuando el sol esté en lo más alto-miramos a mi padre quien sonrió de oreja a oreja

-con esto espero que nos dejen en paz-dijo Jack y todos nos giramos mientras desaparecíamos

-bueno eso fue interesante-dijo Jacob con algo de nerviosismo

.

.

.

**SI TE TOMASTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA, TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y DIME QUE OPINAS DEJANDO UN REVIEW...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro de Bella con los Cullen?**

**Aún muchísimos misterios por resolver... jejejeje...**

**Quería agradecerles a todas por seguir mi fic... y a las personas que piensan que he abandonado mi historia de antemano les digo un NO...mi musa se me escapó pero tranquilas ella viene de regreso... aún tengo capítulos escritos solo tengo que escribir más... **

**He subido dos nuevas historias nuevas una llamada "destinados" y la otra "compañera para dos" dense una vuelta y denme su opinión...**

**Ténganme paciencia soy de las personas que se distraen con suma facilidad y esas dos historias me venían dando vueltas en la cabeza y no pude contenerme y escribirlas... **

**Gracias de nuevo por el tiempo que se toman de leer mi fic... :D No saben como me alegran el día...**


End file.
